Sting of Love
by dglsprincess105
Summary: This takes place in "Where is thy Sting". Ever wonder where Sari was between that and "Human Error"? Ever Wonder where Wasp was before "Predacons Rise"? Let's just say its an encounter neither one will ever forget. First Mature Content writing!
1. Chapter 1: Destined for One Another

This is a human/mech fanfiction. I do not normally make mature content, but there is a first time for everything. Though I think that I may be new to gore and sexual implication

This takes place after "Where is thy Sting". I kept wondering where was Sari and where has Wasp disappeared off to after "Five servos of doom". My imagination created this story.

I do not own transformers Animated. If I did, I would have continued it and at least tied up most of the loose ends.

Chapter One: Destined for one another

If anyone had looked out their window, they would have noticed a large metal ship land near the outskirts of Detroit. A mysterious figure with glowing violet eyes was watching the city from a distant.

Wasp looked at the photos of the Autobots on earth that he had stolen from his former comrade, Ironhide. In the photo, one bot in particular caught his eye. A yellow Autobot with blue optics, holding a tiny organic human girl on his shoulder plate.

"Bumble-bot on Earth. Now Wasp can make Bumble-bot pay. Oooooohhhh yessssssss, Bumble-bot will pay dearly." Wasp smirked as he got out of his shop. He released a cackle that frightened a great deal of humans and stray animals like, as if they felt that something evil had entered their world.

OoooOoooO

Outside of Sumdac towers, a tall figure climbed out of the window and landed on her feet from a sixteen foot drop. The unknown feminine figure was shaking in despair as she walked out of the company that was her home. She could not stay inside, she could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see him: on the ground, bleeding oil, his blue eyes slowly powering down.

The female ran down the streets and into the darkness. Not caring about the danger or that there was a storm coming.

OoooOoooO

Wasp growled. Somewhere along the line, he had forgotten to find out where the Autobot Base was. Really, in a planet full of tiny organics, how hard was it to find five thirty feet tall robots?

Wasp had to do it quickly. He did not want to have to deal with the elite capturing him again. He was not going back in the stockades, no matter what.

He suddenly gained an evil idea. Why not let Bumble-bot take his place while he stayed on Earth?

He smirked. That was brilliant! Bumble-bot would be the one going to the stockade while he stayed on Earth. He shuddered. The thought of impersonating that annoying little bumbler was not high on his list of fun things to do, but it would be so worth it to see that mech was where he belongs.

'_He'll like Kaon. Maybe my old jail mates will give him the same warm welcome I was given.' _He snickered evilly.

Wasp was just about to pass another block while following the tracker when suddenly; he felt a strong overwhelming pain in his spark.

"Who did that? Show yourself?" Wasp snarled as he transformed and brought out his stingers.

Growling at whoever made him feel this, he scanned a passing green Chevrolet and drove after the source of his pain.

Sparks were the very source of life for transformers. It not only held their main personality, but also their feelings, and very essence. Not much is known about them; but when taken out, sparks were able to feel the presence and sometimes emotions of other creatures in an empathic way.

However, the spark wasn't out. So whoever that was he was feeling either had a strong empathic power or it was something deeper than that.

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, in a park, a girl was sitting on a swing set, trying to stop her tears from falling any further. She didn't care that it was starting to get dark, or that she might catch a cold from the cool air, she was in too much emotional pain to care.

"I am so obsolete." The young lady cried as she sat on a swing-set. This woman was Sari Sumdac, who, last week, had been a normal eight year old girl. Now she was a teenage girl with several upgrades gone horribly wrong. The upgrades that were supposed to help her friends fight the Decepticons had instead not only nearly killed her, but nearly killed her friends. Bumblebee had taken the full blunt of the attack when he had tried to save her, she had almost died inside when she had stabbed him in the abdomen, where his spark chamber rested.

She had been lucky that Ratchet had been able to fix him after this. If Bee had died, she never would have forgiven herself.

"How could I have been so stupid?!!"

She looked at the now rendered useless key that she still kept around her neck to remember the good times. When she had the key, she had felt special. She had been the chosen guardian of the All-Spark, the one who healed or upgraded Autobots. She will admit, she didn't always take her duties seriously and at times caused some trouble with the Autobots because of her constant abuse with the key, but at least she had done more good than harm.

Sari buried her face in her hands and wept, wishing that she had never used the key on herself. Now she was worse than useless to her friends. She was now a liability, should she ever lose control again.

Sari continued to sob as she sat on the swing set. She didn't notice a green Chevrolet with violet headlights drive by and stop near to wear she was, nor did she see it transform and focus it's optics on her.

Wasp immediately found the source of his spark's pain. At first, he didn't see anyone in the park. Then his audio receptors picked up a noise. It sounded like someone was either grievously injured or was in great amount of emotional pain. Wasp knew that pain anywhere: He got it whenever he was either injured by the beatings from the Elite guards or Decepticon prisoners, or he was depressed on how even his own family believed he was a traitor. He remembered screaming in anguish every night after the first two orns, when he realized that no one was going to release him. After that, his thoughts focused on how he would make Bumblebee pay dearly for this.

Wasp spotted a human that he would assume to be a teenager, sitting all by herself in the park. Frowning as he realized it was a human, he was just about to leave when the organic went into a new bout of crying. Snarling to himself in disgust, he turned and walked up to the fleshing.

What a soft-spark he was turning out to be.

As he moved closer, he started to ascertain her features. She had a distinct dark skin and had a figure of a femme. She had long scarlet hair on her head, but nowhere else. She seemed so small and fragile, like a little doll. By now, he was about three feet behind her, but she was so miserable and in pain that she failed to notice Wasp. Wasp, however, noticed that there was a large amount of leaking behind her optics. Disturbed, Wasp reached forward and carefully picked her up.

Startled; Sari looked up, thinking that it was Bumblebee or one of the other Autobots. When she was met with a pair of violet optics, she gasped and nearly fell off Wasp's hand. Wasp held a firm yet gentle grip on her and held her up to his optics.

For a few moments, Sari could only stare at the strange cybertronian as he scrutinized her. Wasp then lifted his other servo and used one digit to, with surprising gentleness; wipe the tears off of Sari's face.

"Why is fleshy femme-bot leaking in the optics? Is fleshy femme-bot malfunctioning?" He finally asked, concerned.

OoooOoooO

This is something I've been working on in my DeviantArt page. It's pretty popular there, more popular them most of my work. So I decided to see how well it will be in this website. Hope everyone enjoys it!!


	2. Chapter 2: Connection

This story was inspired by a beautiful picture I saw in by ShadowDemon101. It's on the front of her profile page on deviant art. I recommend you look at it.

**I do not own transformers animated. If I did, Wasp would not have the worst luck in the universe.**

**Warning: Some sexuel implications here between a mech and a human girl.**

Chapter two: Connection

Sari watched as the odd being dried her tears. Despite the height towards her, she could tell this mech was no bigger than Bumblebee, but that was where the comparison ended. He was mostly green with purple optics and his face was guarded by his battle mask. Sari had the feeling that he rarely let that mask down at all. Sari then noticed something else about him: He didn't have a faction symbol on him.

Wasp did not know much about human beauty was, but he knew one thing: She had very pretty eyes. They seemed almost like the Autobot trademark optics. It made her look exotic, especially with the red fur on her head to splash in color.

He shook that thought out of his processors. Where on Primus did that come from?

"Well, why fleshy femme-bot leak in optics? Fleshy Femme-bot need medic-bot?" Wasp asked impatiently. At least, the pain in his chest had subsided when he got closer to her.

Sari stopped crying and glared at the mech. "FYI, my name is Sari, not Fleshy Femme bot and no, I don't need to see a doctor. Now put me down!"

Wasp blinked at that while Sari wondered if this strange mech was now going to kill her. Rather, he looked at her in an appraising manner as he pulled her closer to his face. She was close enough to see a smile behind his face-plate.

Sari shuffled awkwardly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Wasp smirked. "Wasp just glad that Fleshy femme-bot got spunk; Wasp was worried femme-bot was weak."

"I'm not weak!" She shouted as she glared at Wasp, but her glare only served to amuse Wasp.

"Sari pretty when Sari is angry." he teased the now blushing girl as he closely examined Sari: Small, cute, cuddly and a sassy attitude that he could respect; maybe he could keep her as a pet.

Sari on the other hand was freaking out at the sight of Wasp. Was that a Decepticon or just another Autobot jerk like Sentinal? Who is he and why is he talking in third person?

"Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before." Sari asked as she tried to avoid this stranger's intense gaze.

"Wasp still didn't get answer to question: Why. Is. Fleshy. Femme. Leaking?" he stubbornly pointed out.

Sari sighed as she felt like she was in a déjà-vue.

"I'm not leaking; they're called tears. Humans do that whenever they feel sad, or scared ….. or totally helpless to save the people we care about the most." She remembered once explain this to Bulkhead in one of her more innocent days.

"But why?"

"I don't know; it's a human thing to do." She sighed.

"No. Wasp mean why is Sari feeling scared, sad or helpless?" he asked as he gained a troubled look in his optics. His index finger was caressing Sari's back, comforting her. Sari's eyes went dull as she recalled her nightmare.

"_Hang on, Sari! I'm coming." Bumblebee runs to her, intent on saving her from herself._

"_Bumblebee! NO! Stay back!!!" She screamed as her body went out of control._

_Sari felt immeasurable horror fills her when she stabbed Bumblebee on the Abdomen. Then her sword powers up and blasts Bumblebee twenty feet away._

_Her newly enhanced optics were now a curse, as she was able to see his limp body up close, and his normally bouncy optics go dead._

Sari looked away, a miserable expression on her face. "Personal issues. So what's your name, anyway?"

Wasp tilted his head to the side. Didn't he tell her? "Wasp is Wasp. Fleshy………. Sari not hear Wasp the first time."

"Okay, Wasp huh? Are you Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Wasp never work with Decepti-creeps………….. and Wasp no longer an Autobot."

"Why not?" she asked, curiously.

Wasp narrowed his optics. "Personal issues as well."

Sari knew that this was a touchy subject, so she let it go. She made herself a bit comfortable on Wasp, since it was clear he wasn't going to put her down anytime soon and allowed him to continue rubbing her back. Meanwhile, Wasp was fascinated by her hair and skin; they felt so soft and smooth. He did not understand why Sentinel Prime hated humans or why the Decepticons on Earth are intent on hurting them. For the moment, Sari found herself leaning on the caress, liking the comfort Wasp was giving her. Wasp continued to caress the body until he moved his thumb, which brushed her chest.

Sari moaned when he did that. What was Wasp doing, and why did it feel good? She never felt anything like it.

Then again, she never had breast until a week ago. Heck, she didn't even own a bra yet.

Wasp blinked at her reaction to his caressing as well as what it was doing to him. His spark was pulsing along with her moans and he found himself enticed by the most delicious look she had on her face. Her face was turning red and his scanners told him she was heating up. She was breathing shallowly and her lips were parted as her eyes were closed. Wasp wondered if he might go to the pit for kissing a human. He finally decided to frag with it and just do it.

Sari opened her eyes long enough to see Wasp lower his battle mask and was leaning towards her. The fog in her eyes somewhat lifted and her breath quickened faster. Was Wasp going to………..?

**FLASH!!!! BOOOOMMM!!!**

Both techno-organic and former Autobot jumped at the sudden thunderstorm. Sari snapped out of her haze faster than Wasp and pulled herself out of his grasp as she jumped to the ground. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Sari broke the silence first.

"I ha….have t-t-t-t-t-to go, my d-d-d-d-d-dad is probably wai-wai-wai-wai-waiting for me." Sari stuttered nervously as she eyed him. Wasp gave her a long look before nodding. He had things to do, anyway. Sari walked backwards, keeping an eye on Wasp, until she reached the sidewalk. She then phoned for a taxi. Five minutes later, one arrived for her.

"Where to?" The robotic taxi driver asked.

"Sumdac towers." Sari stated absent-mindly. Her thoughts were on that strange cybertronian and what he did to her.

'_It felt so good. I just wanted to stay like that forever, and was he going to kiss me? Why, he hardly knew me, and for all he knew, I would have been human, not part Cybertronian. Was he really going to kiss me? Does that mean that he likes me? I mean, when you kiss someone, it means you like them, right?'_ Sari blushed at the thought. As she was thinking this, a green Chevrolet was following the taxi cab at a good distance.

OoooOoooO

Wasp narrowed his eyes as he followed her home; making sure that she was constantly in his scanners. He wasn't stalking her, really. He just wanted to make sure that the human girl went home safely. After all, he may no longer be an Autobot, but he still followed a bit of their ideals.

He nearly jumped out of his Alt. mode when he was hit by droplets of liquid on his window.

"Huh, first Sari leaks and now planet? Is Earth feeling helpless too?" Wasp thought out loud. Of course, the rain water was making it difficult for him to drive, so now he found himself serving out of control every time he did a turn. Making sure he was well within his sights, he followed her until the taxi reached a tall imposing building. Sari climbed out of the car and she then started to climb towards her room.

He watched as she quickly climbed to her bedroom window with an agility that reminded him of an earth animal called a cat. Humans were described as clumsy and ugly organics of this planet by Sentinal Prime's report when he wanted to learn about the Earth. But Sari was so agile that she would put even seekers to shame. Not to mention that she was pleasing to the eyes.

'_Stop that! Stop thinking that! She is human and unimportant; and why the frag are you here anyway? You should be going after Bumble-bot! He ruined your life, remember? You should also find out how we're going to get him in the stockades instead! And another thing……………………… what is she doing?'_

Wasp's thoughts froze when he saw Sari do something interesting with her body.

OoooOoooO

After changing out of her clothes, a naked Sari looked at herself in the closet mirror. This was the first time that she ever got a good look at her new form exposed in the mirror. She had breast and curves now and her long legs were no longer knobbley but shapely. She was beautiful, if that's how people thought naked girls should look like.

Sari reached out and touched her breast. Strange, she never paid attention to them up until now. To her, they were an inconvenience whenever she ran. They had also thrown her balance off the first few days because she was just not used to having them. Now she learned that they were sensitive to touch.

She moaned; making her body hyper-sensitive. She rubbed her breast and made little circles around her nipples, purring as a warm flush started to spread her body. As she lowered her hands down and started to caress her now sensitive stomach, she was idly aware of something wet between her legs.

'_What? I'm dripping? Did I wet myself?'_ She wondered as her hands reached down her womanhood. She frowned, it felt sticky and a little thick, not to mention the smell was different. Her hands went further down.

OoooOoooO

Blinking, Wasp watched Sari in her pure protoform state. His sensors went on full alert and his spark practically pulsed a hundred times a minute as she started touching her body. What was she doing? And why did it cause him to overheat? Wasp knew that if it wasn't for the water dripping from the sky, he'd have fried his circuits by now.

The strange feelings in his spark were back. This time they were not twinges of pain, but strong spikes of pleasure.

"What is Sari doing and why is it affecting Wasp?" Wasp moaned. That girl had done something, and even the cold rain wasn't saving him from overheating.

'_If this keeps up, I'm going to overload right here, in a stupid sidewalk.'_ Wasp thought as he tried to ignore her until suddenly she gasped and at the same time, his spark nearly exploded in pleasure, as his systems overloaded on the spot. His processors were seeing images of Sari in several positions.

"Look it all the pretty Saris." He mumbled as he started to lose focus and he offlined.

OoooOoooO

Sari gasped at what she had touched. That was weird………… yet good too. She lifted up her now wet fingers and gave a sniff.

'_Eeeww, smells like fish.'_

That was when her dad opened the door.

"Sari, I have to go to New York for a while to speak to some business associates. Powell had offended a lot of them and I am going to try to…………………………." His words died when he saw what his daughter was doing.

Sari's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she spotted her father. She rushed to her bed and covered herself. She blushed in humiliation and shame. Her father stared at her for the longest time as Sari just stood there with her white sheets covered her body. No……… Not now…………. He wasn't ready yet to give her 'The Talk'. Unfortunately, he could not ignore this.

"Sari, we need to talk." Professor Sumdac sighed heavily and wished he had something strong to drink.

"Talk? Why, are there more secrets about me that you haven't told me?" She suddenly got angry at the thought that her father was hiding more secrets from her. The anger also helped to overlap her humiliation.

"What? No, no. This is a different type of talk. Actually, this is a talk that parents give their children when they are growing up. Such as what is happening to your body, the emotions you will be going through and……….. where babies come from."

Sari blinked innocently. "You already told me that. Babies are brought by the storks after the parents wish on a star to have a child; although that wasn't the case with me."

Sumdac sighed as he wished that he was still a prisoner for Megatron. Sari still thought like a child, and she didn't even know the basics of what it meant to be a growing teenager. Professor Sumdac had really hoped that he didn't have to go and explain his daughter about how she was developing and that as her body changes; she was liable to be curious. He most certainly didn't want to explain to her about boys, sex and where babies really came from. He preferred that she still thought that the stork brought her.

"So dad, why are you going to New York?" she asked somewhat hurriedly. She really felt embarrassed that her father caught her in such an intimate state.

"Oh, I have to fix some of the mess Powell had made. He has insulted many of them and some of them do not wish to work with me. I came to explain that I am back and I had fired him. This may take a week or two, but I promise to be back." Yeah, he'll talk to her after the trip. No reason to get so stressed out the day before the voyage.

"Okay, be back soon." She kissed him on the cheek. Sumdac hugged his daughter and then left to his private helicopter. He wondered if perhaps he should take his daughter with her, in case she decided to do more than 'self explore'.

'_I should not be too worried. I'll talk to her when I come back. What is she going to do in a week anyway?'_

Professor Isaac Sumdac was going to be eating those words when he came back.

OoooOoooO

Wasp slowly came back on line to find he had been out for twenty minutes.

'_That damn girl! How the heck did she do that? No one has ever made me overload simply by watching them?'_ he scanned through her windows again and saw that she was fast asleep.

Smiling, he watched her from a distant, content in seeing her sleep. He was so distracted that he didn't see a tow-truck behind him.

Wasp really should get going to do this world a favor and end Bumblebee's existence. But he was fascinated by this human. He hadn't met much of the native species here; there was something so enchanting about the girl. He also preferred that she smiled more often instead of her leaking; he had not been lying when he told her she was pretty when she was angry. If she was pretty when she was angry, he couldn't wait to see her when she smiled.

'_But why did I say that? I'm not a mech that wears his spark out in the open. And I normally control what I say? What is it about that girl that made me act so …………..nice?'_

He frowned_. 'I shouldn't pay so much attention to a human girl. I should focus on Bumble-bot first. The faster I deal with him, the faster I can go back to observe her.'_ He mentally patted himself on his logic.

Wasp suddenly felt himself get towed away as they stopped him from moving all together.

"Dumb truck leave Wasp alone! Stupid machine!" Wasp shouted as he tried to drive away from the pulling truck. Unfortunately, in doing that, his fender was pulled right off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He drove out of control in the rain water and headed straight towards a garbage dump.

As Sari dreamed in her bedroom, her sub-conscious could have sworn she heard a crash in the back of the house, followed by a cry of despair:

"WHY DOES THE EARTH HATE WASP SO MUUUUUCCCCHH!!!!!!!"

OoooOoooO

Several hours later……………. (Post 'Where is thy sting')

Wasp came back, furious. His plan had failed because of that Mudflap Bulkhead. Bee was still free and the Elites were going to stay on Earth until his capture. He'll have to be discreet the next time he dealt with Bumble Bee. Perhaps he'll stick in destroying him emotionally. Bumble-Bot seemed to have a close relationship with the Autobots, especially on Sari Sumdac.

Wasp had not thought that Sari had anything to do with the Autobots, but she did. According to all the files that he had downloaded in order to learn about BumbleBee, Sari was one of the many human allies on this planet.

She was also Cybertronian: She was a techno-organic, but she was still of his species. Which, in a way, meant his attraction to her was not exactly weird. Well, it was still weird, but at least it wasn't completely an interspecies relationship (Which is frowned upon in Cybertron.)The way she defeated that rock monster by herself was an impressive feat, but it was when she had nearly killed Bumble-bot with her new abilities that he really felt the beginning of puppy-dog love. However; the way she went out of control and nearly destroyed her friends and city had him scared…………. For her.

What he also didn't find so amusing was when Ratchet had to use the EMP on her in order to stop her. He knew how lethal those things could be on Cybertronians and he was amazed that she managed to wake up at all with no severe trauma in her cognitive skills.

Wasp thought that if Sari did become a threat to him, he'd have to take her out, quick and hard. Although, considering she didn't do anything to him yet, he saw no reason to get her involved.

"But she very close to Bumble-bot. It will hurt Bumble-bot if anything happen to Sari." Wasp stated out loud, to convince himself of going through hurting her. Somehow, the thought of Sari getting hurt or even killed made Wasp sick to his tank not to mention bring in a spike of pain in his spark. This brought him back to another problem: What the slag was wrong with his spark? And why did it feel good around Sari?

"Wasp confused. What Wasp cares if Fleshy……. Sari lives or die?" He groaned, trying to get the image of a recharging Sari out of his processors.

Growling, Wasp punched the wall. "Sari must have used all-spark key on Wasp. No, all-spark key is drained. Then Sari possibly downloaded virus in him. That must be it, Wasp would never care so much for anyone, let alone a human." He stood up and had the ship's computer run a diagnostic on him. It would surely help him with this virus. Wasp narrowed his eyes when the diagnostic told him everything was fine.

"Idiot machine! Wasp most certainly not fine. Wasp in terrible pain in spark, worse than when creators broke Wasp's spark when decided not to help Wasp out of stockades." He snarled as he kicked the machine a few times. Sitting on his computer, he typed out the symptoms instead since the computer decided to be so stupid.

Further inquiry told him he was suffering from a Spark Connection.

"Connection? What's that?" he asked, bewildered. He will admit that he didn't know much about his system or how it worked, but that's normally what medic-bots were for. They were the ones who would know about the transformer's body.

The computer answered his question and what it read shocked Wasp to the very core.

The pain felt is a feedback to another spark in the area. When Cybertronian meet someone with the same configuration, it infers that they are compatible for a spark-bond. The connection only comes about when the spark senses another spark compatible for them. If the owner of the spark is approached, then the spark pulses and connects automatically. At first, the connection will release an amount of pain within when left alone. When near the other spark although, it will lessen and allow the sparks to feel and connect. After such an event occurs, the recipients of the sparks have a choice of spark-merging to create a spark-bond, which is a stronger more powerful connection, or finding other possible candidates. Once the bond is initiated, the couple will be connected to one another no matter where they are, capable of feeling each other's emotions, knowing where they are at all times, even allowed visiting each other within their sparks, even if they are light-years away. It is a permanent form of entering a relationship and is not to be used lightly, as spark-bonds are nearly impossible to break.

Wasp gaped at the computer. Did that mean, that he and Sari were…………. Possible spark-mates?

TBC

Bet you didn't see that coming, Wasp is about to experience love again while sari will experience it for the first time. On the next chapter, we'll see them go on their first date. Hehehehe!


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely Love

**I do not own Transformers Animated. IF I DID, PROWL WOULD HAVE BEEN IMMORTAL!!! *Sniffles***

Chapter three: Unlikely Love

Sari woke up feeling very frustrated last night. She didn't know why, but she felt that touching herself only made her body and spark ache more, for something that she couldn't do herself.

The nightmares of loosing Bee also didn't help. In her dreams this time, Ratchet wasn't able to save him. She had to live knowing that she killed him and witness his funeral. It didn't help that although the other Autobots were trying to comfort her, they were looking at her like it was her fault. Which it was, unfortunately.

Luckily, that had been a dream and Bee was still alive, although she still felt a wave of guilt every time she thought about it. Walking to the showers, she adjusted it to luke-warm. She didn't want it too hot considering her body was still feeling hot.

Sari sighed as the shower washed her body.

'_Maybe I should stay away for a while. Until I have a clear understanding of my upgrade and what's going on with me. They probably have enough of problems of their own without me adding to their stress.'_ She thought as she picked up the soap.

Sari blinked when she felt hands massage her back.

"What…..?" Sari gasped when she turned around. There was Wasp, he was about the size of a human now, except he was a foot taller than her and he seemed less weird looking.

Although, there was something unsettling about that predatory smile of his.

"Relax," Wasp purred. "It'll feel real good, I promise." Somehow, his voice sounded normal and without the buzzing sound. He also lost most of the greenness in his body and he was now aqua blue and gold. His optics was even blue like Bumblebee's.

Wasp gave her back a massage that went from hard and almost painful to soft and almost tickling. His hands went to her shoulders and then down to the small of her back. Smirking, he took the soap from her hands and wrapped his servos around her. He started washing her thighs, stomach, her breasts……

Sari moaned and pressed her back on Wasp, who grinned triumphantly.

"Now doesn't that just feel so good, Sari?" He whispered in her ear.

Sari gulped. "Uh huh." Really, what else should she do but agree.

Wasp turned her around and pressed her to him. Smirking, he leaned forward, with his lips puckered. Sari's eyes widened as the heat reached her face. She moved her head towards Wasp's, about to kiss him when…………..

"Beepbeepbeepbeep!" The alarm went off.

Sari woke up after smashing the alarm to pieces with her newfound strength and then throwing what was left of it out the window. She didn't understand what was going on with her; she even felt a need for a cold shower, this time. What was it about Wasp that made her feel this way?

"What is my malfunction? One minute I'm having dreams of Bumblebee dying, the next minute, I'm dreaming of totally kissing …… Wasp." she complained, she felt the urge to pull her hair.

She had to admit, Wasp was cute, even if he was a little weird. And those nice feelings! The last time she felt something even close to those whenever she was near Bumblebee, except Bumblebee never ever touched her there before.

Although, when she was eight, she did have dreams of giving Bee a kiss on the cheek and even on the lips.

'_I wonder if that means something. Maybe I should ask Ratchet?'_ She thought. The thought of her friends made the good feelings disappear and replaced with guilt and pain. What were her friends up to? Were they fighting the Decepticons? Were they hurt? Did they need her help?

The notion brought tears in her eyes as the image of a near dead Bee filled her mind. "No they don't! I'm useless! They don't need me, they have each other, I'm just a Frankenstein monster who can't ever do anything right!"

She buried her hands on her face and cried.

OoooOoooO

From the entire night and until morning, Wasp reread the computer screen as the news hit him: He had a spark-mate. He had a possible spark-mate; someone to be by his side, to love him, care for him, to fight alongside him and to watch his back. He found the one person to fill in the emptiness in his spark.

The fact that Sari was an entirely different species didn't even cross his processors. All that mattered was the good feelings that she made him feel as well as the fact that she would be with him forever.

After all; Wasp was scared, vengeful, and homesick. But the most important thing of all was that Wasp was lonely.

All his life he wanted to be an Autobot Commander of the Autobot Elite Guard, get married and have maybe a creation or two. When Bumblebee accused him of being a spy, that had ended his dreams; Knowing that he may never be a Commander and would live his life in the stockades had ended any chance of finding someone to love and be loved.

The thought that he may have a chance to have someone by his side was too attractive to ignore.

"But how Wasp convince Sari to be Wasp's spark-mate? Sari already freaked out with Wasp." He sighed. He used to be confident about having any girl he wanted. Now, he wasn't even sure if Sari will even give him the time of day.

"No! Wasp has to try! Wasp will not be alone anymore. Sari will be Wasp's spark-mate." He stomped his feet as he said this while his violet eyes glowed brightly. Stellar-cycles of loneliness have made him feel possessive and impatient for things. He wanted Sari and he will have Sari!

The thought that she may even have a boyfriend didn't even occur to him. After all, no puny earthling could compare to the awesomeness of a Cybertronian. And even if she did, she must have felt the connection. That should tell her that they belong together. The thought of the connection made him feel confident again.

"That's it! Wasp ask Sari out on date. Sari cannot resist the 'Waspinator'." Grinning, he got ready to go for a drive to see Sari.

OoooOoooO

After the fourth try in calling her friends, Sari sighed and laid on her bed. Were they really busy with their work against the Decepticons, or were they avoiding her?

"Why haven't they answered my calls? Aren't I still their friend?" She wondered listlessly. She laid on her bed and picked up a picture of her and her friends when she was eight years old, which was a week ago Thursday.

"I wish I was younger again; things made more sense then." She whispered as she caressed the glass frame of the picture.

OoooOoooO

Wasp smoothly drove to the front of Sumdac towers, where Sari lived. The building was the largest residence in the city, not to mention scanners showed a number of drones and miniature robots within the compound.

Was Sari very important on this planet? She must be, considering she lived in a large building with so many servant drones waiting to serve her. He continued to watch her from her chambers, while trying to access her phone number.

OoooOoooO

Sari sighed; she didn't feel like doing anything today. Worst yet, she was feeling lonely. She wished that she had gone with her father, she hated board meetings, but at least she would have had some company.

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up at the first ring the moment she realized that it may be her friends. Grinning, she turned on her phone.

"Hello!"

It was quiet on the other end. Sari frowned. "Hello, guys, is that you?"

Again, there was no sound. She was just going to hang up when she heard a voice.

"Sari?"

Sari recognized that buzzing sound. "Wasp?!" she gasped. "Wasp, is that you? How did you get this number?

"Look out window, Sari."

Sari poked her head out and nearly froze her processors at the sight of a green Chevrolet at the front of her home. She could not believe it! How did he know where she lived? Was he stalking her or something?

"Look Wasp, What do you want?" She was getting a little freaked out about this and was seriously considering calling the guys, whether they were Decepticon-hunting or not.

"Is Sari busy?" the nervousness returned with a vengeance on Wasp's spark.

"Why do you want to ask?" While in her spark, she knew Wasp wouldn't hurt her, she was not taking any chances.

"Well,……. If Sari not too busy……… Wasp not know planet well and Wasp hate going by Wasp's self. Wasp also want to get to know Sari better and…………….. Sari only friend on planet and…….. IF SARI TOO BUSY, WASP COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND!" Wasp was sure that he sounded stupid.

Sari blinked as her brain…. Processor….. Whatever it was went into overdrive. What exactly was Wasp trying to achieve? More importantly, why was he seeking her out for a tour? Suddenly, it was like something just clicked to her as she realized what Wasp was trying to do.

And God said, let there be enlightenment!

"Wasp, are you asking me on a date?" She asked as the dream and last night's meeting came back to her.

Wasp shuffled on his wheels. "Ummm, well,… does Sari want to?" Wasp felt like kicking himself. He sounded like some shy, pathetic Auto-nerd. Where was his confidence, his usual bravado? Sari should be begging him for a date, not him!

No doubt she now saw him as pathetic, probably trying to hold her laughter instead of wanting to see him. Maybe coming here was a waste of time, perhaps he should focus on getting his revenge of Bumblebee and………

"Okay."

What? "Okay? Sari date Wasp."

Sari nodded her head as she tried to ignore the flutters in her spark. That fact that her body felt at ease and fond around Wasp was helping matters in her decisions.

"Sooooo, when do we date? How about tonight? I have nothing to do and my dad's not here so no curfew!" For some odd reason, she was ecstatic about the no curfew idea. More so than usual.

"Yez! Tonight! Wasp and Sari date tonight. Pick Sari up at park where Wasp meet Sari." Wasp was revving up his engines excitingly.

"Cool. See you then." Sari smiled, forgetting her turmoil temporarily. What was it about Wasp that washed away her negative feelings? She got out of her bed to get ready.

Looking down; she realized that she was still naked, and sticky.

"Better take that bath first." She decided.

OoooOoooO

Wasp was driving like a stunt driver on the highway of New Detroit. He couldn't help it; he was happy, giddy, and ecstatic!

'_Sari said yes! Sari said Yes! I'm going on a date with the most beautiful girl on Earth and Cybertron.'_ Wasp thought.

As soon as he was back in his ship, he started to do 360 degrees around the ship as he shouted:

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

OoooOoooO

A clean, fully clothed Sari blinked and stared at the mirror as it finally hit her at what she just agreed to. A date, an actual date? She was going to have her very first date?

Sari grinned and squealed like she was eight years old again. Her first real life date! Maybe there will be flowers and chocolate in this, or walks under the moon, or watching romantic movies (She wasn't into romance movies, but it seemed to be a rule to watch when going on dates.) Would Wasp wear a tuxedo? Would he find one his size on her planet?

It didn't bother her that it was with a transformer. Having been a sheltered child, she had never met too many human boys and the ones that she did meet either teased her or were jerks. Being part Cybertronian and being surrounded by robots her whole life had allowed her to develop certain tastes in what she liked. She wasn't sure about Wasp, but her spark, for some reason, felt nice around him; not to mention he was cute to boot!

One problem now.

"What am I going to wear?" She looked at the clothes she was wearing.

OoooOoooO

Wasp started to frantically search for some cleaning utilities in the ship. First impression should be very important to potential spark-mates.

"Wasp needs to look good! Must make good impression for Sari!" Wasp shook his head. He didn't have anything to clean himself in. In fact, he still had the scruff marks from his skirmish with Bumblebee from last night. He needed to go and somehow make himself look as dazzling as he used to be on Cybertron.

"Wasp must go to city and meet with professionals." He muttered as he transformed and drove off.

OoooOOooO

Armed with her father's credit cards, Sari went out to the nearest beauty salon. This place had been getting good reviews according to the news paper, but she was desperate to make a good impression. She never went on a date before. Should she wear a long flowing dress like in those movies she and her dad watched? Would she have to wear make-up?

"Wish I had a fairy godmother; would have been nicer and cheaper." Sari grumbled as she entered the salon and flinched at the prices.

"Sorry, dad. This is an emergency." She whispered as she approached the front desk.

"……….. Hello?" She whispered to the robotic specialist. It looked up and noticed a very nervous teenager twisting her dress anxiously.

"Hiya, sweetheart, may I help you?" It had a feminine lilt with a country accent.

"I…… well…… there's this guy…… and I ……." Sari tried to get it out, but the words were frozen. Luckily, the receptionist knew what she wanted, having seen this before on all girls going on their first date, dance or prom.

"Say no more, sweetheart. It's clear you want to impress someone, don't worry and relax, we're professionals." The robot salonist stated. She rose and electronically called several smaller robots.

"Ladies, let's give this customer the deluxe special!"

OoooOoooO

"Fleshlings make Wasp look nice for date! Wasp will pay well for it." Wasp stated as he walked up to a car wash. From there, he saw that they would take good care of his armor and even make him look presentable for Sari.

Let's face it! Those dents, dings, and scruffs will not impress his girl.

The humans and robots that worked here were used to seeing giant robots here since Bumblebee and sometimes one certain arrogant seeker were regular customers here. They immediately got to work, assuming that he had a credit account to pay with as well.

"Make sure Wasp look dashing and daring. Clean but not too shiny, Wasp want to look rugged. Chicks dig rugged bots." Wasp stated as he got in his alt. mode. He was finally going to get rid of these ugly dents and old scruff marks on his body. Not all of them came from his fights with Autobots. Some of them came from prisoners and traitors in the stockades.

The manager, who could be mistaken for a human version of Swindle, grinned. "Yes sir! And may I interest you in a nice pine tree freshener?"

"What that do?"

"It will leave you with a nice car smell."

"Will that make Sari like Wasp?"

The manager grinned. "She won't be able to take her hands off of you."

"Wasp take twelve."

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, back at the salon; Saris had her make over done. She had on a short sleeved cerulean blue dress that stopped at her knees. Her red tresses fell to her shoulders and she had crisp-crop bangs. There was a touch of make up on her: Eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of mauve lipstick.

"Ohhh honey, you look great, you're going to turn heads with that new look. The dress definitely brings out your eye color. I should warn you: Your eyes alone will break many hearts to come."

Sari smiled at the handiwork. She looked like a new woman and they were right: The blue dress did bring out her eyes more.

OoooOoooO

Wasp smiled at his wax job and shining new body as he transformed and drove out of the carwash. This day was just getting better and better.

That was when a flock of birds decided to leave their droppings on him. Wasp sighed and drove back in the car wash.

More and more, Wasp was convinced that this planet had something against him.

OoooOoooO

At the time of her date, Sari sat on the same swing set that she had been on the night before. She looked around for her date. He was at least ten minutes late.

"Where is he? Was he just teasing me?" she complained as she looked at the time on her cell phone.

Suddenly, she noticed a green car drive by, sounding very grouchy.

"Stupid planet, stupid birds, stupid humans and their need to double prices! Why is Wasp doing this again?" The Chevrolet growled as it tried to look for a human girl with a yellow dress and pigtails. "Why did Wasp waste Wasp's time with carwash, anyway?"

"Wasp, is that you?" Sari called from the other side of the road.

"Oooooohhhh, now Wasp remembers." He buzzed as he drove forward and stopped towards her. He transformed and eyed the girl. Sari looked different from yesterday. If it hadn't been for her unique eyes, he never would have recognized her.

"Sari change looks for Wasp?" Wasp asked as he looked at how different Sari looked. She did seem pretty instead of cute now, and her eyes were more enhanced than ever. That was a feature Wasp loved about Sari, her eyes.

"Yeah, you can say that. Nice paintjob, Wasp! You look hot." Sari spoke sincerely as she checked him out.

"Hot? Should Wasp turn on air conditioner?" Wasp stated in a confused tone. His confusion turned to embarrassment when he saw Sari giggle at his puzzlement.

Sari giggled. "Never mind. So, what do we do first?" She asked as she took one of Wasp's servos.

OoooOoooO

Let the dating begin!!! On the next chapter, while they date, we see what the others are up to. This is in the Five servos of doom, which my guess is, lasted a week. Of course, it's just a guess.

Poor Sari, she has no idea what people do on dates and Wasp is just confused. What is up with Bumblebee? Why is he acting like a jerk?

Stay tune!


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**I do not own Transformers Animated. *Sighs* a girl can dream though.**

This chapter contains some very cute scenes.

Chapter 4: First date

Back in the autobot base, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were the only ones that were inside the base, the others were off looking for rogue Decepticons and bring them back to Cybertron, captured. Ratchet doubted highly that even with the Elite guards and those annoying Autobot seeker twins, they would be able to capture them. He had fought them before in the first war; he knew that even if it was six against one, they would have a run for their credits.

Bulkhead was still collecting parts to help him in rebuilding the Space Bridge; Ratchet was going over inventory for their supplies in case Megatron and the rest of Decepticons decide to come back. Of course, with Starscream and Megatron inside of Omega Supreme and warping randomly across the universe, this might take a while. But for now, they would catch the rogue ones on earth and continue to seek out Wasp.

Ratchet shuddered as he thought about the small former Autobot. While he truly was no traitor, it was clear to everyone that the stockades had taken its toll on the poor kid. He didn't know him personally, but he was just about Bumblebee's age, which made the situation even worse. They couldn't imagine sending a bot so young in one of the most violent prisons on Cybertron. Slag, they almost sent Bumblebee there!!!

It was clear that once his innocence was proven, Wasp was going to need some major rehabilitation as well as a full systems check on his processors. He was sure that he must have contracted a virus of some sort. Optics like Wasp's were not normal.

Sighing, Ratchet hoped that Sentinel Prime would listen to reason before any further damages was done to the young bot, but knowing Sentinel Prime; that would not happen in many lifetimes to come. Their only hope was that they could call Cybertron and have the real spy exposed before the situation got even more out of hand.

"Say Bee, have you heard from Sari yet?" Bulkhead asked as he carried a very heavy pole.

Ratchet blinked. In all the insanity, he had forgotten about the girl. Now there was someone who needed her rest. Sari had gone through so much already: her father's kidnapping, finding out she didn't exist, finding out she wasn't fully human, and foolishly forcing an upgrade on her young spark and making herself older then she was ready to be.

Although he had checked her on a clean bill of health after he fixed her, he was sure that the upgrade would pose a major problem in the near future. The feelings in his circuits told him the worse of her troubles have yet to come.

"Sari? Nope, hadn't heard from her yet." Bumblebee casually stated as he tried to get his rhythm in the game.

Ratchet frowned at the nonchalant attitude. "Did you think of visiting her?" That was odd. It wasn't like Bumblebee to not worry about her. He was always eager to see her or visit her and when she would go home, he would worry constantly about her, wondering if she was safe or sleeping and eating well.

"Nope! Never even entered my mind." Bumblebee tried to keep his voice casual. However, if Prowl were here, he might have caught the slight tremor in his vocal components. Bumblebee was still staring at the video game in his hand and focused on beating the bad guy. Bulkhead and Ratchet looked at each other. It was strange that Bumblebee had not even mentioned Sari at all or even thought of seeing how she was doing. But still, it was odd that he hadn't even thought of calling her.

"Well, there's nothing for us to do anyway. With Optimus and Prowl out with the other elite guards, we have nothing much to do except to guard the base. Maybe you can drop by and take a gander on how's she's doing?" Ratchet suggested. Bumblebee should miss Sari after all, and Sari probably missed them as well while she was resting. No doubt Bumblebee would be celebrating and dancing in front of everyone for this chance.

However, Bumblebee's answer shocked Ratchet.

"No thanks, trying to get to level 12." Bumblebee stressed out as he doubled his focus on his game.

Ratchet and Bulkhead couldn't believe it! Bee rejected to see Sari today, even though they hadn't seen her since the incident, what was going on here?

OoooOoooO

Back in the park, the park had been empty due to the fact that it was late for children and that the area was too wet for anyone to play in. And yet, somewhere in the privacy of the woods, where the children did not dare play in when it was so dark at night, only two beings were there, playing around with each other in a game that required speed, endurance and equilibrium.

"FASTER!!!! FASTER!!!! FASTER!!!!" Sari screamed as Wasp held her at arms' length and spun around in a circle.

'_This has got to be the weirdest date I've ever been on.'_ Wasp thought as he spun faster, causing Sari to scream louder. _'Sari has a loud voice; you'd think she had built in sonic in her vocal processors.'_

Sari was laughing as Wasp put more speed in his turnabouts. Wasp, despite the weirdness of the situation, couldn't help but laugh back with her.

OoooOoooO

With most of the work done, Ratchet decided to take a well deserved nap. Stretching, he stated, "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack if no one needs me. Bee, stay out of trouble." Ratchet ordered as he left the room to his. Bumblebee stuck out his glossa and went back to his game, grinning when he got another life.

Bulkhead smiled. "I'm going to Sumdac Towers to drop off the supplies. You wanna come, Bee? We might see Sari."

"Busy." Bee stated as he frowned when his character got hit. Why was his luck so lousy? First Wasp attacked him and interrupted his gaming on the big screen, now this?

Bulkhead could not help but stare, stunned at Bumblebee's attitude. Then he sighed and transformed with the equipment inside him.

'_Maybe I'll go see if Sari needs company, since Bumblebee isn't interested. Wonder what's eating him?'_

OoooOoooO

In the park, Sari was tugging Wasp through the meadow, still a bit enthusiastic about the date she was on. She was mildly disappointed that there was no flowers and chocolate, but she pushed the feeling down and instead focused on Wasp. He did look dashing with his sleek clean body, he even had a wax job. Sari focused her attention on his optics. They were the strangest color she had ever seen: A fusion of Autobot-blue and Decepticon –red. Sari normally saw nobility within the Autobot optics while the Decepticon had a thirst of violence and bloodlust in theirs. She did not see that in Wasp's optics. With the exception of his obvious affection for her, she saw nothing but blank. While that was unnerving enough, sometimes, she could swear she saw a swirl of something not quite right in them.

For some odd reason, that excited her.

Wasp was trying to figure Sari out. As far as he was concerned, Sari was the first of her kind: a human/cybertronian hybrid with the appearance of a human and all the powers of a Cybertronian. From what he had found out from the information in the Autobot base, Sari was capable of a lot of things, from circuit-su that she picked up from Prowl, energy based equipment and even releasing spark infused energy balls at opponents and it appeared that there may be more powers that Sari has yet to demonstrate. She even had an upgraded body armor that made her look more cybertronian.

And not a bad looking cybertronian, too.

"Wasp, are you listening to me?" Sari's voice punctured his thoughts.

"Huh, whaaa?" Wasp looked down at a bemused Sari.

"I said isn't the moon romantic, Wasp?" Sari repeated. While she normally wouldn't pay attention to it, it was beautiful to look at now. Maybe because she was spending it on her first date.

Wasp had to admit, the moon was beautiful. On Cybertron, there was no moon to look upon or brighten the night. In fact, Cybertron didn't even have a sun to look at. Watching the moon rays, he couldn't help but notice how they made Sari's skin glow. Her eyes were glowing as bright as the moon as well.

He wondered if this was how humans were inspired to believe if angels or goddesses existed.

"Wasp, you're staring again." Sari blushed as she looked away. '_Why does he always look at me like that?'_

Wasp blinked as he realized that he was staring and decided to change the subject quickly. "Sari, is there something else Sari and Wasp can do? Surely Sari want to do something fun." Wasp pointed out as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. Playing and running in the park was all well and fun, but he wanted to do something a bit more………. Romantic. Sari looked confused before she smiled again, a very mischievous look in her eyes. She smiled seductively as she leaned on Wasp's chin. Wasp's optics nearly popped out of his face.

"I know what we could do for fun." She whispered in a husky voice. She was trying to copy Jessica Rabbit from her favorite movie, "Who framed Roger Rabbit?". She figured that women acted like that to get a man's attention and make them do what they wanted.

Judging from Wasp's expression, she was doing it right.

Wasp felt all the energon pump to his face. Sari could not be suggesting what he thought she was, was she? If she was, that just made spark-bonding with her very easy.

"What Sari want to do?" Wasp asked, trying to play coy. Inside, he spark was pulsing a mile a second.

"Something Sari will enjoy doing with Wasp, Wasp will have fun, and so will Sari, yezzzzzz." Sari could not help teasing Wasp. Wasp would have glared, but he was trying to stop his spark from jumping out of his mouth. Was Sari asking what he hoped to ………………………..

OoooOoooO

In the streets of New Detroit, Prowl and Jazz were on a mech hunt on some decepticons. At least, that what they had told their teammates. What they were really doing was finding out how the frell Sentinel Prime had caught Sunstorm of all mechs.

"If he is here, why is he helping Sentinel Prime in this manner?" Prowl wondered. Memories of his late master have been plaguing him ever since Optimus pointed out the helmet.

"You sure it's him, man? Not that I'm doubting you, but ain't he died." Jazz asked as he drove to his side.

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes, he is, but that helmet is so distinct and I doubt Optimus was seeing things. It's either him, or his assassin. If it is his assassin, he is very skilled to be able to take down the Decepticons all by himself."

Jazz sighed through his ventilators. He really wanted to take a break from hunting Decepticons or spying on Sentinel Prime. Ever since they followed Wasp on Earth, hunting had been all they've been doing. Jazz needed a break; all work and no play made this cool cat a dull ninja. What he needed was a distraction; something to pass the time and help him relax. Jazz looked at a club to his right. Aaaaaahhhh, clubs. Finally, something worthwhile to do! The Deceptiocns had taken up most of his fun time, now he needed this.

"Hey Prowl, what you say we cut a rug and get down and funky." Jazz suggested as his lights brightened.

"No." Prowl flatly stated. His work would come first, for a ninja, Jazz failed to understand that.

"Oh c'mon……. Decepticons might be stationed there. You know, hide in plain sight, it'll be the ultimate hiding place and no one would suspect checking there." Jazz continued to push. All that got was an annoyed glare from Prowl's holo-form.

"Jazz, let's go, there is no way that there is anything suspicious going on in this club. There will be no dancing or even checking the music." Prowl firmly told him.

"Fine. Suck all the fun in my life." Jazz pouted. So much for his plan for not being a dull ninja.

Prowl sighed through his ventilations. Jazz needed to take this seriously. Really, a fugitive hiding out in a club full of teenagers? What glitch would be stupid enough to take such a chance?

OoooOoooO

Inside the club, every teenager watched as two new hotshot dancers on Dance-Dance revolution. The Dance-Dance platform had been made for all skilled dancers to perform for the crowd and there was a transformer size one built for for mechs like Bumblebee. In fact, Bumblebee was the only one who used it as the others never tried it out. He had beaten every opponent that had ever danced against him. So far, no one had ever beaten his record.

Until now.

"Wow, he's better then Bumblebee." A punk girl commented as she looked at the score board.

"Think he's going to break the record?" One blond girl asked.

"Sure Bumble's a great dancer, but this guy got it going on." A teen boy that looked like Buster Witwicky observed.

On the Dance-Dance platform, Wasp grinned. Finally, he was getting praised and Bumblebee was being belittled.

All was right in the universe.

Sari giggled as she went to another level on Dance-Dance revolution. "See this is fun." she loved dancing, especially with her new partner. Bumblebee never danced with her. He would dance all on his own to impress his fans. Sari always felt like an annoying shadow rather than a dance partner with Bumblebee.

"Yeah, fun." Wasp agreed. Not what he had in mind for fun, but he did enjoy himself. If there was one thing that Wasp actually liked besides being praised, it was dancing.

Especially with a pretty femme.

Smiling, Wasp started picking up the pace to break Bumblebee's high score while at the same time, watch Sari's hips as she shook them to the rhythm of the music.

Oh yes, he loved dancing.

OoooOoooO

At the Sumdac towers, the building was quiet and dead as even the robots were strangely still. With no one else to occupy or keep them busy, they decided to power down and remain in auto-recharge until the business hours started up.

Or that was their intention until a large tank-like car drove like a maniac at the front of their entrance.

"I have got to work on my brakes." Bulkhead muttered. "Special delivery for Isaac Sumdac, it's the parts we need to make our space bridge."

"Slip them in the storage, down the aisles, three doors down. And please do not break anything this time." The secretary stated, so much for that nice recharge.

"Uuuummm, actually, I was hoping to see Professor Sumdac or Sari, if she's up." Bulkhead asked as he picked up his materials.

"I'm sorry sir. Dr. Isaac Sumdac and Sari Sumdac are not available." The secretary stated. Bulkhead dropped the parts.

"What? Where are they?" Sari didn't mention anything about going out this week. She shouldn't be out this late. In fact, she should be resting.

"Dr. Isaac Sumdac went to a board meeting out of town and Sari Sumdac went to give a tour to a boy she just met." The secretary helpfully told him.

Bulkhead frowned at that last part. "What boy?"

"Apparently, she said he was new in town and she was going to give him a tour." The secretary leaned towards him. "Just between you and me, I think she likes the new kid, saw her with her father's emergency credit cards and talking about getting a make-over. Last time I saw her this bouncy was when her father got her Sparkplug for her birthday."

Bulkhead's frown turned to a scowl. Sari should not be dating! Not only did she still have the mind and feelings of an eight year old, but according to Ratchet, Sari was likely to be emotionally unstable from her whole ordeal. Most likely some jerk was taking advantage of her state. Thanking the secretary, Bulkhead turned and got to work.

"I gotta get back to the base and tell the others. Hopefully, Sari can take care of herself." Bulkhead muttered as he placed the materials in the many storage rooms in Sumdac towers. While he was confident that Sari could handle herself, he swore that if this new guy tried anything on her, he would be kissing his wrecking ball.

"Wish she had told us first that she was seeing someone. We would have checked him out to see if he's safe." Bulkhead sighed as he turned to leave the building. As he left vacated the building, he failed to notice that Sari's room was not empty at all.

OoooOoooO

In a small park, Sari kept as still as possible on a tree. Her eyes were seeking out her pursuer as she lay as still as possible the way Prowl had taught her. Her pursuer was tenacious and would not leave her alone until she reached the safety of her safe zone. Right now, she needed to make sure he was gone.

Despite all that dancing, Sari could not help but still have more energy and asked Wasp to play with her again. She wasn't exactly sure, but Wasp seemed a bit incredulous, as if what Sari was asking was defying all logic. So, with a tired smile, he asked what they should play. Thus why Sari was hiding in the tree and watching Wasp look around, calling her name. She smiled when she noticed that he had doubled back; she slowly slipped out of the tree and ran towards the next tree.

"There Sari is!!!" A voice shouted.

Sari shrieked and broke out into a run. She had to make it between the trees, if not she lost. Running faster than she ever thought possible, Sari thought she had lost him when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She shrieked when she suddenly found herself air-born, she then was face to face to a grinning Wasp.

Sari pouted. "You caught me!"

"Sorry, Sari can't hide from Wasp's scanners." Wasp snickered as he poked Sari on the stomach, eliciting a giggle.

"Hey no fair using scanners. That's totally cheating." She laughed as Wasp chuckled and continued to poke her.

Wasp had to admit; he rather enjoyed this game hide and go-seek. He used to play something similar to that on Cybertron. Except it was a training exercise to seek out other teammates hidden in certain areas and taking them out before the timer. Naturally, he always took out Bumble-bot.

Bumble-bot sucked so badly at the game. He was not only clumsy, but could not shut his vocal processor even if you sedated him.

Wasp jumped when he heard a very loud growl. Holding Sari close, he aimed his stinger at the sound. When the growl came again, he looked down and realized that the growl came from Sari, more precisely, her stomach. He stared in awe that something so small could make such a loud noise.

Sari blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry. Can we have dinner? We could just, you know, talk and get to know each other better." Sari was sure that dates normally involved going into expensive restaurants and stuff.

Wasp smiled in relief. Finally, a break from all this running around! No offense on Sari, but the girl was pretty hyper. All this running around he had been doing with Sari was making him low on energy. A nice cool refreshing can of oil and a few cubes of energon sounded so good right about now. And besides, as fun as it was to entertain the girl, he wanted to know what made Sari's processors tick anyway. After all, he was going to be spending the rest of his life with her.

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, in Sari's room, a raid and search was going by several invisible life-forms. With the blueprints and the security codes in their hands, it was pretty easy to find a way to break into her room. Sparkplug was shot before he could even move and the cameras were obliterated. Suddenly, several men appeared after turning off their cloaking belts. With just their black rubber suits, they were able to camouflage in the darkness of the room while the infrared from their goggles tried to find Sari. So far, she had not been here all morning. One of them, their leader, pulled out a small cell phone and contacted their boss.

As soon as the other line was picked up, the man spoke. "The target is not here. There doesn't seem to be any signs that she has been here recently. Most likely she went to see her Autobot friends. We will try to see if we can isolate her from her robotic friends to avoid suspicion."

"Seek her out then and kill her when you see her. I want her and Sumdac pushing daisies." A distorted voice stated. Despite the distortion, it is very clear that the owner of the voice was annoyed.

"Yes sir," The assassin saluted to his boss. He turned and gave another order to his men. "Seek out Sari Sumdac and destroy her. Remember, she is a machine and will not go down easily."

The dark shadows nodded and disappeared, activating their cloaking belts, and leaving out the window to seek out their target.

TBC

Hehehe, an Overprotective Bulkhead. That's cute!! Well, for me, not for Wasp when he finds himself with a mouthful of wreckingball. The date continues in the v=next chapter and we get some insight about what is going with Bumblebee?

Meanwhile, can anyone take a guess on who wants Sari Sumdac dead? Hehehe, shouldn't be so hard to figure out.

Stay Tuned.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

A big shout out to Kerra Quigley. If not for her, this chapter would have been uploaded two weeks later. Thank goodness she managed to get my lazy butt working.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers animated. If I did, Blurr would be by my side and Shockwave would be cubed.**

Chapter Five: Getting to know you

Optimus didn't understand it. How did Sentinel Prime manage to capture Sunstorm? It was unbelievable that he managed to find one before him, since Sentinel never did do so hot in tracking back in the academy. But to actually take one on with no team effort, even if it was one Decepticon, it should not have been possible.

He was not the only one to think that. He noticed that Jazz and Prowl had a hard time believing that Sentinel would be able to achieve this act.

"Oh Bulkhead, did you see Sa……..?" Bulkhead drove right past him and ran into the base and into Ratchet's office. He was shouting something out that was ended with a few minutes of silence.

Bumblebee was no longer focused on the game and was now staring at Ratchet's door, insulted. "What, no 'hello'? No 'how's the game going, little buddy?'" Bumblebee was surprised by Bulkhead's behavior. How Rude!

Optimus blinked when he noticed that Bumblebee had gone back to playing video games despite the fact that he kept telling the bot to monitor the security in case of another attack by Wasp. Maybe he was distracted because he missed Sari. It had been days since they last saw her.

Optimus smiled gently at the youngest Autobot. "Why don't you take a break if you're distracted? I think Sari might need company…….." stopped talking when Bumblebee suddenly gave them a glare that would have off-lined Megatron on the spot.

"Why the fragging slag is everyone asking if I want to see Sari lately? Can't we go one day without visiting her or putting her in danger? Besides, unless we need an upgrade or someone is injured beyond Ratchet's skills, there's no reason to call her. Let the kid rest and **LET ME BE!!!"** Bumblebee put more volume to the game and ignored everyone else as he focused on beating up the bad guy in the Boss level. The Autobots looked at one another as they tried to understand the sudden hostility. Bulkhead was also shocked by his friend's aggressive attitude as he walked back out.

"You think I jumbled something when I hit him?" Bulkhead asked when he remembered that he hit Bumblebee pretty hard when he thought he was Wasp in disguise.

"Either that, or Bumblebee truly doesn't want to see Sari." Optimus awed at the venom in Bumble's vocal processors. He hoped Bumblebee didn't suddenly resent and hate Sari. The last thing she needed now was to lose one of her first and closest friends.

"Uuuuhhh, You mind snapping Ratchet out of his system crash for me?" Bulkhead asked Optimus as he rubbed the back of his head.

"System's crash? What happened?" Ratchet was a tough bot that had survived and fought in the first war. It would take a heck of a lot to blow his fuses like that.

"Oh I just told him that Sari is on a date." Bulkhead stated with a scowl. This still didn't sit well with his processors. Prowl suddenly lost his balance and nearly fell on his face if Jazz hadn't caught him.

"Oh, is that all?" Optimus walked calmly towards Ratchet's office.

Jazz blinked as Prowl sighed and said. "Wait a while; it will hit him any minute."

They heard the sound of Optimus' calm footsteps as he headed down the hallway where Ratchet was. Then they heard the footsteps stop. After that brief pause, it was followed by running footsteps that got louder until Optimus came back with a stupefied expression.

"SHE'S WHAT?!!!!!" Optimus bellowed. Little Sari was seeing boys? The girl who last week said that boys were icky? That Sari? His little charge?

"Dating. A guy. And when she's supposed to be resting. I told Ratchet that and he just stood there with a serene look on his face. I poked him and waved my hand a few times in front of him and he still didn't move." Bulkhead stated as casually as he prepared to see if there were more parts to use for the space bridge.

No one noticed that Bumblebee had suddenly stopped playing the game and was staring ahead with an incredulous expression. A few minutes later he snapped out of it and went back playing, but a murderous expression was stuck on his faceplates and he was pressing the buttons a later harder then he should.

Optimus still looked stunned; then like a zombie, went to Ratchet's office to fix the veteran. Optimus was stunned to notice that Ratchet with a serene look in his faceplates. His optics were online but were devoid of life. His entire body seemed eerily still.

There were days when Optimus felt that Primus had a personal vendetta against him and that he purposely found ways to make Optimus' life more stressful. It was true; he had grown protective of the little one in an almost fatherly figure. Sari was a big help and while he underestimated her sometimes, he was all too aware how fragile she was. She could easily be killed by the Decepticons, something that he would never forgive himself for if that happened.

Before her upgrade, he had to worry about her getting hurt from her need to join in Decepticon fights and humans kidnapping her to use against them.

He realized that now, they were the least of his worries.

Dating? She was dating a boy? What if the boy turned out to be harmful? What if it was a Deceoticon human ally leading her into a trap? What if he hurt her feelings? Or forced her into doing something she didn't want? What if he was one of those obsessive stalkers that he had seen in some movies that Bumblebee rented that wanted to keep Sari in a nice little golden cage and keep her as an exotic pet?..... Okay, maybe he was over thinking this, but it could happen!

So many questions and scenarios played in his head and not all of them were good.

Optimus reached forward and hit Ratchet in the back of his head. Not exactly medically advisable, but it normally worked. Ratchet lost the serene look in his eyes and looked for the entire world angry enough to take on Megatron himself.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN SARI'S ON A DATE WITH A BOY SHE JUST MET?!!!!" **Ratchet's voice could be heard all over New Detroit.

This was one of those days.

OoooOoooO

Sari marveled at Wasp's ship as she looked around and explored. It was much cooler then the Ark ship. It was shaped like a green pyramid on the outside and on the inside, the entire room was green. Wasp watched as she explored the base. He smiled at her inquisitive nature and could not help but find it cute. Usually, he had no patience for beings that had no knowledge to technology that even the most simple-minded protoform would know about.

But then, Sari was from a planet that didn't have that kind of technology, so that was forgivable.

Sari was entranced by the rooms. She had only been in the Arc a few times. But the arc did not have the same technology that she was looking at. It seemed a bit run down and if she hadn't known that it was a super huge transformer ship, she would have thought it was a piece of junk and no wonder they crashed landed.

The main room and the medic area had technology that her dad would kill to have. Maybe when her dad comes back, she could take him on a tour here. It might help the slightly strained relationship and really give her some quality Father-daughter moments. Sari was about to go a closed room when Wasp stopped her.

"Not that room!" he shouted as he pulled her back.

"Huh?" Was it just her, or did his eyes glow brighter than usual.

"Very dangerous. Wasp has all sorts of junks in this room. Wasp not want Sari hurt." Wasp answered with a serious expression.

"Oh. Okay." Sari accepted this. Maybe it was a weapon's room. She instead walked to where the recreation room was.

Wasp sighed through his ventilators. He did not want to tell Sari that he stole a ship that still had a crew in it. He most definitely didn't want Sari to see what he had to do to them in order to get that ship to himself.

OoooOoooO

The assassins had searched the entire city for a red headed teenage Indian girl. From what they had picked up from the city gossip, one of the new Autobots had shown up. From what they heard, Sari was seen with him and was apparently dating him.

Considering that she was machine herself, this was not surprising.

"She'll have to come back eventually. Find her and complete the mission." One of them stated in the dark. They all activated their cloakers and ran off to different directions.

OoooOoooO

At the recreation hall, the couple were sitting on the floor in a form of a picnic as Sari eat her fast food that she ordered while Wasp had a bowl full of cube energon and a tank of oil. Sari had wanted them to eat in a restaurant, but they didn't serve Transformers apparently.

Sari was chewing her hamburger and drinking her milkshake while Wasp was watching her intensively. He liked watching her chew her food. Especially when she had such a cute little mouth. The look of delight on eating her favorite food made her look so adorable, so delectable,……. So kissable. Wasp's glossa unknowingly slipped out of his mouth to lick his lip plates.

'_So cute. I can't believe that anyone would want to hurt her. The Decepticons are truly heartless creatures to want to destroy such perfect creatures as herself.'_

Sari noticed that Wasp was staring at her again. She looked away and tried not to feel awkward. She straightened her shoulders, sat up straight and chewed slower, trying not to do anything embarrassing. But no matter what she did, Wasp was still keeping a steady gaze on her and it continued to make her feel self-conscious.

She wondered if this was how Megatron feels whenever Lugnut stares at him like that.

'_Why does he always look at me like that? Am I hideous or something? Then again, I am human, well part human. That must be disgusting to him. But then, he asked me out, why would he do that if he thought I wasn't disgusting?'_

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _'Maybe he felt sorry for me. After all, I was crying when he first saw me?'_

"Sari, is Sari okay?" Wasp asked, having watched her go from cheerful to uncomfortable to sad in a matter of seconds. Were all humans so emotional?

"What? Oh yeah, I feel great." She could see that Wasp didn't believe her but didn't push for answers.

"So Wasp, how come your optics are violet?" Sari asked without thinking. She wondered why he did not have any of the trademark red or blue optics. The only other person who had different optics was Swindle. But then, she didn't really see him as a Decepticon. He seemed more of the type to make money and sell it to the highest bidder, be they Autobot or Decepticon.

She highly doubted Wasp was a salesman or even interested in a trade.

Wasp looked at her and narrowed his optics for a bit from the question, before he schooled his features to a blank face. Sari didn't know the significance of his eyes so he would not hold it against her.

"This just reminder that Wasp is not an Autobot anymore. Optics remind Wasp what Wasp has become and that Wasp is no longer the same Wasp as before." Wasp answered as he twirled the barrel of oil in his hands.

"Really? Sorry for bringing it up." Sari looked guilty. Of course she didn't know anything about him. Sari was sure that whatever happened to him must have been bad, as whenever she looked in his optics, there was always something eerie about them. Not just his color. Beneath the obvious affection for her that she sees, his eyes kind of reminded her of Blitzwing, whenever he showed his pumpkin face.

Wasp shrugged and gulped down the oil. He had to admit something about Earth; it made the most delicious oil in this side of the galaxy.

Maybe it wasn't so evil after all.

"This type of oil is nice, what is it?" he asked as he took a large gulp.

"Huh, oh, it's fossil fuel. It's from dead dinosaurs from centuries ago." Sari answered as she slurped her milkshake.

Wasp spat out his drink and coughed out the remaining oil that he could still taste.

Earth was evil _and_ disgusting.

Wasp glared at her as if it were her fault earth was out to harm him. Sari tried to hide her grin. Changing the subject, Sari decided to ask the next question. "So, were you ever part of the elite?"

This proved to be a far worse question to ask because of the way his optics darkened and the snarling scowl on him deepened. But he calmed down when he saw he was scaring Sari again.

"Wasp was an officer, never made it to the elites, though. Wasp wanted so much to be, but apparently Fate decided to curse Wasp with bad luck."

'_And that bad luck started when I met Bumble Bot. I swear to Primus I'll make him wish he had never been sparked.'_

Sari gulped. Clearly Wasp's time on Cybertron was not something he wanted to discuss. Why was it every time she asked any Autobot about their past they gave her vague answers or ignored her all together?

Was Cybertron that horrible a place, even without Decepticons on it to cause trouble?

"It's all that Bumbler's fault!!" Wasp snarled suddenly. Being reminded of his past was getting him angrier by the second.

Sari blinked. "Bumbler?"

"When Wasp was training in academy, Sentinel-bot was Wasp's trainer at time and Wasp remembers that one Bumbler in particular often got into trouble because of him, always do things that give extra punishment on Wasp and always bother Wasp by trying to be Wasp's friend. That Bot can't stop being stupid for one nano-klik. Stupid Bumbler!" Sari giggled. That Bumbler sounded like a real class act. But something that he said triggered her processors.

"Sentinel Prime was your drill sergeant? Bet that was fun!" Sari commented as she raised an eyebrow.

Wasp snarled, causing Sari to jump. He still could not believe that Sentinel Minor had been promoted to Prime! What kind of fragging Empties would promote that imbecile to be part of the Elite, and second in command of Magnus no less? Clearly, he lucked out in not being part of the Elite Guards if it meant taking orders from fools like that.

"Can I ask you another question?" Sari asked shyly.

"Does question involve Wasp's past?" Wasp coldly asked as he shoved some of the energon down his mouth. The good feelings that he had were now becoming numb. Memories of the stockades and his unlimited hatred for Bumble-bot were flowing in his circuits like electricity.

"No, just the present." Sari said, warily. She could see that her questioning was really starting to torque him. She was feeling awkward and uncomfortable now since Wasp seemed not too impressed with her inquiries.

'_Wonder if the guys feel the same way with my questions?' _she thought as she picked her pie. She knew that they had a past, but they rarely talk about it. At least, not with her.

"Shoot, then." Wasp allowed as he chewed his energon. The next question, however, took him completely by surprise.

"Why did you ask me on a date?" that had been lingering in her mind all day and she wanted to know why a strange Cybertronian who was new to earth would ask a seemingly human girl on a date.

Wasp nearly choked on his energon. He now preferred the last other questions, at least those were easier than this.

"Uuuummm, well, Wasp wanted to. Wasp can date whomever Wasp wants, be they human or Cybertronian. Wasp not picky." Wasp answered, stuttering. He felt like smacking himself. _'Great, now she thinks I'm just a desperate mech looking for any form of female companionship.'_

"So, are humans attractive to you or something?" Sari asked cautiously. At least this guy wasn't a jerk like Sentinel Prime.

The question caught Wasp so off guard that he answered faster than he could think.

"No, Wasp normally thinks that organics are disgusting and unattractive, not too impressive or intelligent."

Sari's eyes widened as she dropped her fork. She looked at Wasp with pain-filled tears in her eyes as she abruptly stood up and ran, transforming as she did so, not noticing that her helmet and armor now matched the color of her dress. It took Wasp three seconds to realize what he just said before he leapt after her and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her to his face.

"Wait!" _'Slag, I'm really screwing things up. Why did I say that? This is something Bumble-bot would do!'_

Removing her face mask, Sari glared at him through her tears. Considering what has happened to her for the past weeks, she was starting to get sensitive about her species and looks. "No, you said enough! You think I'm unattractive, disgusting, stupid and unimpressive! So let's just drop this date and let me leave." Sari yelled. She really wanted to blast him with her energy, but Wasp was holding her arms down with his digits. Wasp's optics flared with a touch of insanity and a potent amount of fear of losing Sari. His spark pulsed rapidly in pain at the harm he had done to the girl. With a burst of energy, Sari broke free of his hand and started to skate towards the woods. Wasp tried to run after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She shouted as she tried to leave only to hear a scream of turmoil. She turned around and spotted Wasp on his hands and knees looking for like he was about to lose everything.

"PLEASE SARI, DON'T LEAVE WASP!!!" Wasp sounded frighteningly desperate and his ventilation was giving off the impression that he was hyperventilating. Sari looked at him in shock, not noticing that the tears in her eyes were glowing as blue as her eyes and ruining her mascara. It pained Wasp that he was the cause of those tears. Reluctantly, she skated back to him and transformed back into her civilian form.

"So, what did you mean back there?" Sari asked coolly with her arms crossed and a small frown on her face.

"What Wasp mean is, that Wasp doesn't normally find humans attractive. Wasp grew up thinking Organics were disgusting, dangerous and inferior. Wasp may not have known much about organics personally, but Wasp spent whole life thinking that. And Wasp does not think Sari is unattractive and disgusting. In fact," Wasp caressed Sari's face with his thumb. "Wasp thinks that Sari is far prettier than even the femmes of Cybertron."

Sari's eyebrows shot up at Wasp as he said that. "You really mean that? You're not just saying that to make me feel better."

Wasp picked up Sari and pulled her close to his face and nuzzled her. "Wasp means every word. Sari is so pretty, nice, fun, sweet yet sassy, with courage and determination of an Autobot Elite. What bot wouldn't fall in love for someone like Sari?" Wasp stated, once again, inwardly flinching that he was being so honest and open with her.

"Sentinel wouldn't." Sari pointed out. She was blushing as red as a tomato. How could Wasp not see her as an obsolete freak?

"Sentinel-bot not count. Both Sari and Wasp know that Sentinel-bot is a fool." Wasp grinned. Sari laughed at that, causing Wasp to broaden his grin. Good, she stopped crying.

Sari was still not smiling. "How can you possibly think I'm pretty? Aren't organics normally weird looking to your species?"

"Wasp thought Sari was special when Wasp first saw Sari. Wasp normally ignore organics or even shoot at them if they bother Wasp. But Wasp felt drawn to Sari when Wasp first saw Sari."

Sari curled up on his chest, her small hands on his mouth guard as she lowered it down.

"Can we talk about each other now?" she asked with big blue eyes. Wasp sighed and gave her s small nod. He might as well stop being vague. He and Sari should get to know each other. Nearly two hours later, they spent talking about their pasts and demons. Sari had told him about her life when the Autobots showed up, while Wasp told her about his years at the academy and in Kaon. Telling Sari about his prison life had been the most difficult thing he had ever done. Luckily, the spark connection was making being honest with her a bit easy, although he made sure not to go into too much detail on what he went through in prison. Wasp laid close near a tree as he listened to Sari spill her guts out next.

"And that's when I woke up in the Medic bay." Sari finished with a sigh.

Wasp rubbed Sari's back. That was so sad! He was not the sentimental bot nor did he sympathize easily from sob stories. But hearing Sari's life was just…………… words couldn't describe what had happened. He could not imagine waking up one day and learning that there was no evidence that he ever existed, or be kicked out of his childhood home by a power hungry businessman; then to learn that his creator was hiding a large secret from him. Poor Sari, to make things worse, she had recently found out that she wasn't entirely human. While her relationship with her father was fixed, Sari found that being part Cybertornian was not all that fun when she forced the upgrade. Wasp will admit that nothing made him happier to learn that Sari almost killed Bumblebee, but he could see that Sari was tearing herself apart for it. It had been plaguing her ever since she managed to control herself.

"Wasp sorry this happen to Sari. Sari deserves to be happy, not to be treated like trash. Wasp also sorry that Sari had suffered from Powell. Does Sari want Wasp to kill Powell?" He asked as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Sari giggled. "I'll think about it." Sari joked, not knowing how deathly serious Wasp was.

"Besides, my life isn't nearly as bad as yours, Wasp. I can't believe that no one defended you or helped you! You must have been so alone." Hearing Wasp's story about his betrayal by all his friends and family as well as his incarceration by 'that slagging, fragging glitch for processors Bumbler' was astonishing. They just arrested him and sent him away? They didn't even see that he got a fair trial! And the prisons sounded terrible. She knew prisons were bad and where bad guys go, but she could not imagine an innocent person being sent there. She also had the feeling that Wasp wasn't being totally honest in what had happened to him in prison.

The rest of the time was in silence as they allowed their presence to keep them happy. Wasp could feel Sari's spark through his connection sooth his rage while Sari felt her guilt and misery just melt away. Sari glanced at Wasp as she realized that his mouth guard was off his face. It occurred to her that this date was nearly coming to an end and she still had not gotten her first kiss.

"Ummmmm, Wasp?" She licked her dry lips nervously. Her spark was pulsing faster than her human heart could ever hope to keep up.

"Yez?" Wasp lovingly asked as he eyed the human that was looking at his lips.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Wasp thinks Sari is gorgeous." Wasp uttered, not even wincing on how open he was being to Sari.

"Well, then, you won't mind if I do THIS!!!" Sari suddenly jumped off his chest and landed on his face. Wasp nearly jumped at the attack.

"Sari, what are…………..?" Her next action caught him completely off guard. Sari reached Wasp's lips and planted her lips on his.

OoooOoooO

"TOTAL KNOCKOUT!! GAME OVER!!!" the video game on screen shouted to Bumblebee. Bumblebee just stared ahead. He didn't know why, but he suddenly had the urge to shoot something. Something was happening out there and he had the feeling that it involved Sari. As he contemplated this, he found himself over hearing a conversation to his left.

"How the frell did that idiot capture a Decepticon without back up?" Ratchet demanded to know. He had been told of Sunstorm's capture in order to stop him from further ranting about Sari and was now stunned about Sentinel Prime's so called accomplishment. Something was rotten about this! Sentinel Prime has never shown any skill in taking on Decepticon one on one. Heck, it wasn't possible to do that! It would take a squad to take only one on. Only Ultra Magnus could achieve that.

"I still find that hard to believe myself." Optimus agreed as he looked at Sentinel Prime suspiciously. He and Sentinel had trained together. He knew how good he was and his weakness. No! There was no way he could have taken out a Decepticon all by himself anymore then he could.

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!" Sentinel Prime shouted. They should be worshipping the ground he walked on, even if it was dirty and dusty. Sentinel Prime glared at his former friend. "Oh come on, you're just jealous that I caught a Decepticon before any of you could. Is it really that hard to believe that I caught a Decepticon all by myself?"

"YES!!!!!" Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet and Bulkhead shouted. Bumblebee also contributed but it wasn't as loud and it was a bit absent-minded as he was still focused on his games. Sentinel looked like he was about to throw a tantrum when Jazz intervened.

"Chill, cats! Shouldn't we be worried about those Decepticons still on the loose?" Jazz pointed out, trying to defuse what could be a potential melee fight.

"I'm more worried about this date that Sari is on." Ratchet stated, not noticing the homicidal glare on Bumblebee's face had returned. "She still hasn't come back home. I tried calling her, but her cell phone has probably been left at home. Her secretary stated she still hasn't come home yet and hasn't called either." Ratchet was getting frustrated and a bit worried. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was the boy forcing her into something? Was the reason she jumped at the chance to go with this boy was because she was lonely?

"Let's not panic! I'm sure it's just an innocent evening with her. Perhaps she's not on a date; maybe she is simply giving a boy a tour as she said to the secretary?" Prowl logically stated. He hoped that that was the case. He loved Sari like she was his own youngling. While she was capable of handling herself, he could not help but worry.

Ratchet didn't buy it. "Suppose this kid takes advantage of her? Or forces her into a human version of an interface?" Ratchet shouted out his worries. He cared for the girl even when he didn't show it. He was also to aware of the dangers that an innocent girl like Sari can go through when she looked so attractive to the human eye. In fact, many mechs on Cybertron might even find her attractive.

Bulkhead noted that Bumblebee was now growling. Maybe he was having a bad day on video games.

"Did anyone ever explain to Sari what interfacing is?" Optimus asked as he gave a look at Ratchet. Ratchet immediately caught the look.

"Oh Primus no! I have no intention of explaining to Sari anything of that nature. If you think she should learn it, you explain it to her." Ratchet shouted. Arcee would normally be the one that would teach people that kind of thing. He had little patience for teaching or explaining to protoforms; protoforms with so many questions and neediness as well as inquisitive nature drove his very little tolerance level off the edge.

If it were scientifically possible, Optimus would be blushing as red as his armor right about now.

"I can't teach her something like that. I never even took a program on that particular aspect of our species, never mind explaining it to a youngling." Optimus shouted as he waved his hands.

"Yeah, you're a virgin, we know. That's old news, Optimus. And why are we talking about some stupid organic brat when we should be looking for………………." Sentinel Prime noticed the glares thrown his way when he said that. Even Prowl looked like he was about to throw his ninja stars at him.

"There's more to Sari then you think. She is our charge and we must protect her, even from herself. I'm sorry that you can't understand that, but I must advise you not to insult her in front of us again. I know you hate organic beings, but Sari is special to us." Optimus calmly stated. Sentinel was about to retort on that when he noticed that Optimus had his axe out and was clenching and unclenching it with his servos. Sentinel recognized that habit as a warning that Optimus was reaching the end of his exceedingly high tolerance level and was about to use that axe on the next big-mouth. Sentinel Prime nodded his head and held his glossa.

Despite popular beliefs, Sentinel Prime was not _that_ stupid.

OoooOoooO

Sari opened her eyes and shut them at the bright light from the moon. When she opened them again, she noticed Wasp looking down at her, anxiously.

"Is Sari okay, nothing broken?" Wasp asked as he leaned down to her level.

"Yeah, I'm fine Wasp. What happened?" Sari asked as her whole body was tingling and she felt great.

Wasp rubbed his helm sheepishly. "Wasp should have warned Sari that when Cybertronians kiss, they release spark energy. The energy is exchanged between them." Wasp explained, embarrassingly. He had forgotten that Sari was mostly human and her skin might not be able to handle it. He had to admit her kisses were powerful as well; he had been zapped with energy powerful enough to nearly knock him out.

Sari blinked. She was sure her hair was standing on edge and that her skin was tingling like mad. But other than that, she felt warm and energized. Grinning, she stood up and lifted her arms up towards Wasp. Wasp took the hint and picked Sari up.

"Can we do it again! That was great!" Sari grinned wide, showing all her teeth. She could still feel the tingleness from Wasp's lips. _'I wonder if that's what love feels like?'_

Wasp's mouth dropped. One would think Sari would be at least upset that her first kiss was ruined and that she had been knocked unconscious.

"Sari not mad?" Wasp asked as he looked for any sign of aggravation on her.

"Are you kidding me? Your kiss packs a punch! That was the best kiss I ever had, even though it was my first!" She squealed as she tried to reach his face for another kiss.

Wasp stared at her before he grinned arrogantly. _'Well, what do ya know, I still got it! And I wasn't even trying either. If she thinks that was good, wait until I pack more power in it.'_

"Okay, Sari want it, Sari got it!" Wasp huskily spoke as he leaned forward to his date.

Sari cheered and eagerly started to kiss Wasp again. They spent the next fifteen minutes doing nothing but kissing.

OoooOoooO

"Now isn't that just cute?" A voice mused as it witnessed the strange make-out session from behind the woods. "Disgusting, but cute."

She had originally come here to see if she could steal anything from the Elite ship, until she spotted the strange sight of a techno-organic like herself. She curiously followed her and watched her reveal herself as Sari Sumdac. After listening to the techno-human and the dangerously unstable former Autobot spill their guts out; she was about to leave when Sari decided to be very bold.

She idly wondered if she could sneak a kiss or two to Optimus when she drops by his base next time.

The four-eyed strange being watched for a few minutes before she transformed and scuttled off on her eight legs. She had gotten what she wanted from the wreckage in the former Decepticon base, and after her little stop watching two freak-Os become affectionate, she decided to leave.

She had a plan now and it now involved Wasp.

"Too bad I gotta break up the love birds to do it." She said. "But hey, sacrifices have to be made for science."

OoooOoooO

Sari gasped as she fell on the palm of Wasp's palm, out of breath from her kissing. Wasp's was also trying to get his circuits to cool down from making out with Sari. He looked down at the flushed young lady and smiled at the sweet look of bliss in her eyes.

"Wow." She whispered. She felt the heat on her face, signifying to her that she was blushing. Wasp's optics were glowing with pleasure and he had a slightly silly grin. He grabbed Sari and placed her on his chest, Sari returned the favor by hugging him.

"Yeah, wow." Wasp agreed as he was hugging her body to him. To him, the scene could not have been more perfect. Sari was in his arms at last! Perhaps convincing Sari to stay by his side will not be so hard.

"Does that mean I'm your girlfriend now?" She asked while blushing. Wasp simply chuckled at that.

'_She's so cute.'_ He thought as he ran a finger up and down her back. They stayed like that for a while before Sari pushed herself off him and looked at him with tired eyes.

"I need to go home. It's midnight and I'm kinda sleepy." She yawned. She gave him one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave, pouting slightly when it started to rain again. It looks like she would have to call a taxi again. She failed to see the growing panic and hysteria on Wasp.

"SARI, WAIT!!!"

Sari paused and looked at Wasp. He seemed very distraught at the moment. Wasp considered picking her up again to prevent her from leaving, but decided that it would only frighten her. He calmed himself somewhat and spoke.

"Wasp don't want to be alone tonight, or any other night. Wasp hate being alone, been alone for so long. Can Sari stay the night?" Wasp didn't care how desperate he sounded; he would rather die than feel isolation again.

"What?" Sari was surprised by this declaration. She barely knew this mech and he wanted her to stay in his place? Annoyed, Sari turned around and was about to tell him off. She did not have sleepovers in stranger's places even if it was her new boyfriend. She somehow had the feeling that it was just not done.

But Wasp's next words softened her heart/spark away.

"Please Sari. Wasp was locked up for fifty steller-cycles with no one but Decepticons, traitors, and torturers for company. Wasp suffers from nightmares, fears and Wasp has no one to talk to. All of Wasp's friends leave, Wasp's Family hate Wasp and not help Wasp get out of stockades. Wasp lose everything Wasp ever loved; Sari only friend now, possibly even a family member to Wasp. Wasp doesn't want to be alone ever again; Wasp sick of being alone. Can Sari please stay the night? Wasp promise to be on best behavior……. Please?" Wasp exclaimed out as he got on his hands and knees. He wanted Sari here; to remind him that he was still alive, that he wasn't in the stockades, that he was free, that he was loved and cherished.

It was official: He was now irrevocably in love with her.

Sari tried to stop her tears from flowing as she listened to this. Poor Wasp; no one deserved that! He really did need her. Reaching forward, she wrapped her tiny arms all around his neck as she comforted him. Wasp stiffened, before he wrapped his hands on her and held her as close as possible without crushing her.

"It's okay, Waspy. It's okay." She soothed as she caressed his neck.

"Please Sari." Wasp begged again, feeling his emotions overwhelming him.

Sari kissed him lightly on the neck. "Well, Dad's not home and no one is expecting me to be home. So why not?" She would not allow Wasp to be all by himself when he was in so much turmoil. It wouldn't be right.

Wasp hugged her close to him. "Thank you Sari. Sari has no idea how much this means to Wasp. Wasp has been alone for so long that Wasp often thought of killing Wasp." He shuddered as he hugged her tightly. There had been moments in his life when he considered taking his own life. It was only the promise he made to himself on getting vengeance on Bumblebee that allowed him to continue to function.

The thought of Wasp trying to kill himself made Sari tighten her hug. _'Poor Wasp! He really needs friends. I guess that will be me. Maybe I'll introduce him to the others when he's up for it.'_

Wasp carried Sari back into his ship, cradling her like a little youngling. As they passed several rooms, Sari took note that there were several areas that held berths, which means that this ship was for more than one person. She was too tired to wonder why Wasp would own a ship that was meant to house so many mechs if it was just him.

Entering his room, Wasp placed Sari down and pulled out an armful of rags from a drawer and made a small nest out of them before placing Sari there. He then climbed into his berth and attempted to recharge, his scanners on high alert to insure that Sari was still in the same room.

Sari blinked as she watched Wasp make himself comfortable on his berth. Smiling, she climbed out of her makeshift bed and headed straight towards Wasp's berth. Sari climbed on the berth and rested on Wasp's chest, where his spark rested. She could feel its warm pulse as well as the energy practically pouring out from him. As she made herself comfortable, she didn't notice Wasp stare at the ceiling with his optics getting wider and wider until it covered his face.

To Sari, there was really no big deal about sleeping in the same berth with a Cybertronian. She used to sleep with the Autobots all the time when she lived with them. Whenever she had a nightmare or was lonely, she would sleep with either Prowl or Bumblebee. Optimus was always nervous whenever she slept with him. Bulkhead wouldn't recharge at all. He would always lie perfectly still, afraid that one twitch would get her killed. He was always so self-conscious around her because of his size. She, one time, snuck in Ratchet's room. When Ratchet woke up to find a tiny human sleeping on his chest plate, he threw a fit………… and then threw her out of his room. Good thing Prowl was walking by and just managed to catch her.

"Good night, Wasp."

She wondered what the others would say if they saw her here, with a stranger and spending the night there? Most likely they'd lecture her on the dangers of talking to strangers and not letting them meet him first.

'_I'll speak to them tomorrow.'_ She vowed. _'Besides, I'm helping a friend. They can't yell at me for that.' _She closed her eyes and fell gently to sleep.

Wasp stared at the ceiling as his mind started to go overdrive. Sari was with him, she was on his bed….. No! She was lying right on top of his spark chamber. He considered opening the chamber and merging with her then and there, but he immediately stomped at that idea. There was no way he was going to force himself on Sari. He may be a jerk as he is often described by his many victims on Cybertron, including Bumblebee, but he would like to think that he was better than a Decepticon.

Besides, according to the computer, spark-merging can only exist if both participants are willing. It cannot work when one of them was struggling. It can even be fatal for both of them and result in the extinguishing of both sparks.

Sari suddenly sat up as she remembered something, startling Wasp out of his thoughts.

"Hey Wasp, Do you have a phone somewhere?"

OoooOoooO

Bulkhead's optics glowed in excitement as he received a call. "That was the secretary. She said that Sari just called in." Bulkhead looked relieved that Sari was okay enough to call her home.

"When is she coming home?" Optimus asked fretfully.

Bulkhead's mouth dropped. "She isn't. She called in to say she's having a sleepover with her new boyfriend."

Optimus'mouth dropped; Ratchet swore and looked like he would go on a murderous rampage; Jazz had to keep Prowl from running down the streets to look for Sari (and if possible, kill her boyfriend.) Sentinel Prime was still trying to wonder on the significance of a little human while the jet twins were giggling like school girls.

As for Bumblebee…………

A crunching sound can be heard. They all turned to see Bumblebee crush the game into tiny little pieces in his hands. Bee stared at the game with a vicious look in his optics and a dark scowl. If the Decepticons showed up now, they would beat a hasty retreat at the look on Bumblebee's expression.

"Well, I'm officially bored of video games. Ol' Ratchet had the right idea: I'm hitting the sack early." He stated calmly as he walked out of the room. As soon as his room closed, an uncomfortable silence reigned the room.

"He scary, Sentinel Prime sir." Jetfire commented as he hugged Jetstorm. That was the only time they had ever seen Bumblebee so angry. The bot was normally so cheerful and happy.

"He's just a kid, nothing scary about him." Sentinel choked out in a voice smaller than he wanted.

"Then do you mind not hiding behind me?" Ratchet snapped, annoyed at being used as a shield.

Everyone wondered what had gotten into to normally sweet yet feisty Autobot. Well, everyone except two Cyber-ninjas.

"Did you feel that?" Prowl awed as he watched the direction Bumblebee was going. Yes, this explained his recent attitude towards Sari. How could he have missed something like this?

"Yeah, this cat's got it bad!" Jazz grinned. One of the greatest miracles; he hoped he could witness the event when they get together.

"What, who, what's going on?" Sentinel Prime demanded to know.

"What do you mean he's got it bad, what are you not telling us this?" Optimus demanded to know. If it was the reason for Bumblebee's recent hostility, then he had to know so that he could end it.

"Isn't painfully obvious, Optimus? Bumblebee's got a spark-connection for Sari." Prowl explained as he listened to the sounds of gun-shooting in Bumblebee's room.

OoooOoooO

Several silhouettes were appearing in a park just five miles from where the Autobot Base was.

"She is not in the base either. They were doing nothing but rant about her going on some date."

"Could we have missed her when we got here? She most likely doubled back in her house." A frustrated shadow snarled. This was not how he wanted to spend his week. Watching a bunch of Bots argue and yell was not his idea of a night out.

"No. I also came from there, she's not there." One of them pointed out.

"Stake out the entire city. Make sure she does not escape the city." The leader ordered.

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait until we see her within target range. Then we take her out. After that, we go after Professor Sumdac. She'll show herself in time. When we do see her, remember to bring back evidence for our boss." The head assassin smirked behind his mask as he played with a small energy dagger.

They all nodded and then split up. Each staking out her usual areas she was normally sited in.

OoooOOooO

Unaware of the chaos started by her phone call or the danger that threatens her life; Sari gently went to sleep. It wasn't until one in the morning that Wasp placed a hand on her and encompassed her whole body in it.

TBC

That's cute, although Wasp is a little creepy. Read more on what we see when Wasp and sari spend more time together. And see how Wasp reacts when he goes to the Autobot base and finds out that Bumblebee has a spark connection as well. How will he take that?

It's no contest on who that woman was that was watching Sari and Wasp.

Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Wasp's Dilemma

**Attention everyone:** If you are interested in seeing a picture of Sari and Wasp together (and a jealous Bumblebee), go to my profile page and you'll find a link there. It's what inspired me to write the story.

**Warning:** The chapter will have bathroom fun as well as a lot of sexual touching as a warning. If you are offended by this, do not read and wait for the next chapter that will be cleaner. If you think this is too mild, let me remind you this is my first mature content story and I am not used to writing this type of thing.

**Kerra Quigley:** You should consider leaving a signed review or at least an e-mail address, that way I can answer you when you have a question or suggestion. And take a look at the picture of Wasp and Sari on my profile list.

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. I would like to own a dancing Soundwave though, despite the risk of being hypnotized.**

Chapter six: Wasp's dilemma

Wasp watched as he was led down a long corridor. No matter what he said or how he pleaded for his innocence, no one listened to him. His friends had given him cold stares and those that he had looked up to watched on in disgust.

"Please, someone believe me; I'm not a traitor!" he screamed again. They ignored him and threw him into a small cell with no light or sound entered. Wasp banged helplessly against the door. After twenty minutes, he collapsed on the ground and his ventilations started hyperventilating. He was going to spend the rest of his life in the stockades. That was the penalty for consorting with Decepticons. He didn't even know any Decepticons, let alone know how to communicate with one. This was all that Bumbler's fault!

"**I'll get you for this Bumblebee!!!"** he shrieked in the darkness.

"**You'll be sorry!! You'll be SORRY!! I'll kill you with my bare servos! I'll make you wish you never been sparked!"** He shouted as he watched the room close around him. His vibrant blue eyes turned violet as the shadows crawled around him. **"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE!!"** he vowed as it grew even darker around him.

OoooOoooO

With a start, Wasp powered his optics and stared at the ceiling. He sighed; perhaps he will never be rid of his memories. He suddenly felt something comforting him through his spark, waves of reassurance was flowing into his spark. Something was lying on his chest. He found Sari sleeping on his chest, looking comfortably secured in his hand.

Wasp was wide awake, not believing his luck in having the object of his affection with him. Sari must be sub-consciously using her spark connection with him to calm him down from his nightmare.

'_I could definitely get used to waking up like this. Better then having the guard kicking me awake or one of my fellow inmates do it.'_ Wasp thought with a smile. His smile disappeared as a sudden thought entered his mind. What if the other Autobots find out about this? What if they decide that she should not stay with him, regardless of the spark connection? What if the Elites take her from him? Wasp's optics narrowed and they glowed in a darker shade of violet, his hand closed around the sleeping Sari possessively as he contemplated what he would do.; and none of them were pleasant.

'_They won't take her from me! Sari is mine! If anyone tries to take her, I'll kill them myself.'_

Wasp looked at Sari sleeping like she hadn't had a care in a world. He couldn't help but remark on how cute she was. He slowly lifted him servo up and poked Sari on the stomach knowing she was ticklish there. As soon as the tip of his finger touched her, Sari giggled in her sleep. Wasp smirked and continued to poke her on the stomach. Sari started to giggle and pushed the finger away. Wasp's smirk broadened and he continued to poke the little human.

Sari giggled again and pushed his finger away in her sleep. "Bumblebee, cut it out!"

Wasp froze.

Sari opened her eyes and looked up to see a grim-faced Wasp. "Oh, morning Wasp." She had almost forgotten about last night. She was just about to give him a morning peck when she suddenly found herself tumbling off of him and on the berth, luckily, she landed on her back. It took her a moment to realize that Wasp had sat up abruptly and had forced her to fall off him. Before she could say anything, Wasp had left the room.

Sari jumped at the sound of gun firing and broken furniture that can be heard just outside.

OoooOooooO

Back at the base, Jazz walked in the Headquarters of the Earth Autobots and nearly stalled at the sight. The Autobots looked like they had not recharged at all. They were moving rather slowly and they were powering in and out of their optics, like they were fighting recharge mode.

"Did any of you sleep at all last night?" Jazz asked as he looked at the much drained looking bots. The Autobots grumbled a few words and simply went back to fighting the sandman.

"Did Sari call at all?" Bulkhead murmured from his arms. Thanks to Ratchet's rants, he had nothing but worst case scenarios to occupy his processors all night, each of them more nightmarish then the last.

"That girl is soooo grounded." Ratchet moaned from under his arms. She's the reason why he had not been working at all. He had called every area where Sari normally hung out, but no one saw her there. He did not want to think about Sari at a boy's house, where he had her in his mercy. The thought brought out the soldier in him again. If the boy knew what was good for him, he'd stay away from Sari.

Prowl had been meditating in the corner to reach his Calm center. He had, on several occasions yesterday, tried to go to the city and question every teenage boy he could find in order to find Sari. Curse Jazz for stopping him! He was most certainly not irrational. He simply thought that human procreation was a bit overrated and wanted to 'neutralize' the male hormones in any and all teenage boys he could find. Nothing wrong with that, even Optimus gave him his blessing.

"Why hasn't she called? Why isn't she home? What was she thinking sleeping at a boy's house without my persmiss……….. I mean, her father's permission? Surely she realizes that young ladies don't do that." Optimus ranted as he stood up and moved to the consul and see if she's contacted them.

If he did get contact on her, he vowed to keep her in the base and guard her himself to make sure nothing ever got to her again.

And he'd do it, too.

"Actually, She doesn't." Ratchet interrupted his thoughts.

"Pardon?" Optimus inquired.

Ratchet sighed. "Sari was eight years old until more than a week ago. At that age, sleeping with a boy her age was not an issue. Sleep-overs with both genders are considered an innocent gathering at that age. Sari has no idea what to expect from this older new boy and we shouldn't expect her to."

"She probably wouldn't know she was in danger until it's too late." Prowl solemnly stated as he clenched his hands. How could he look at himself in the mirror again if Sari was dead or worse………

"What if it is too late?" Bulkhead asked with wide optics.

"We won't go there. Sari's alive. I refuse to believe that she can survive Decepticon attacks and not a human boy." Optimus had already underestimated her once, he wouldn't do it again. But that didn't mean he wouldn't worry.

Sentinel, who had just walked in made his first mistake: Opening his mouth. "Or she could just be mating with the boy; ever think of that? I understand that organics like to mate like the animals they are from time to………" he suddenly crashed on the ground after he got hit by an electrical attack. Bumblebee was at the entry hall with his new combat stingers out and aimed at Sentinel's chest plate. Sentinel Prime nearly sprung a leak at the barely contained murderous rage in Bumblebee's optics and took a step back when he noticed his stingers were releasing sparks dangerously. Ignoring everything else, Bumblebee walked past his teammates, seeming unwavering and angry. His optics had narrowed and his stingers were still out and cracking with electrical powers. He had spent the entire morning in the back of the base shooting small human sized dummies, imagining them to be Sari's boyfriend. He hadn't missed a shot and they were all headshots.

You could say he was feeling a mite trigger-happy.

"I'm going to look for Sari and drag her back here, hopefully not kicking and screaming. I'll call when I find her." His optics were filled a near fanatical determination. He walked out of the base leaving everyone to stare in shock at their normally happy and friendly Autobot youngling.

Bulkhead gapped. "Whoa!" he never would have thought Bumblebee would have the guts to attack an Elite guard, even if it is Sentinel Prime.

"I want that mech in the brig. Do you hear me, that's an assault on an Elite guard!" Sentinel shouted.

Jazz snorted. "Boy, you must be out of your mind? I ain't going near that cat……… nah, tiger is more appropriate word, until he does something about that temper of his."

Prowl answered. "It's the spark connection. He holds Sari's life as his responsibility. What you just witnessed is a mech determined to go to the end of the world for his potential." He smirked at the shaking Sentinel. "And one who was willing to protect her honor.

"We should have a talk with him when he gets back. I don't think he knows about it yet." Ratchet sighed. That's all he needed: two hormonal teenagers that have no clue how their bodies work. He didn't want to have to explain this to Sari. Heck, he wished he had never found out that she was part Cybertronian; it would have given a legitimate reason to not have to teach her this kind of thing.

Bulkhead suddenly gasped as he was enlightened by a theory, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I think he does," Bulkhead shouted in surprise. "I think he does have a general idea of what's wrong with him and that's why he's been avoiding her."

OoooOoooO

Sari walked up to the recreation hall where Wasp was eating his rations. Unsurprisingly, he was pointedly ignoring her now. She sighed; with her new processors/brain that gave her a photographic memory, she knew that she had mistaken Wasp for Bumblebee. One thing she knew about boyfriends and girlfriends is that you never mistake the other for someone else; it's bound to cause trouble.

"Wasp, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Bumblebee." She began sadly. Wasp continued to eat his rations and ignore Sari. Sari bit her lip and tried not to cry. "Wasp, please look at me." Wasp turned and looked out the window, avoiding Sari's presence.

"Sari wants to be Wasp's girlfriend but calls Wasp someone else? Care to explain, Sari?" Wasp coldly asked.

Sari sighed. "I'm used to waking up next to Bumblebee. When I lived with the other Autobots, I was used to seeing or waking up from the others. I guess I assumed you were Bumblebee because he used to do that to me in order to wake me up." Sari looked at Wasp and was relieved that the coldness was gone from his optics. Standing up, Wasp walked up to the upset teen.

Wasp sighed as he still refused to look at her. "Does Sari see Wasp as Bumblebee?" He hadn't been lying to Bumblebee when he said they were a lot alike in some ways. Still, he didn't exactly like to be mistaken for that loser, especially not by his girlfriend.

"No. Sure, you sometimes remind me of him in a scarily weird way, but you're not him. I guess that's why I like you. Okay that sounds weird, but let me explain: When I'm with Bee or the other Autobots, I feel like a kid, a tag along, a little girl. I mean, sure, I am a little girl, but I kinda wanna feel like I'm not getting in the way all the time. You make me feel so different, Wasp. There's something about you that's kinda…….… hot. It makes me feel older or special. I love being near you for one of those reasons. You're not just different from Bee, you different from any robot I've met." Sari answered while tripping on her words. She couldn't really describe her feelings in words, but she hoped Wasp got the general idea.

Wasp walked up to her and crossed his arms and looked down on her. Sari looked up and her lip trembled. She didn't want to lose her first boyfriend.

Wasp leaned down to her and smiled. "Wasp like Sari's answer and Wasp forgive Sari."

Sari grinned and threw herself to Wasp's face in a hug. Wasp smiled and patted her back.

OoooOoooO

Bumblebee had spent most of the morning driving all over New Detroit to seek out his little human. Bumblebee was intent on seeking out Sari and having her back in the base. Despite his reluctance in seeing her, he did this solely on the fact that he was protecting her from him: His spark that had been giving him problems lately and it was all Sari's fault! Oh, he didn't hate or even resent Sari, he would never hate her. But he wished that she had for once listened to Ratchet and just taken time in learning to fight rather than upgrade herself. Did she have any idea what she had done by doing this? And he wasn't talking about her attack on him. No! He already forgave her for that. She was not at fault and he had done far more stupid things himself; the kind that had even put her in danger. No, he meant what it did to him emotionally.

When Bumblebee first laid eyes on Sari, he knew there was something special about her. That was why he rescued her at the very beginning. At first, he just thought he had found a kindred spirit in the little girl. She was happy, funny, brave, resourceful, smart and so full of life. It was like having a baby sister. But then, the more he spent time with her, the less she seemed like a sister and more like something else. He wanted to know everything about her, wanted to play with her, hold her and protect her from the world around her. Terrifyingly enough, he started to become obsessed with Sari. The only thing that had prevented him from approaching her further was that she was so young. His morals and Autobot programming reminded him of that so he ignored the feelings he had for her. It also helped that Sari had no clue about love or interfacing.

But the feelings had gotten prominent when she upgraded herself. If the feelings had been strong before, they went nova the first time he saw her new blue eyes. (He preferred those eyes over the scarlet Decepticon-ish eyes she had before.) It had taken every last drop of self-control not to kiss her silly as she lay in stasis from Ratchet's EMP attack and it took additional control not to tear Ratchet servo to servo for attacking her. He had nearly lost her then, and had feared the ramifications of what had happened to her. But then, he should have worried of the ramifications that were done on him as she 'matured'. He now found it difficult to be in the same room as her without having a reason to touch her, pick her up, or even kissing her.

And then, there were those dreams he had of her.

Sometimes, she was just standing there in a gown and he would dance with her like in those cartoon fairy tale movies that she liked to watch. Other times, he would fight Decepticons while she was tied up in a pole. He was often rewarded with a kiss afterwards. But now, with her new upgrade, he found that his dreams involved more touching and kissing. One time, he had a dream that he was an actual Bumblebee and she was a little rose, ready for pollinating.

That dream was weird and he had no idea of the meaning behind it.

Bee didn't dare tell others about this. Sari was their little human. Everyone loved her, even grumpy old Ratchet and Mr. No-fun Prowl. If they learned he was having an obsession of her, they would probably separate him from her permanently. Now that she was older and beautiful, the security around her would double because let's face it, Sari may be a teenager, but she was still an eight year old. Many perverts out there will take advantage of that; Perverts that he would gladly deal with.

Just like that boyfriend that he was going to have to deal with soon; with permanent means.

Bumblebee gasped when he felt it again. Sari was doing something rather enjoyable as the same as two days ago that had actually off-lined him for a while. He wasn't sure, but he felt her doing some sort of new activity that other night. It had brought powerful spikes of pleasure inside him that had knocked him off-line for a few minutes. He had been embarrassed to explain to Optimus why he had passed out on floor.

His thoughts were interrupted when his com-link went off. It was Optimus.

"Bumblebee, SUV is in down town New Detroit. You need to get there as quickly as you can."

"But I still haven't found Sari yet!" He was sure that he would have found her by now. He could feel it in his spark.

"We will try calling her again later, but for now, we need you." Optimus stated. As much as he wanted Sari to be found, he had to deal with criminals, especially since Slo-Mo got herself a new timepiece and Bumblebee had the only shield to battle it.

Bumblebee growled in frustration. "Fine, I'll be right there." He could still feel the small spikes of pleasure.

'_Sari's taking a shower.'_ Bumblebee moaned. _'Hopefully, it'll just be a quick one.'_

OoooOoooO

Bumblebee wasn't the only one feeling it. Wasp suddenly had a pleasant sensation run through his circuits, like someone was caressing then from in and out. His spark was feeling pleasure like never before and he found his ventilation was activated. No doubt Sari was responsible for this.

Wasp moaned. "What is Sari doing?"

"Taking a shower!" Sari answered. She had found the shower racks. It had taken sometime, but she finally activated them and was now washing herself. She made a vow to never sleep with a bra again, it was uncomfortable. She also decided that sleeping with makeup itches. She had at first started scrubbing her body at first, and then she slowed it down and decided to slowly work up a lather with the soap. She never liked taking showers before, but now they felt so good and relaxing.

Wasp blinked his optics before he smirked. He stood up and walked, anticipation tingling in his body.

"Wasp likes to take shower with Sari too. " Wasp grinned as he walked in the shower racks….

Only to be hit by an energy ball!

"Out, out, out!!! You'll take a shower when I'm done!" Sari screamed as she hid behind a wall and prepared to throw more balls of energy to Wasp, who made a tactical retreat. Wasp pouted. He wanted to see Sari in her proto-form state again.

"S'not fair! Why Wasp not help Sari take shower."

"I'm a big girl, Wasp. I can take a bath by myself." Sari's voice huffed as she walked back in the room. Wasp had a lot of nerve! She wouldn't even let her father see her in the showers, let alone someone else.

OoooOoooO

About a few miles away, two Decepticon started duking it out. The Lieutenant and loyal servant of Megatron; Lugnut, and the shadowy bounty hunter, Lockdown.

"That the best you can do, to think you're one of Megatron's top soldiers." Lockdown mocked, trying to rile him up.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THE GLORIOUS NAME MEGATRON IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL TONE?!!" Lugnut shouted as he tried to blast him with his missiles."To think you wear the mark of the proud Decepticon race?"

"To each his own, big guy." Lockdown smirked evilly. He had caught him and Ramjet flying off apparently looking for Megatron. Ramjet was a bigger coward then that purple one and the real Starscream, running away when he noticed Lockdown, even when he said he would stay and fight. Lockdown was not bothered by this, he'll catch him eventually.

"You are a Decepticon, a loyal follower of the glorious Megatron, why do you collaborate with Autobots?" Lugnut was getting angrier and angrier, which most mech would have taken as a hint to run like the solar wind.

"Sorry big guy! I work for money, not for a cause. And believe me, the guy who hired me is paying me big for all of you." Lockdown grinned. He may have been a Decepticon, but he didn't believe in power or ultimate control of the Universe in such. Money and trophies were what mattered to him.

"Traitor!! Die turncoat!" Lugnut lifted up an innocent garbage truck and aimed it at Lockdown, who zipped to the side as the truck sailed off in the air and headed for the woods.

Lockdown smirked, "Missed me!" He grinned evilly as he prepared the stasis cuffs. He was a big con, but the money Sentinel Prime offered was worth it.

OoooOoooO

Wasp was not happy. In fact, he was downright annoyed. Sari was in her pure proto-form state in just a wall away and he wasn't allowed a peek.

"Phoooeey!" Wasp moped outside as he poked a dead squirrel with a stick. "Sari so mean! Take showers in Wasp's shower racks but not let Wasp observe or help. Worse kind of torture ever!" Wasp pouted as he sat with his legs crossed.

Wasp blinked when he noticed a shadow above his head. Wasp looked up.

**CRASH!!**

Sari blinked when she felt the earth shake and heard a crash just outside the ship. She walked out in a large rag wrapped around her body and saw a large garbage truck fifteen feet away from the ship. She blinked in confusion, wondering where it came from. Her confusion turned to horror when she saw Wasp's arm sticking out from underneath the truck.

"Wasp? Wasp, are you okay? Wasp, speak to me!!!" Sari screamed in hysterics. She tried to reach the truck so she could help him out when Wasp blasted the truck off him and stood up, completely covered in garbage. It was easy to see that he was dazed from the attack from the way he moved.

"Why……………… Earth……………..Drop…………… Truck………….On………….Wasp?" Wasp groaned as he tried to get the stars out of his optics.

"Oooohhh, Poor Wasp! C'mere! Let me see if I can fix you up." Sari cooed as she walked up to Wasp. Wasp finally focused on Sari and kneeled down to her. Sari wrinkled her nose when she realized that Wasp smelled, very badly. There were some injuries but she could see that they were mostly cosmetic and not life-threatening. (She made a note to thank Ratchet for teaching her how to spot the differences between minor and fatal wounds.)

"C'mon Wasp. Let's get you in the showers. I'll wash you myself." Sari cooed as she took his servo and attempted to drag him in the showers. Wasp, who had been downright annoyed and depressed, immediately perked up. Sari was going to wash him? While still in her proto-form state?

Maybe earth did have its moments after all.

OoooOoooO

For the next thirty minutes Sari whistled as she cleaned the mess off of Wasp. She giggled when Wasp purred like a little kitten from her gentle stroking. Making sure that she also got the inside of his interior, (Wasp's engine had actually revved up as she got in.) Sari cleaned him from the inside out with a lemon scented cleaner and placed in a new freshener.

"There you go! Good as new." She smiled as she straightened her towel. Wasp smirked. Now he had Sari exactly where he wanted her. As she was about to leave, Wasp transformed and swooped her up in his hand, causing the towel to fall, not that Wasp cared.

"Eeeeep! Wasp! What are you doing? I'm naked!" She tried to cover herself and curled into a ball.

Wasp grinned. "Wasp not mind, seen Sari in proto-form before. Watched Sari do very interesting things to body near mirror on night Wasp met Sari." Sari's eyes bugged out as he admitted this.

"You watched me that night?!!" Sari squeaked as her face was as red as her hair. Just how much had he seen?

Wasp simply chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. Wasp liked the show Sari gave." Wasp grinned as he kissed her little nose. Sari was just about to let him have it when his words caught up with her.

"Huh? You liked it? You don't think it was……. You know……. Just weird?" Sari inquired as she idly played with her hair. She thought that no normal person would actually touch themselves. Her father was certainly in a bad shock when he had caught her doing it.

Wasp gave her a lecherous grin. "No, Wasp thought it was so……… what's that word Sari uses a lot……. ah yes, Hot! Nice description for it." He gave her a peck on the cheek. Sari blushed deeper.

"What was Sari doing, though? Wasp asked curiously. He had been curious by her actions and wanted to know if all humans do it. Sari squirmed and looked away as she answered.

"Oh. I was…….. touching myself." Sari squeaked the last word as she hugged her knees. This was so embarrassing. How could Wasp not feel a touch humiliated after this.

"Why?" Wasp asked as he idly played with her hair.

"Well, because," Sari was looking down, blushing while twiddling her fingers. "Because I wanted to feel what you did again. It felt sooooo niiiice!!!" She was now positive that her face matched her hair, but remembering that night made her grin.

Wasp blinked in confusion, and then he remembered how his touching had caused the girl to overheat and made her feel very happy. Wasp's grin broadened, _'Very interesting.'_

"So Sari liked what Wasp did to Sari?" Wasp huskily questioned.

Sari gave a small smile and nodded.

Wasp looked at her through bedroom hooded optics. "Does Sari want that Wasp finish what he started?" he temptingly waved his fingers in front of her, just hovering over her head.

Sari squealed and covered her face with her wet hair. But her body was shaking with anticipation that Wasp took as a _'Slag yeah!'_ Smirking, Wasp used his finger to push Sari flat on the palm of her hand and his thumb to hold her down.

"Then relax and let Wasp work his magic." Wasp cooed as Sari struggled under his thumb Sari bit her lip and waited for Wasp to do exactly that.

She was not disappointed.

OoooOoooO

The Autobots surveyed the area as the villains were being cuffed. After releasing Sentinel from his frozen state, (A decision that will bite Optimus in the aft for days to come) the Autobots went to congratulate Bee for putting SUV out of commission. They had to admit, with Bumblebee using that shield that he kept; it was difficult for Slo-Mo to use her timepiece on them. Even Sentinel gave him a very rare 'Not bad for a gear grinder' compliment. Jazz was shaking hands with some of the police while the jet twins started to pose right behind Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled at the cameras as the people cheered for saving them from SUV. The other Autobots left him to bask in his usual ego. This was relieving as they, at least, had Bumblebee back to normal.

That is, until his spark started picking up on Sari's current feelings.

"Bumblebee, are you all right?" Bulkhead asked. Why were his scanners showing that Bumblebee was heating up, it was cold outside.

'_Oh Primus, Not now! Sari, what are you doing?!!'_ Bumblebee shouted in his processors. '_Whatever you are doing, stop it now!!' _Bumblebee felt himself over heat, and then sub-consciously rubbed his abdomen.

The others suddenly noticed that the crowd had gone silent and were staring at something. When they turned to look at Bee, their optics widened.

OoooOoooO

"Aaahhhh!" Her eyes dilated and her breathing started to grow shallower. Wasp was true to his word and was making sure that she was getting all the attention she deserved in her body. Using his right hand Wasp was trailing his forefinger on Sari while attentive to her reactions. Remembering that night where she touched that particular spot on her body that off lined him, Wasp lightly moved a little further down. He knew he hit gold when Sari was now screaming in ecstasy and struggling under his fingers.

'_Primus, she's sensitive there! She's reacting in nano-kliks what would normally take a full Cybertronian femme much longer to act like._' He thought as he continued his ministrations. Not that he minded her reaction; he thought it was kind of cute; Sari was clearly new to this. _'Well, I'll just have to fix that.' _Wasp smirked and brought Sari closer t o his face. With a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, Wasp's tongue snaked out of his mouth and traveled from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!" Did Wasp just lick her? She turned to glare at him, only for him to grin evilly and give her a longer and thorough one.

"Eeeep, no!! Cut that out!! *ooohhh*, no no, I mean it! Hahahah, that tickles! No, no, no, not there!" Despite the protests, anyone can see the teenager was enjoying this type of attention. Wasp, of course, was unrelenting. His tongue actually poked Sari's stomach a few times causing Sari to laugh uproariously. Remembering the area that caused his overload, Wasp's tongue focused on a certain area.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She squealed as he hit the spot, not noticing her hands had charged up her balls of energy until they slammed right into Wasp. Wasp flew backwards and landed face first on a wall and slid off, moaning in pain.

"Oh no…." Sari sobbed as she watched Wasp slide off the wall. Wasp was muttering a few incomprehensible words. Sari ran and placed her hands on his mouth guard. "Wasp, are you okay?" She bawled. Wasp's eyes went online. Sari felt her eyes well up. She had done it again! She had lost control of her body and hurt her new friend. "Wasp, I'm so sorry!"

"Sari shouldn't cry, all Wasp's fault. Forgot to turn off Sari's weapons." Wasp smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his helm in both embarrassment and in pain. Wasp kicked himself for forgetting that Sari had her weapons system online. Whenever two transformers got together, they had to turn off their weapons system. The reason for this was simple: the weapons system is activated when the receptors were assaulted by another body or object. The body would respond to it differently depending on whether it is pain or pleasure.

Unfortunately, the weapons system cannot tell the difference between pain and pleasure and will respond in a violent fashion; which is why partners must always turn them off when they indulge themselves to interfacing. Decepticons were too paranoid to ever turn off their weapons system so intimacy was out for them.

That would probably explain why Decepticons act like they had a pole shoved up their afts.

OoooOoooO

In downtown New Detroit, the people of the city of New Detroit had gotten an eyeful of what Bumblebee had done. The scene was……….There were no words…………. None whatsoever to describe the scene. Optimus had thought that the days of awkward situations and indecent immature behavior were over after his training in Autobot camp. Clearly, Bumblebee never reached the state of mind of knowing what you can or cannot do.

Bumblebee was fine one minute and in the next minute he suddenly started steaming in his systems, causing his ventilations to act up. Then he started touching himself in what seemed to be very inappropriate and was moaning and swearing in Cybertronian. The way his eyes brightened and the ever-increasing rapid pulsing of his spark, he was going to reach overload soon. The Autobots tried to get his attention, tried to move, but they were all frozen.

And that was when Bumblebee reached his overload.

Screaming, he collapsed on the ground, landing right on Farzone's car. He off-lined soon after, while his friends were petrified in embarrassment.

Optimus wished he could off-line himself right now.

Despite the fact that the humans knew nothing about Cybertronians or their inner workings, they recognized an "orgasm" when they saw one. (Ratchet later explained was an orgasm was the human equivalent of an overlord.)Many of them looked lustful themselves while a lot of them looked horrified or grossed out.

"For God's sake, there's a kid here. Even big time criminals like me have some dignity." Nanosec shouted as he got in front of his girlfriend, who was covering Professor Princess's eyes.

"I cannot even pertain to find thy words to illustrate this!" The Angry Archer shouted, living up to his name.

"I can: Vulgar, crude, disgusting, inappropriate, indiscrete, desecrating, improper, unacceptable, shameful, perverted, indecent, offensive…… I can go on, babe." Slo-mo shouted, incensed. One would think that robots would have better control then that.

"What? What's going on? I can't see!" Professor Princess shouted as she tried to escape the hands that blocked her site. Why was everyone so upset and why was that big nasty robot moaning like that?

Optimus tried to hide his embarrassment. This must never get back to Autobot intelligence if he could help it. He turned to their human somewhat friend Captain Farzone, who was trying to look away. But it was like a car wreck: You want to look away, but you just can't.

"Captain Farzone. I must say I am so sorry. I never expected Bumblebee to do something like that in public. Ever." Optimus really wanted to offline himself. If Megatron showed up right now, he would have no problem running to him and begging him for termination.

Of course, he might just laugh at him and fly off.

"If there is one thing I hate more than machines, its hormonal teenagers. Do something about that kid. And for God's sake, clean that mess he's making." Farzone shouted as he eyed the large lubricant with distaste.

Sentinel Prime was staring at the scene as if he were in that cave full of spiders again: Sheer horror. Then he snapped out of it and yelled at his former friend. "Optimus, Exactly what kind of soldiers are you trying to keep? That's just……. And in public no less, you're lucky it's in front of primitive organics and not in a public square on Cybertron." Sentinel Prime shouted as he had both hands covering the optics of Jetfire and Jetstorm. "I cannot believe that your men have no self-control whatsoever. Jazz, stop laughing, this isn't funny! What if Ultra Magnus finds out about this?" Sentinel shouted. Even if the witnesses were a bunch of Organics, public humiliation was public humiliation to him.

"Prowl, help Bumblebee up so we could talk to him." Optimus grinded through his teeth as he buried his face on his hands. Ooooh, was that bot was going to get an earful when he got back in the safety of his quiet base.

Prowl looked at him in annoyance. "That requires touching him." He looked at Bumblebee and twitched. Ratchet also looked defiant, he may be an old medic with experience in all sorts of things, but even he had his limits. Bulkhead sighed as he walked up and picked up his buddy. He made a mental note to take as many showers as possible when this was over.

A slightly conscious Bumblebee, on the other hand, just wanted to die right here. But he had to admit, it was a pretty good overload.

OoooOoooO

After her shower, Sari had suggested a picnic because most dates all require a picnic to have together. In a park, Sari sat down to finish the sandwich she made herself and turned to look at Wasp. Wasp was shooting a bumblebee that had been buzzing in his audio receptors.

'_Today, this annoying bug; tomorrow, the other one!'_ Wasp snarled as he chased that bug that had been annoying him since he had gotten here.

Sari watched Wasp chase after the bumblebee as she thought about how things were moving so fast for her. She hadn't been lying when she said that Wasp was different. He made her feel special, like she was worth something.

The only person that would make Sari feel like that was Bumblebee. While her spark longed for Bumblebee just the same as for Wasp, she felt something different from him. Bumblebee made her feel completely safe and content. He was fun, bright, playful, and was a kid at heart. When she was with Bumblebee, she felt that nothing could touch her as looking as he was here. It was strange, with Bumblebee, she felt like a princess with her knight while at the same time a sidekick with the hero. She was safe from all danger and yet at the same time, they watched their backs and team worked together in fighting bad guys, with or without the other Autobots to help.

Wasp, on the other hand, was the complete polar opposite and she loved that about him.

Wasp is so different from Bumblebee. He was colder, more lethal and had a certain darkness that should have frightened her, but did not. For some strange reason, she was thrilled that Wasp was like this. She loved that he was so dangerous and that he was not as pure and as moralistic as the others. It reminded her a bit of the Decepticons. However, rather than scare her and make her want to run and hide, she felt excitement travel her body. Something about him intrigued her to want to come closer to him, want to get to know him better.

Which isn't to say that she loved Autobots even less for that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Wasp's screams. Sari looked up just in time to see Wasp run past her waving his arms frantically. Behind him, a colony of vengeful bees were chasing after him.

"Not to say that Wasp doesn't have his immature moments." Sari mused as she watched her boyfriend run off.

OoooOoooO

"Just as I thought. It's the spark connection. It wasn't entirely Bumblebee's fault, he's just reacting to whatever Sari is doing in the other end." Ratchet sighed after a thorough examination on a sleeping Bee. After they got back and put up with Sentinel's nagging, they did a few scans and testing to see what went wrong with Bee. This only confirmed Prowl's declaration that Bee is connected to Sari. Ratchet hated it when younglings got a connection to one another. They had no way to make a block on the link to keep them from controlling themselves and forcing themselves to make fools of themselves in front of people, like he had done early in the afternoon. Ratchet was sure those dang-blasted slagging-fragging camera-bots had filmed the whole scene. It would definitely be the talk of the week on the news.

"But what was Sari doing to cause something like that?" Optimus asked, flabbergasted. He was no longer angry at Bee and was now just wondering how this will affect any future battles if this was a frequent thing.

"Do you really what to know what Sari was doing to cause that?" Prowl sighed as he tried to get the images out of his head. He had a pretty good idea that curious Sari was either discovering the joys of her upgraded body, or she was letting her boyfriend do it. It better be the former or he swears to Primus that he would make sure that the boyfriend loses body parts.

And he would make sure they would be the parts the boy will miss the most.

"If Bumblebee is reacting to Sari, what does this mean to Sari?" Optimus asked.

"It means that Sari has a fully-matured spark now, so maybe that she is capable of spark-merging. If she finds someone compatible for her, her spark will react and vice-versa." Ratchet explained.

"Maybe?" they all shuddered. Sari spark-merging with someone was not something they wanted to think about. She was too young and innocent in their opinion.

Up until now, Sentinel Prime had kept his mouth shut. But after finding out that Sari was some sort of freakish robotic organic brat, well; he made sure his opinion to the whole thing was heard. "I think it's disgusting. I can't believe that you would allow this kind of thing. Its freakish, it's unnatural, it's….." He stopped talking as soon as he noticed the murderous glares aimed his way. "What? Don't tell me you think it's acceptable?" The Autobots were now wondering if they could put him in stasis-lock and make it look like an accident.

"Chill out, S.P.; we don't want these guys to forget we're on their side, right." Jazz pointed out as he placed his hands on his superior. Jazz was getting the vibe that if S.P. said anymore stupid things; they'd end up as scrap metal. He was too good looking to be scrap metal!

"We just have to wait for Bumblebee to admit that he has a problem with his self-control." Ratchet sighed.

"Easier said than done." Bulkhead pointed out as he looked at his dazed friend.

OoooOoooO

Somewhere in an obscure apartment out of town, a businessman was sitting in his office room making a very important phone call. He had heard no news yet and he was desperate to have information on what happened to his target.

"This is Powell. So you found her? Well, make sure you have a close eye on her. Take her out before she either attacks or calls her so called family to help her. Right and make sure no one sees you either. No, I don't care about the other robot; I only want her dead and as little witnesses as possible. If you do destroy that robot too, then it's one less giant robot to worry about. Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Make sure I am not linked in any way. Good-bye. "

Powell smirked. Sari Sumdac: The supposed daughter of Professor Sumdac. The robotic girl that had more in common with those giant alien machines was hiding out with another robot.

And judging from what his assassins reported, she was very into said robot.

"Always knew that kid was into metal; didn't think she'd date one, though." He mused. The humiliation he suffered from those giant robots were bad enough. But to actually find out that her father was alive and she really was his daughter was worst. He had almost been destitute when he had been fired, not to mention the bills on the damages that had been done in the city by the Headmaster and through failed robots he had to sale went to him. It was Sumdac's fault! If he wanted to keep his little robot girl in the towers, he could have at least make an effort to have her as a real citizen by having a birth certificate. Not his fault he followed the laws because she technically did not exist and made her in some lab. So why did he get fired and have to pay for damages that were not entirely his fault?

"She'll die, and so will Isaac Sumdac." He chuckled as he went back to work on a new toy line: The Music toy robot Soundwave.

OoooOoooO

Sari watched the stars above her as she laid on top of Wasp's chest, who was on the grass, watching the stars as well. She had gone back to the beauty salon sometime later in the afternoon to make herself look great for her boyfriend again. This time, Sari was in a sleeveless red dress that ended at her knees and wore matching heels with it. Her hair was let loose in long hair and she had it curled at the tips. Despite the fact that the red dress matched her hair perfectly, it only served to make her eyes stand out more than ever.

It was more expensive than the last and she once again, prayed her dad would understand.

"Do you think that's Cybertron over there?" She had never seen the planet of her heritage, not even in the holo-vids that Ratchet had. She was curious on what it looked like.

"No, Cybertron too far away. You have to take space bridge then another ship to get there." Wasp answered.

Sari nodded absent-mindedly. "Aren't the stars tonight beautiful?"

Wasp shrugged. He really couldn't see what a bunch of stars could be so fascinating to her. On the other hand, Sari never has been in space before. The very thought of it must seem like one big glamorous adventure to her. To him, it was simply an area he travelled in on numerous occasions.

"I don't see them in my home, there's too much pollution." Sari broke his thoughts.

"Wasp not see them either."

Sari turned to look at him. "You don't see stars on Cybertron?"

"Nope. Too much exhaust fumes in the air. Wasp only sees them on ship. Not really pay attention to it. Spent whole life in space, used to seeing them every day. What so fascinating about them?"

"They're beautiful. They also have stories behind them and work as maps. See, there's the big dipper, the nine zodiacs, the seven constellations,……" Sari spoke animatedly while Wasp watched her point out the stars, entranced. While he believed that the whole conversation was ludicrous, He preferred it over solitary confinement. When the prisoners or wardens beat him up, at least, it reminded him that he was still online. The silence in solitary confinement was deafening. It was as if he was the only mech in the world. Sometimes he loved it as it got him away from the others. Other times he dreaded it. Being in the dark with soundproof walls that make it impossible to make any noise other than his voice; Sari made him forget it with her voice. Sure she was loud and sometimes surprised him, but she was at least a sound that he could live with.

"I wonder where the North Star is? I know it's up there somewhere." Sari wondered as she searched.

He could learn from her while he taught her the Cybertronian culture. He would have her by his side and together, anything could be achieved. They would be a great team together. Too bad Ironhide and Cliffjumper weren't his friends anymore. They would have loved her; she was the type of femme that would have been very popular among the camp. She was friendly, sweet, tough, funny, and smart. Heck, she probably would have been a First-class Elite guard if slag heads like Sentinel Prime didn't still run it.

Sari pulled her hair in frustration. "AUUUGGGHHH, where could it be, it should be north, right?"

She made him laugh and she made him see her world in a different perspective, since he had long since lost his sense of beauty. Looking at Sari and watching her show him the beautiful side of things he normally took for granted was helping him a lot to forget the nightmares and memories of the stockades. Sari being here was now making him feel alive and happy as she started talking nonsense about stars. Perhaps in a few stellar-cycles, Sari would help him completely get over the stockades…………… as soon as he off-lined Bumble-bot of course.

Sari felt a slight push from Wasp's tip of his finger. Wasp pointed and Sari looked in the direction only to see a beautiful star. Sari gasped and grinned at her boyfriend.

"You found it! You found the North Star." Sari cheered as she hugged the side of his helm.

Wasp softly smiled back at her. Then he picked Sari and placed his lips on hers. Sari blinked for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and kissed him back allowing their energy to pass through them.

They didn't move for a while.

OoooOoooO

In his quarters; Bumblebee was looking through pictures of him and Sari together, remembering all the good times together. He looked solemn as he saw the last picture where she was eight years old. This was when she had been living with them. She had just gotten the Constructicons kicked out of their base and was standing triumphantly in her roller blades and helmet in the photo. In the background, you could see Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus cleaning up the mess she made while they were out.

He shuddered to think that this happened because they left her alone and didn't take her with them. He had really let Prime have it for doing that! Bringing her with them may have been risky, but at least she would have been safe with them. It was a lucky thing that Sari had the home-field advantage. In any other place, the Constructicons would have had the upper hand. He was going to continue looking through more photos when his room opened to reveal Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee, we need to talk to you? Can you meet us in the living room?" Bulkhead asked, trying to look serious. Bumblebee sighed as he walked out of the room. He knew what the subject was about. Might as well get on with it.

OoooOoooO

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Sari asked. They had gotten back to the base and Wasp had once again pleaded to Sari to stay with him for another night. Luckily, Sari brought her night dress with her so she could sleep comfortably. She had just into the snug fitting white nightgown and was currently brushing her hair.

"Can't now, Wasp have to go out. Wasp have plans for tonight." He stated as he checked his calculations one last time.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked curiously.

Wasp smirked. "Just a little pest control or two." Wasp beamed as he smiled at his upgraded combat stingers. He decided that since he can't send Bumblebee to the stockades, he might as well just deactivate him slowly and horrifically. '_Bumble-bot, today, you die!'_. And if he was lucky, he'll kill that stupid mudflap that acts like a bodyguard to him. He turned to leave and was about to transform when Sari ran up to him.

"Wasp, wait."

"Yezzz?" he looked down at the girl, wondering if she was going to stop him from his vengeance.

Sari opened up her arms and smiled. "You forgot to kiss me goodnight."

Wasp smirked and walked back to Sari. He leaned down and softly kissed his new girlfriend. Sari beamed as she went back to her room with a slight sway of her hips. Wasp pouted as he realized that he was not going to play frisky with his girlfriend tonight.

'_I'll find the two idiots, put them in a new level of the pit before sending them there, and get back before Sari misses me.'_

Wasp chuckled as he drove towards the headquarters. As he drove, Wasp looked up at the stars. Noticing a cluster of stars, Wasp played connect-the-dots with them and smiled at the outcome. "Heh, I can see Sari's face in the stars."

OoooOoooO

"You know what the conversation is about, Bumblebee?" Optimus inquired as the other Autobots were behind him. Thankfully, Sentinel Prime left, said something about picking something up downtown. The Jets were inside the Elite ship and Jazz said something about 'Boogie-ing all night long'.

"If it's about that free exhibitionist show I just did, let me just say that this is not….. completely my fault…….. and you gotta admit, I looked good." He grinned sheepishly. No one seemed to share the humor. Optimus' optics, in fact, went darker.

"Well, at least we got the obnoxious braggart back." Prowl sighed, though he preferred that over the ill-tempered Bee.

Just outside of the base, Wasp was crouched in the shadows. He had been furious to learn that the others had not left to seek out the Decepticons. He was just about to leave when he overheard a question that stopped him immediately.

"Why have you been ignoring Sari? Why have you been avoiding her?" Optimus asked in a tone that said that this was not a request. If he did have a spark connection, why was he avoiding her?

Bumblebee sighed. "I'm not ignoring Sari. I just don't know how to approach her. Lately, I can't seem to approach her without looking at her differently. If I'm alone with her, I might do something to her I might regret."

"Do you blame her for nearly killing you?" Optimus asked calmly.

A flash of anger sparkled in Bumblebee's optics. "No. Never! Sari was not at fault for what happened." He sighed. "I just can't deal with her new upgrade, okay. Her new body does things to me and I'm doing my best dealing with it."

Bulkhead could have sworn he heard a growl of an engine behind him. But when he turned around and looked out the window, he didn't see anything.

"So does that mean that you don't care about her anymore?" Prowl asked with a slight frown marred on his faceplate. He always knew that Bumblebee could be intolerable, but now he's just being callous.

"WHAT?!! How could you think that, of course I care about her! A lot more then you think!" Bumblebee shouted out hotly. He immediately covered his mouth as he realized he said too much. Optimus and Ratchet tried to hide their triumphant smirks.

"Then what is it? The others are Decepticon hunting, I have to rebuild the space bridge, and Ratchet has so much work to do because of Sentinel Prime. You're the only one that has free time. So what's your excuse for not seeing Sari? She probably thinks we forgot about her or worse, that we hate her." Bulkhead shouted back.

"I. DO. NOT. HATE. SARI!!" Bumblebee growled dangerously, his stingers were out. While it wasn't sparking, the threat was there.

"Then why have you been avoiding her lately?" Prowl asked, cautiously. It wouldn't do to push Bumblebee's temper anymore than necessary, especially since his temper had been increasingly volatile lately. Wasp was also curious as to why Bumblebee was deliberately hurting his future spark-mate. He decided to stick around to see what his excuse is.

Bumblebee sighed as he looked at the moon from the window in the skylight. "It's just that…………I don't just care about her: I'm in love with her."

'_What?'_ Wasp felt his spark stop pulsing. Bumblebee cared for Sari the same way he did? No way! They're just friends, right?

The others did not seem surprised by this declaration and simply waited for him to continue.

"When we first woke up from our ship, I felt something between us. I didn't know what it was at first. I assumed it was because she woke us up and I was trying to return the favor. With the Decepticons on the loose and several bad guys running amok on the streets, I wanted to protect her from it and preserve her happiness." He smiled as he remembered how happy she was when they saved her father.

"Is that why you like helping the humans stop crimes in the city? It isn't to play hero in front of the humans?" Ratchet asked. He always assumed it was because Bee liked to see his face on TV.

"Mostly I like being a hero, but I like it even more when Sari sees me as her hero." Bee smiled as he felt the energon rush his face.

'_Her Hero?!! Bumblebee is Sari's hero?!! MY SARI!!'_ Wasp seethed in rage and a potency of jealousy. _'Well, not anymore! From now on, I'll be her hero! The klutz can play hero with someone else.'_

"Even then, I didn't tell her or approach her on it. She was a kid and a human at that. Didn't think she'd ever understand how spark bonds worked. But I found it hard to avoid her; we started to get closer to each other until it was impossible to not have her within my sights. I even started to let her sleep with me in my berth whenever she couldn't sleep or have nightmares; I liked having her close to me."

Bulkhead now thought he heard the sound of someone grinding their dentures, but again, he didn't see anyone.

"When we found out she wasn't completely human, I thought it made sense as to why I felt so close to her. Then she upgraded herself and made herself more Cybertronian. It was then that I realized that she may understand what I'm feeling and I couldn't ignore them anymore. But every time I would tell myself to go see her, I either see the cute little Sari's face or I had to worry on how you guys would feel about it, I know you feel protective of her." He sighed. The next one was going to be difficult. "There's more."

'_There is? What more can you say Bumble-bot, because it will change nothing! There is no way I'll ever let a gear-grinding klutz like you near my Sari.'_ Wasp thought with a growl. Bumble-bot was not deserving of her.

"I have a spark connection with Sari. When she upgraded, it fully activated. At first, the small connection we had basically made me smitten for her. Then I noticed how Sari looked so different and beautiful from her upgrade. I wanted to spark-merge with her right then." He smiled pensively as he looked at them with shining eyes."I don't know if she's aware of the thing, but I'm planning on asking her to come with me on Cybertron when we do defeat the Decepticons so I could teach her what it means to be an Autobot."

Wasp could swear that his spark nearly went out at this announcement. _'No. Not true. That Bumbler can't have one too. Sari's mine. It's not fair. Get your own femme, you slagging gear-grinder.'_

The others didn't think so.

"Well, why not? You too are already good friends and I think she may be attracted to you. So you should give it a shot." Bulkhead encouraged. Being a romantic, Bulkhead thought that Sari and Bumblebee fit together like, as the humans say: Peanut butter and jelly. "After all, she may feel the same way and you two belonged together."

His words only served to shatter Wasp. He could almost feel his spark go out like a candle light.

"So what are you going to do?" Bulkhead asked. "Are you going to admit your feelings to her?"

Bumblebee sighed but smiled warmly. "Yeah, but I want to slow things down for once, not do things too fast. Wait until she is older. For now, she is way too young for me. Not to mention that her dad may not appreciate it. When she's older and the Decepticons are long gone, I'm going to ask her to spark-merge with me so we could be one. Who knows, we might even live on Cybertron together and start a family." He half-expected the others to crucify him right then and there. Too his surprise, he saw acceptance. Optimus and Ratchet both nodded in approval. Prowl gave a ghost of a smile while Bulkhead gave him a thumbs- up. No need to worry from them, if there was anyone that they thought should date Sari, it was Bumblebee.

"Wow, I expected you guys to be a bit harsher than this, you know **'Touch Sari and we'll use you for spare parts'** or **'Stay the frag away from Sari or I'll go mad ninja skillz on our aft.' **or **'I'll turn you into spare parts and use the rest of you to make a toaster.'** You're not going to stop me from pursuing her?"

"No Bumblebee. We can't do anything if you truly feel something like this for Sari. If you do have such a connection then this just means that you too are perfect for one another." Optimus reassured. He remembered have one with Elita-1. Sadly, the connection was cut off when she 'supposedly' died: A very painful and traumatic chapter for him.

Prowl smiled softly. "You should consider yourself quite lucky, Bumblebee. Spark connections are very rare as you have to find someone compatible with your spark. Most people go through their whole lives never finding one. It's one of the rare miracles of being Cybertronians."

"Besides, if you do hurt her, we all know where you sleep anyway." Ratchet smirked sinisterly, causing Optimus and Prowl to chuckle. Bumblebee chuckled as well, though it was rather nervously.

"Yeah buddy, go for it. You have our blessings." Bulkhead grinned as he gave his friend a friendly pat on the back, which caused Bumblebee to nearly double over. Bumblebee smiled. His friends supported him. He had been worried that they would either be disgusted that he felt this way for a human or overprotective because, after all, this was Sari. It looks like the only thing he should be worried about now was Sari's reaction to his feelings.

The Autobots suddenly jumped at the sound of a car revving up before hearing it tear across the street. Several cars swerved out of the way to avoid the maniac on wheels.

"Whoa, sounds like someone's in a hurry." Bumblebee commented.

TBC

Poor Was! I'm not giving him a break in this chapter, am I? We'll see if his luck changes in the next chapter. Stay Tuned.


	7. Chapter 7: The Madness that is Wasp

Sorry it took so long. I got a job in my local hospital to pay for my college. Hope everyone thought this was worth the wait.

**Kerra Quigley**: You may recognize some of what you see as the suggestions that you sent me. Hope you can spot them since you sent me so many.

**I do not own Transformers Animated. If that were the case, I'd have Sentinel Prime as a janitor and Optimus as acting Magnus. Does anyone else think Ultra Magnus regrets having Sentinel Prime as his right hand?**

Chapter Seven: The Madness that is Wasp

Wasp drove like a mad mech, (which he was) down the streets as he headed for his ship, not at all caring who saw him or the lives of the people walking in the streets of New Detroit. What mattered was Bumblebee's confession. Wasp came back to his ship and started punching the outer walls hard enough to actually make cracks. He swore and marched inside the ship, where Sari greeted him.

OoooOoooO

The sound of a car speeding by here told everyone that something was driving towards the woods. Sari grinned and placed her diary away. She climbed off the berth and went to greet Wasp.

'_Maybe we'll make out again tonight.'_ Sari blushed as she climbed down. She didn't know if it was something to expect from having a boyfriend or not, but she found that physical displays of affections were her most favorite part. She, up until a week ago, saw that kind of thing disgusting and a good way of getting cooties. She now understood why adults or teenagers like to often kiss each other whenever they were together. It was addictive, like chocolate. It was a craving that she had come to like.

She had the feeling that Wasp liked it too.

Sari giggled as Wasp opened the front of the ship and stomped in, obviously done with whatever it was he had to do. Standing in front of him, she opened her arms and puckered her lips. She was surprised when Wasp stomped right past her and failed to even have noticed she was even there. Sari watched as her boyfriend stomped past her, not even leaning down to give her a kiss. He turned to a small section of the ship and walked through the door. By the time Sari reached him, the door shut itself in front of her.

"Wasp…" she asked as she had noticed the fragged off expression on his faceplates when she followed. She backed away from the door, knowing that Wasp was in one of his mood swings. She had learned long ago that when a Transformer was in a certain mood, you stayed away from them! They tend to forget about the little humans around their feet.

Sari then heard the sounds of laser blasts and breaking furniture.

"I'll come back later." She decided and went to her room. No point in sticking around when Wasp was this torque off.

She hoped it wasn't something that she did.

OoooOoooO

Wasp screamed as he started to shoot everything in his path, envisioning Bumblebee's face in each one of them. When shooting wasn't satisfying enough, he chose to smash the objects that were his targets with his servos. By the time he had calm down, every piece of furniture and equipment was destroyed, with Wasp in the center of it. Wasp collapsed on his knees in despair as he covered his face.

"Not fair! Bumble-bot feel the same thing too. That means Sari feel connection with Bumble-bot. But computer say Wasp and Sari have connection as well." Then his optics widened in horror as he remembered what the computer said.

'_No, the computer said he was a __**possible**__ spark-mate. As in a possibility; nowhere does it say that I would be the only one for her. She'll have a choice on who she'll be with.'_

Wasp growled possessively, He was not going to let Bumble-bot get his way this time. Bumble-bot stole everything from him: His friends, his life, and his chance of being an Autobot Commander; he was not going to steal Sari. Wasp has more reason to keep her. He loved her more, he felt the connection first. Bumblebee still had friends and a life, Wasp had nothing but Sari. Therefore, he was more worthy of Sari.

Or was he?

Now that he thought about it, he had no way of knowing about how long the two knew each other. What if Bumble-bot and Sari had felt the connection long before he showed up, but never said anything about it because, like he was, they were ignorant of the meaning? What if Sari knew the connection and wanted to spark merge with Bumblebee? What if she was just teasing him or setting him up for a trap to be taken back by the stockades?

"No. Bumble-bot only found out about connection recently. Sari still ignorant on how Autobots work. She doesn't know what connection is until someone decides to tell her. Also, Sari is way too nice to do that to Wasp."

He collapsed on the wall in front of the door.

"But what Wasp do? Bumble-bot have known Sari longer, and he and Sari are good friends already. Bumble-bot even save and protect Sari? How Wasp compete with that?" Wasp curled up on the floor and his hyperventilating started to escape his vocalizer_. _He was going to lose Sari before he even had her. "How Wasp possibly compete with that?"

'_Bumble bot is so friendly and cheerful. Among the humans, he's a hero and so popular. He's fought against the Decepticons and had probably even defeated one. He's so compassionate and happy and always has a joke ready. Compared to me, I'm cold, cynical and dark. How could anyone want to choose me over someone that saved their lives, could make them laugh or happens to be very popular among her birth species? Sari would no doubt choose to spark merge with him, given the choice.'_ His ventilation started to overwork itself, Wasp curled up more than ever at the thought of Sari choosing Bumble-bot over him.

'_**Then Wasp shouldn't give Sari a choice.' A cold voice, similar to his, cooed. **_

'_I'm not going to force myself on Sari. That's what Decepticons do, not me.' _Wasp snarled as the voice that had been with him since his escape spoke up for the first time in days.

'_**No, not force Sari, never force. Simply beat Bumble-bot to it. Wasp doubt Autobots explain to Sari about connection and spark-bonds.'**_

'_Wouldn't that be lying?'_ Wasp felt that the relationship would end in a disaster if Sari learned he deceived her.

'_**No, no, no.' the voice cooed. 'Wasp tells Sari truth. Simply explain it in a way that Sari will assume that Sari and Wasp belong together forever. This way, Wasp not lies to Sari and Sari chooses Wasp over Bumble-bot.'**_

Wasp covered his head as he powered down his optics. Part of him agreed that it would work and he'll be able to keep Sari forever with him. But he still felt that this was too soon. Not to mention that Sari's spark was way too young and that he might hurt her that way. Spark-bonds were also permanent, and they allowed you to read the CPU of one another. Bumblebee was her friend and confident and from what he heard, her hero. She might have preferred him in the end. If she finds out that he tricked her, Sari's feelings would go from loving and affectionate to hateful and murderous.

He would have to spend the rest of his life with a woman that hated him. That is, if she didn't decide to spark-bond with Bumblebee in the end. He had to decide: did he want to spark-bond with his love just to beat Bumblebee to it, or did he want to let her have the decision, where she was likely to choose her oldest friend?

What was he going to do?

OoooOoooO

While still confused about the strange car driver, the Autobots jumped when their console went off. Bulkhead, being closest to went to check. Maybe it was from Ultra Magnus.

It wasn't, it was something even better.

"It's from Sumdac Towers! It must be Sari!" Bulkhead shouted happily. Nothing else could have gotten their attention fast enough. Optimus ran to the console and activated the vid screen.

"Evening, Autobots." The secretary greeted.

Growling in disappointment, the Autobots looked at the robot secretary and hoped she called to say that Sari was home or will be soon.

"You asked me to call when Sari would come home. Well, she had fun on her date yesterday. She played games with him and she danced at a club with him. She even had dinner with him." If she could, the gossipy secretary would be grinning. "They're now officially a couple, from the way they had their first kiss." She leaned forward. "Just between you and me sugar, I think they had more than just a kiss, she described a full-blown make-out session."

They nodded their heads absent-mindedly while their minds were trapped in a loop with the words _'He must die! He must die! He. Must. Die!'_

Bumblebee bit his lip and looked at the ground, sadly. He wanted to go play with Sari and go on picnics too. And he was a better dancer then any human!

"May we speak to her please? We want to talk to her and ask if she wishes to spend the week with us until her father comes back." That would give him time to find out who this boy is, deal with him, and then have a word with Sari on how young ladies should handle themselves.

Of course, he'll leave 'The Talk' to Ratchet. He's a medic for a reason and as an Elite, he could order him to give it.

Aaaaaaahhhh, the perks of a rank.

"I'm sorry sir, but she's not here."

The Autobots made shot gun turns to the secretary and blinked rapidly at her. Not………… Here? .......... Not ……. here?!! ………**NOT HERE?!!!!**

"But you said she was here? Well, is she or is she not?" Optimus said in a calm but terse tone.

"Yes. She was here. However, it was just to pick out her nightgown. She went back to her boyfriend's; she says that she's going to sleep with him again tonight since he can't sleep without her because of his nightmares. How many times have I heard that line before?" The secretary stated, not noticing the growing rage on Optimus' face.

"**WWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!"** Optimus shouted. His rage was so fiery that it caused the secretary's vid-phone to be set ablaze. The secretary blinked when she saw her vid phone melt on her desk. That Optimus fella must be peeved beyond reason to be able to do that.

Back in the base, Optimus stared at the console as if it was its fault Sari was sleeping with the boy again. Bulkhead backed away from the clearly angry Autobot. It took a lot to get Optimus angry. When he did, it wasn't pretty!

"AGAIN?!! AGAIN!!!" Ratchet ranted. Sari was staying at the boy's house again? What were they doing there? Never mind, he did not want to know! But whatever they were doing, he would put a stop to it!

"Sari can't possibly think she can stay with a boy while her father's away! Especially a stranger!! I want Sari found tomorrow morning as early as possible! In fact, I want her found yesterday! If she's lonely and wants to stay with someone, she can stay with us! That is an order!" Optimus shouted. That was it! He was going to grab that girl and place her someplace safe and away from any boy! Ratchet and Bulkhead saluted as they planned on going out to seek her out, Decepticons be damned!

Prowl growled in a feral manner and headed towards the door. This was the final straw! He was going to find this mysterious boyfriend and show him the wrath of the cyber-ninja. He'll start by shoving a star up his aft, and then he'll let his creativity help him on how he'll end his life. Prowl was not a killer by nature and would prefer to let his rivals or enemies live. But that didn't mean he was not trained in the assassination arts as all ninjas were supposed to learn when on missions that the Elite would prefer the public to not know about. He never was keen on the idea of ending a dangerous Decepticon's life or a corrupt politician in the shadows, but it was standard training for them to take. He was about to reach the doorknob…………

Only to be blocked by a smirking Jazz.

"Yo, fellow ninja bro, where you heading at?" He grinned as he crossed his arms. Jazz, as much fun as he would have watching Prowl go nuts, was not going to let him use the art of circuit-su for personal matters, no matter how justified it seemed. It went against their code.

Besides, he owed Prowl one for making him miss all that dancing from yesterday.

"Move aside Jazz! I have a mission and I will achieve it," Prowl growled as he pulled out his stars. If he had to go through Jazz, then damn it, he will!

"Hey, take a chill pill Prowl man! We can't hurt humans remember? We'll get in trouble with the human authorities. Besides, you think cute little Sari will be cool with the idea that you knocked off her man?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"She will thank me for this! In time, she will see……" Jazz simply laughed and placed his arm around Prowl's shoulder and lead him away from the door while at the same time, getting everyone's attention. It was his job after all to keep the peace.

"Look, we just treat Sari like we love the fact that she's all grown up, matured and dating….."

"No we don't!" Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl shouted.

"And then," he continued on without even noticing the interruption. "She'll see that you see her as an equal and she'll respect ya for it. She'll warm up to you, start to listen to ya and even stay at your place again. Heck, she and Bee may even hit it off together and score."

And speaking of Bumblebee……….

Bulkhead was the only one looking at Bumblebee after the phone call. He had nearly blown his processors that Sari was still sleeping with male's house but then he saw something in Bumblebee's optics that did not sit well with him.

Bumblebee's optics were filled with such hatred, jealousy and fury that the only thing missing to make him a Decepticon was the fact that his optics were still blue. His body was shaking ever so slightly with rage and his stingers were glowing with power, to a point where it was reaching critical mass.

Prowl and Jazz must have noticed it too, because their arguments subsided and they seemed to tense up.

"Bumblebee?" Prowl tried to get his attention.

Bumblebee suddenly smiled cheerfully and his stingers went back into his body as he looked at the others. "I'm fine." He gave his brightest smile. "I have a spark connection with Sari, and that takes precedence over anything, right? So I have nothing to worry about. Besides' Jazz is right, I'll find her and talk to her calmly about this. I'm sure then she'll see reason and leave that human behind." With that, he walked out of the room, whistling the transformers theme song.

Jazz bit his lower lip plating. Why did he get the vibe that this was going to get worse and worse.

OoooOoooO

After calming down from his little breakdown, Wasp walked back in the room. He paused at the entrance when he saw a sleeping Sari curled up in the center of the berth. Sighing through his ventilations, Wasp walked up to his berth and caressed the girls head with his finger.

'_It's not fair, why is it that whenever things start to look up for me, someone takes it away from me? First Bumblebee destroys my career in the Autobot Elite now he steals my one and only friend and future spark-mate.' _

Curling up on the berth, Wasp reached out and carefully picked up the sleeping Sari. He placed her close to his face and gave her a soft kiss goodnight as he held her close like a loving teddy bear. Sari giggled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Wasp smiled at the action as he slowly activated his recharge mode.

'_I can't lose her! I won't lose her!' _His last thoughts were.

In her sleep, Sari flinched as Wasp tightened his grip. The way he was holding her, you'd think she was going to disappear.

OoooOoooO

_Wasp found himself in the streets of New Detroit in a dark night. Wandering around the area, Wasp wondered how he ended up there. Suddenly, the moon peaked out behind the clouds and a beautiful moonlight flooded a street corner._

_Sari, in a long white dress with a veil covering her red hair was standing there. She had soft make-up on that was illuminated by the moonlight and diamond earrings and pearl necklace. Her hands and lower arms had a strange inked design on her, probably a custom from her culture. She eyed Wasp for a moment before she slid her Cybertronian mask on, which is now pure white like her dress. Without another look, she turned and ran. Wasp gapped for a few minutes before he transformed and began the chase._

"_Sari, wait, come back! Don't leave Wasp!" he chased after the running girl and followed her to a corner. Only to see the Autobots there, waiting for him. None of them seem every happy to see Wasp either. Sari smirked as she climbed in the expecting hands of Bumblebee._

"_Sari, what…….."Wasp tried to not look to hurt from this. Growling angrily at the betrayal, he transformed as he looked at Sari for an explanation._

"_I made my decision, Wasp. Bumblebee has more to offer then you do." Sari stated coldly._

_Wasp could feel his spark dimming at those words. How could Sari do this to me?_

"_Surprised, Wasp?" Bumblebee sneered. "Do you really think you're good enough for Sari? Did you really think she would choose you as a spark-mate, when she had someone like me?" Bumblebee sneered as he hugged up the equally sneering human to his chassis._

_Optimus glared at him. "We also know what you did on Kaon. We know how you escaped. You monster! How could you murder all those bots like that? A Decepticon would have been more merciful then you."_

"_Wasp didn't mean…….. it wasn't Wasp's fault……"_

"_I suppose you're going to blame that on Bumblebee, huh?" Bulkhead sneered._

"_How could you possibly think we'll let you near Sari after this? You're an animal!" Ratchet growled as he held Wasp through his magnets. Wasp noticed the diluted energon on his stingers, where he had killed those guards on Kaon._

"_You were never a good mech back in camp, Wasp. You're now worse than ever." Bulkhead snarled as he twirled his wrecking ball._

_Sentinel appeared with stasis cuffs. "You belong in the Stockades. That's where mechs like you should stay." He clipped them on._

"_You belong in the Stockades. Where junk like you belongs." Sari coldly agreed._

"_And this time, we'll make sure you stay there." Prowl icily stated as he and Jazz grabbed both shoulders of the ex-convict and lead him to a dark foreboding prison. He wasn't exactly sure, but those look more like teeth then bars. Wasp turned one last time to look at Bumblebee and Sari, whom were smiling cruelly at him._

"_Have a nice life, Wasp." Bumblebee smirked as he picked up Sari and kissed her fully in the mouth. "I know I will." They laughed as they watched him thrown into the prison._

"_**SAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **__Wasp roared as he tried to escape his prison._

OoooOoooO

Wasp shuddered as he woke up from his nightmare. Oh Primus, was that a dream or a premonition? Would he lose Sari to Bumblebee and go back to the Stockades, where he would have no hope of ever being happy?

Wasp felt the connection seep into his spark, filled with love and affection for him.

Wasp looked at the techno-organic leaning on his face. With his hands around her, he rubbed her back up and down, eliciting a purring sound from her throat. Wasp snickered. Funny, he thought only felines did that. He looked at her serene smile on her face. To think, this fragile little girl could hold his spark so easily in her hands without even knowing. That she would be able to, with one look from her eyes, have him do anything for her.

And from what he could understand, she had that same power over all the other Autobots.

He looked down when he saw Sari squirm in her sleep. She was apparently woken up from his ministrations. She opened her eyes and potted an amused Wasp. Smiling, she kissed Wasp on his cheek.

"Good morning, Honey." Sari smiled sweetly.

Wasp raised an optic ridge. Honey? Well, it was better than 'Waspy'. Sari told Wasp that couples on earth gave terms of endearment to one another as a sign of love and affection for one another. Personally, Wasp thought it was ridiculous, but he put up with it.

He, however, drew the line with 'Waspy'! Just….. no!

"Glad to see you're a lot more cheerful today? Mind telling me what crawled up your tailpipe last night?" Despite her smile, she had a look of concern on her face as she caressed his cheek. Wasp, of course, was not about to tell Sari that he had been in a bad mood because Bumblebee was in love with her as well and there was a good chance that he may steal her spark from him, so instead, decided to change the subject with something he knew Sari would like.

Giving her firm but quick kiss, Wasp asked with a smirk. "Does Sari want to spar today?"

Sari's eyes widened in delight. "Would I?"

OoooOoooO

The morning was full of shocking news when Optimus told them of the latest Decepticon captures by Sentinel Prime himself. Prowl was still sure that Lockdown had something to do with this; Jazz was trying to calm him down while Bulkhead and Bumblebee exchanged incredulous looks. Ratchet stared at Prime. Prime just stared ahead like he was staring at an invisible being. He was still in shock about Sentinel Prime and his latest capture!

"Blitzwing? Lugnut? AND Swindle?!!! How? When?" Ratchet gapped. How did an egomaniac imbecile like Sentinel Prime capture those three?

"I have no idea! I spent the entire night attempting to figure it out. I cannot figure out how he captured Megatron's lieutenants! I actually can see him buying Swindle from the Police, though." Optimus said.

"Optimus, listen to yourself! You actually think Sentinel Prime would walk to Farzone, the machine hating captain of the human authority figures and manage to get Swindle out of Earth custody and into his? And actually pay money to a species he has no respect for? I have an easier time believing he caught Lugnut and Blitzwing then that!" Ratchet shouted in disbelief. There was no way Sentinel Prime could have done this! He had to be getting help!

"STILL HERE!!" Sentinel shouted. Why did he put up with this! He should just court-martial them all? Granted, no one needed to know he had Lockdown to help him, (though that stupid ninja dropout suspects something.) "Just because none of you have any success of capturing Decepticons doesn't mean you should be jealous of me! Well okay, maybe you should be."

"Right, that's it, we're jealous." Bumblebee sarcastically answered. "I'm going to look for Sari." He went to leave only to be blocked by Sentinel Prime.

"We still have Decepticons to look for. Not that I need the help, but I don't want the rest of you to look bad. After all, we have to make this a team effort to make it look good for Ultra Magnus, of course we all know who the star player……….."

"Fine, you look for Decepticons, I'll look for Sari." Bumblebee interrupted, who thought it was way too early in the morning for glitch filled stupidity babble. He was about to head for the door when Sentinel went in his way again.

"Look kid, you can't stop searching for rogue Decepticons and Wasp just because of one little organic girl? It's ridiculous and a waste of mech power. I'm sure that organic kid can take care of her……….." He stopped when he saw a stinger a millimeter away from his throat. Bumblebee's optics narrowed and his face was in a sneer.

"With all due respect, _sir_! You do not know Sari as well as I do. She's gotten herself into trouble again and I have to get her out of it." Bumblebee growled as he walked out the door, slamming it.

Sentinel Prime growled. "I'm getting really tired of everyone's attitude. You all better shape up when I come back with the remaining Decepticons and treat me with the respect I deserve." Sentinel stomped off. Jazz watched this in a corner and sighed. Who knew Earth had so much drama? Well, at least there's never a dull moment here.

"I'm gonna meditate. Wanna come, Prowler?" Jazz asked with an easygoing smile.

Prowl looked at Optimus as he followed Jazz. Optimus nodded, the tension around Bumblebee was getting worse. It would be only be a matter of time before he snapped. He just hoped that it wouldn't be during a fight that he decides to lose it.

"Bulkhead, Ratchet, I want you two to stay here in case we need back up or if Sari does decides to call." Optimus frowned. He really wanted to pull a Bumblebee and seek out Sari, but he was an Elite guard and he had a responsibility to stop Decepticons, which was a top priority. Bumblebee has the excuse of having a spark connection that would allow him to seek her out.

"Why has she not contacted us? She calls her secretary but not us?" Ratchet growled but anyone who knew him would see he was clearly hurt by her actions.

"Don't get overheated on it! There's probably a bad connection or maybe we missed the calls. You know that we're not always around." Bulkhead pointed out.

"But she could at least leave a message!" Ratchet shouted, not wanting to be reasonable. "I have to see her for myself!" Although he tried not to get too close to anybody after losing Arcee and Omega Supreme, Sari had wormed her way into his spark, despite having very little patience or love for Proto-forms. He would not allow herself to be placed in a dangerous situation for too long.

"You can't! We need you to remain here with Bulkhead. The base needs to be watched over and you need to finish getting the parts for building the Space Bridge." Optimus sternly stated. While he could sympathize with Ratchet, this had to be done. He needed to stop the rogue Decepticons, find Wasp and build a Space Bridge to go to Cybertron as well as warn Ultra Magnus that Shockwave is the real traitor before it was too late. Without another look, Optimus transformed and drove off to capture Ramjet and Slipstream, the only two Decepticons left on Earth.

Ratchet was furious that he wouldn't be able to seek out Sari himself. Right now, his circuits were telling him that Sari was in danger and she didn't even know it yet.

OoooOoooO

In a deep part of a forest in an unknown location, Sari was in her Cybertronian mode and had her energon blades out of her wrists and her hands charged with spark energy. She was skating on her energon roller blades while scanning the forest for her quarry. She nearly jumped when something green and large landed near her. Wasp appeared with his stingers out and was charging them up at her. Sari dodged it, though she had a burn on her dress. Narrowing her optics, Sari bladed straight at him and ducked right between his legs as bent over and looked under his legs. Sari took that opportunity to throw an energy ball to his face. Wasp clutched his face and gave Sari an annoyed look.

"Come and get me, Buzz boy! Catch me if you can" Sari yelled in her robot mode as she skated around the area. Wasp was right behind her, zooming after her on the wheels on his heels. Sari giggled as she picked up the pace, trying to see if he was right behind her. She gasped and stopped when she saw him gone.

Wasp suddenly swooped down from the trees and landed right in front of her. "Sari must never stop running from a chase, even when no one is behind." With both his stingers, out he started to shoot at Sari, who dodged or deflected them with an energy sword from her right wrist. As she zoomed closer, she jumped in the air and threw her energy balls at his face. He dodged it, crouched and pounced on her, placing his smirking face closer to her. Being held down by his hand, Sari growled and punched him hard on his face.

"Ow!" She screamed as she held her throbbing hand. Wasp had a human fist-size dent on his face, but other than that, he was not harmed. Though he will not admit that it stung!

"Sari may not be as strong as Wasp, but she still stronger than average human. If Sari decides to get angry with another human and punch the human, Sari can cave his skull in." Wasp stated casually.

Sari snarled behind her mask and pulled her energon blades out of both wrists and stabbed his hand.

"Ow!" Wasp shouted as he held his hand and got off her. Sari did not stop there and tried to catch his servos, putting Wasp on the defensive. Wasp jumped back and started back flipping away from the blades. Sari skated towards him while spinning in a circle, looking like a deadly spin top. Wasp jumped and landed on a boulder as Sari sped up and did a high jump to catch him. Wasp jumped out of the way at the last second and Sari smashed the boulder into little pebbles.

"The double energon swords on Sari's wrists serve as high-frequency weapons as well when slammed on something solid. They are powerful enough to cut through anything, even Cybertronian. As Sari's friend learned the hard way." Wasp was glad his mask was on; otherwise, Sari would have noticed the sadistic grin on his face when he mentioned Bee.

Sari flinched but continued her attack. Wasp had warned her early on that he would say things to psych her out. She decided to take his advice and smashed both blades together to create a sonic wave, sending Wasp and anything not connected to the ground flying. Wasp climbed back up and smirked at Sari for using such a move.

He was becoming more and more impressed with his future spark-mate.

"Used on a human, Sari can make a very big mess. Sonic wave can liquefy the brains of organics. If more powerful enough, it can cause all organs to turn to ooze." Wasp said matter-of-factly. "Sari's sonic wave serves to completely wipe out an area around sari as well as cause major problems to our processors. Used on a human, Sari can liquidate brains."

Sari shuddered and pulled out her energy hammer and threw it at his head. Wasp ducked and the hammer hit a redwood tree, reducing it to toothpicks. Sari gasped at how easy she destroyed that large tree in one toss, but she continued her assault on Wasp.

"Energy weapons can be dangerous to opponents and Sari. Cause damages to systems and destroy servos if hit enough with it. Wasp recommends that Sari not try this on humans. It can kill even in an indirect impact." Wasp explained as he tried to avoid another sonic wave.

Sari felt dread more and more as she listened. She could easily kill a human like this if she lost control.

'_So many ways I can hurt people. How do the others do it, fight off human villains without having to worry about accidently hurting them?'_ she had learned the hard way that she couldn't hug her father tightly anymore when she accidently broke his shoulder. He didn't mind and told her it was okay, but since then, she kept touching to a minimum.

In her musing, she didn't notice Wasp appearing in front of her until he backhanded her. Sari flew in the air for a moment before she flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Furious, she released a new attack: She powered her hands up and smashed her blades together. The combination between them caused a concentrated sonic blast instead of a wave that hit Wasp point-blank on the chest. Wasp flew backwards and smashed right into his ship hard. He slid down slowly and his optics powered down.

Sari gasped and tried to power down. "WASP!!" She had not known she could do that. She ran to see if Wasp was all right.

Big mistake!

Wasp lifted his head up and his optics went bright red. Sari suddenly saw Wasp's foot shoot out and she smashed right through a tree. She tried to get up only to be shot by Wasp's electrical blasts. She smashed hard on the tree and tried to get up again, only this time, to find her legs not working. She looked up to see a snarling Wasp zooming at a speed similar to Bumblebee and had his stingers charged up. He jumped and was ready to smash Sari's head through his stinger. Sari screamed and covered her eyes, expecting her life to end. When she didn't feel any pain, she peeked through her eyes.

Sari gasped when she saw a stinger an inch away from her face. She could feel the heat of the energy from it. Wasp looked at her with a blank expression and his eyes back to violet.

"Sari must remember that Decepticons will show no mercy with Sari. When Sari fight, Sari must fight with everything she's got and never show compassion. If Sari doesn't do that, then Sari will die." Wasp stated as he pulled his stinger away from Sari. Sari looked up and nodded, a bit freaked from her near death. Wasp noticed the fear in her eyes and picked her up and cradled her to his chassis. With one finger, he caressed her back to sooth her fears. Sari calmed down and transformed her facemask away to reveal her human face.

Wasp shuddered at what nearly happened. Sari may not have known it, but Wasp nearly had lost control of himself when he had crashed into the ground. If he hadn't fought for control at the last minute, Sari would have very well been killed.

Damn those scientists and whatever they did to him!

As he relaxed himself and allowed Sari's connection to push away all dark thoughts, Wasp idly marveled at how strong Sari was. With the proper training, she could very well take on Decepticons on her own. Wasp wouldn't want Sari to fight them, but if what he had heard is true from his spying, and that there are still Decepticons out there, then they may target her for associating with Autobots. It also doesn't help that she has all-spark powers infused in her body. Megatron would stop at nothing to get that kind of power.

Sari laid her chin on Wasp's and looked at him as he stared back. "So sparring over; now what do we do?"

Wasp rolled his optics at the question. What to do, indeed! He picked Sari up and started to kiss her. Sari squeaked in surprise and then relaxed and went with the flow. Wasp powered down his optics and simply continued lying on his back and sending pulses of energy from his lips to Sari's. Still pretty upset from his nightmare and fear of losing Sari, Wasp's kisses became desperate and needy, sending more pulses of power on her lips. The power traveled from Sari's head to her entire body, sending tingles her nervous system.

'_If this is how we're going to end a spar, then we should fight more often.'_ Sari swooned as she licked Wasp's lower lip.

OoooOoooO

The afternoon for the Autobots was not as exciting as Sari's. Bumblebee came back, annoyed that he still could not fine Sari. According to his connection, she wasn't even in the city! Which meant she was completely outside any surveillance of theirs. This did not make any of the Autobots happy. She could be anywhere! It didn't help that they still could not communicate with Cybertron and Dr. Sumdac was still out of town. They needed him to help make the space bridge, though Bulkhead insisted he could do fine without him.

To make matters worse, Sentinel Prime was still an idiot.

"Now, we are going to not disrespect me any further. Don't forget, I have authority over you all and can still have you all punished. Ultra Magnus entrusted me with the task of capturing Wasp and so far, I've wasted my time capturing Decepticons. That should have been your jobs to begin with, that's why Ultra Magnus left you on this backwater planet. Of course, only real Elite guards can stop Decepticons," he gave a pointed look to Optimus. "So any signs of the Decepticons, or am I to assume you can't even find one?"

"Slipstream disappeared under the radar. Nevertheless, we have sightings on Ramjet, he was last seen just outside the city." Optimus stated tensely. Where was a black hole to throw Sentinel in when he needed one?

"Great, after that getting them, we can get back at capturing Wasp and sending him back to the stockades. I think we've ignored him long enough, wouldn't you agree?" Sentinel stated smugly.

Optimus just gapped at him. "You're still going to arrest Wasp? But he's innocent of every wrong doing."

"Yeah, or at least he's innocent of being a traitor. Wasp isn't the traitor is Longarm is, or at least Shockwave is his designation." Bulkhead added. While Bumblebee nodded absent-mindedly. He was too busy thinking about how he'll tell Sari how he feels about her.

'_I could just kiss her and see where it goes from there.'_ He thought as he leaned on the wall. He smiled at the thought while taking in the strange tingles he was feeling in his systems.

Sentinel Prime glared at them. "Even if what you say was true, which I highly doubt, Wasp is still way too dangerous to be kept around on the loose. He's a threat that needs to be neutralized." He crossed his arms and huffed, his processors being made up.

The others could not believe Sentinel Prime would be so cruel! It was bad enough an innocent mech had spent fifty stellar-cycles in the Stockades, but Sentinel was now going to send him back despite that! Prowl looked at Jazz for support. Jazz, despite being way too mellow, was more sympathetic and reasonable. However, the expression on Jazz face was hard, like he was dealing with a Decepticon situation.

Jazz frowned. "Sorry boys, for once I'm with S.P. on this one. Wasp ain't right in the head, having him loose in the public is bad news."

"Jazz, you have to believe us, Wasp is innocent! He isn't dangerous, a jerk, slag yeah! But he's no monster." Bumblebee pleaded. He may not like Wasp that much, but he was truly sorry for his mistake; he could not bear the thought that a somewhat innocent mech would go to the stockades.

"Yeah, he's not exactly a good mech, but he wouldn't work for the Decepticons." Bulkhead added.

Jazz sighed. Why did he have to be the one to burst their bubbles?

"Look, cats. You really don't know the FYI. Let me tell you, Wasp ain't as innocent as you'd all like to think. The guy has some serious bad mojo in his processors. The kind that might as well make him a decepti-creep."

"What are you trying to say Jazz?"Ratchet did not like where this was going. Was there something more going on?

Jazz frowned. "Didn't anyone tell you what our bogie did when he escaped?" Jazz asked as he crouched on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Now that I think about it, no one told us how he even escaped." Optimus mused as he rubbed his chin. It wasn't exactly something he would ask. That's what the intelligence officers were for. The Elites' jobs were to stop Decepticons, no questions asked.

Jazz stared at them in shock! One would think Sentinel Prime would tell them about this! This was crucial! Dude, they were lucky that Wasp was in a docile mood that night when he switched with Bumblebee. After all, Wasp had done some serious messed up slag before!

"All right, cats, story time: There was a problem in the stockades. Turns out some shady characters were experimenting on the prisoners, approved by some higher-up we still haven't figured out who. They wanted to try out a new program on the prisoners so they could add it as a new upgrade for all the Elites." Jazz sighed, he was not happy learn about the corruption on Kaon. "They were trying to make better soldiers using some old hardware from Decepticons that they once collected from the Great War. They wanted to see if they could give the Autobots the natural killing instinct, right? Even out the playing fields against the Cons." Jazz frowned as he thought about it. In his personal and highly cool opinion, He thought it was a load of slag and the higher-ups just wanted another way to control them and make them into perfect soldiers. "It had a berserker mode. A real messed up one at that! Think it came from one of the more screwed up Decepti-creeps, ya see what I'm saying. Well, they wanted to test it out on several prisoners. Poor Wasp was the only one with the partially working one."

"Partially?" Ratchet questioned. So far, he wasn't getting a good feeling about this.

"Yeah, it fried his processors a bit, or did ya miss the scene where he acted like a complete psycho?" Jazz sighed. "But he came out lucky. The others had their processors completely wiped out. Nothing left but empties, literally."

Bumblebee felt his spark clench.

"The moment it was activated, Wasp went on a rampage, he broke out his prison and ripped to shreds anyone who got in his way. We heard the commotion and sent a team to capture him alive." Jazz's visor dimmed. "They didn't make it."

Bumblebee gasped.

Jazz sighed. He still had the creeps anytime he visualized that scene. "When we finally found the team, it was already too late. Wasp didn't just kill them, he obliterated them. We had to identify their bodies by the metal shards we found. We even identified the ship he stole was a science ship filled with Scientists. I got no hope in thinking they made it out okay." He looked at them with a darkened visor. "Now do you get the vibe, guys? Wasp killed a great deal of people to escape. He didn't just kill them and leave. He took his time with some of them, especially the ones with yellow armor. For some messed up reason, he targeted them the most." He gave a significant look to Bumblebee.

Optimus looked like he was going to be sick. Ratchet just stared in shock while Prowl just tensed up, mouth agape. Bulkhead blinked when he heard someone's ventilation hyperventilating in an erratic pace. He turned to see Bumblebee with a heart-wrenching expression as he clutched his faceplates tightly with his hands. Not being able to deal with this latest revelation that was his fault, he ran to his room and locked the door.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus shouted. Ratchet placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder. Bumblebee needed to be alone, to come to terms of what happened to Wasp and that they may not be able to help him after all.

"You wanna continue defending him now?" Sentinel Prime smirked. He loved being right!

"It sounds to me he wasn't at fault if this program is anything to go by." Prowl pointed out.

"Sorry dog, I checked. The machine heightens senses and negative emotions, it don't brainwash you or reprogram you. Kid is doing this on his own free will. Stockades really did a number on him. Made him loco! If he was innocent before, he lost that somewhere along the lines," Jazz looked sad. "Maybe he really is crazy. I've heard rumors of that place. It's messed up and I don't blame him for being crazy if even half of it is true. I even heard his whole family left him there. The kid is just full of negative vibes now. I pray for anyone he decides to target." Jazz shuddered.

Bulkhead felt his systems freeze up. _'Oh dear Primus………'_

"Sari!" he shouted in panic. They all looked at him, confused for his outburst and just a bit scared on what Sari had to do with it.

"What about her? She's at her boyfriend's house, wherever the pit that is." Ratchet pointed out. Of course, if he had his way, Sari would be in the base and in the Med Bay while the boy would be a gift wrapped present to Megatron.

Bulkhead looked at them in fear. "Wasp downloaded a lot of stuff from our computer. He must know about Sari because we have a big file on her, where she lives, what she looks like, our relationship with her and her capabilities."

"But Sari has nothing to do with Wasp's situation, why would Wasp go after Sari?" Optimus questioned as fear clenched his spark. A mad murderous Wasp after sweet innocent Sari? He didn't even want to even fathom it.

"If he knows how close she is to Bumblebee, he might go after her to hurt him. And I swear I thought I heard someone outside when Bumblebee admitted his spark-connection to Sari. That could have been Wasp! In fact, I know he was there, I did hear something! He's the psycho driver we heard tearing the streets! If he knows about Sari, he'll go after her to get to Bumblebee. I don't want to think about what he'll do to her to hurt Bumblebee." Bulkhead voiced up with each exclamation. He had not been lying when he told Wasp that he was a bad mech. To him, Wasp was petty, violent and a bully. The stockades obviously did wonders to his already 'winning' personality.

Everyone felt the cold horror fill them, even Jazz. He met the little tyke last time and he thought she was an adorable little human girl. He didn't like the idea of something so cute to be torn apart from a vengeful Wasp.

There was a crash coming from Bumblebee's room. Bulkhead ran and smashed the door open with his wrecking ball. They saw Bumblebee's window smashed to pieces. They could see a yellow dot disappear in a street corner.

"You think maybe Bumblebee heard that last apart?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'd have to say yes." Ratchet murmured as he surveyed the damage.

OoooOoooO

Bumblebee sped down the streets; all scanners were out looking for her. It was bad enough Sari was dating, but to learn that Wasp might be after her to get to him, ……….. he wouldn't know what to do if he ever got his energon-stained servos on her. It didn't help that it was his entire fault he was like this! Why did he believe Longarm! Why didn't he question how Longarm knew there was a traitor in the ranks? Why did he allow himself to be manipulated enough to have something like this to happen to Wasp? Was there any hope of having the old Wasp back?

Not that he liked the old Wasp, but it was better than the psycho one?

He went to his connection and tried to feel her out. He revved up his engine in delight when he felt a pulse bounce back.

'_She's in the city! I can feel her!'_ Bumblebee felt his spark swell up. Sari was here in the city. But where, he only had a general idea on where she was. He didn't exactly have a pinpoint on her.

'_Once I spark-merge with her, I'll always know where she was, no matter how far apart we are.'_ Bumblebee immediately drove straight to the city. He was not going back to the base no matter what they say. With rogue Decepticons and an insane vengeful Wasp, he will not leave Sari alone in this city any longer. And if what he heard was true, then Wasp may be gunning for her!

'_Don't worry, Sari! I'm coming! And I am never letting you out of my sight again.'_

As soon as he was in the city, a green Chevrolet zoomed past him. Bumblebee recognized that car from anywhere as well as that particular color.

'_Wasp?'_

TBC

On the next chapter, Bumblebee and Sari meet again for the first timein days while Wasp has an encounter with Sari's would-be assassins.

I was running out of ideas of how they should date and I thought it would be nice to see them fight in action with each other. This took a long time because I'm not that good at fighting scenes.

Which give you a general idea on how long it will take me to write a fight scene between Wasp and Bumblebee, and you know there's going to be one!


	8. Chapter 8: Inner Demons

Hi everone, sorry it took so long. Registration, real life problems and work kept me busy.

**Kerra Quigley**: Sorry, I know I said 12pm. But work called me they needed me to work double shifts today. ……………. Would you also believe I fell asleep as soon as I finished it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. If I did, the following people would be suffering this minute: Powell, Black Arachnia, Lockdown, Shockwave, Masterson, The mayor ( His lack of action in anything that requires his duty pisses me off.), meltdown………… I could go on.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape, experimentations and prison life. Also some dead or heavily injured transformers.**

Chapter Eight: Inner Demons

Bumblebee followed the car as he shifted into turbo speed. No way was he going to lose track of Wasp now that he finally sees

"I gotta lead him out of the city, in case he decides to go berserk." Bumblebee decided as he picked up the speed. He was just behind Wasp's tailgate and was close to getting his attention. But Wasp seemed to be ignoring him. He seemed more focus on driving then paying attention to him.

"Guys, I found Wasp! I'm in hot pursuit! I repeat, I'm in hot pursuit of Wasp." Bumblebee commed the others. There was no way he was going to face Wasp alone if he really was that unstable. In retrospect, maybe crashing out of his room and driving solo was a bad idea.

"Copy that Bee, We'll be coming with you soon for back-up." Ratchet stated. Bumblebee could hear him transform in the com. Glad that he was getting back-up, he continued to follow Wasp, who was driving at a very dangerous speed. While that was dangerous in it itself, what was dangerous that there were a lot of people in the streets and the streets were still wet from the rain.

But what was scaring Bumblebee was that he could still sense Sari and she wasn't too far from Wasp. In fact, he could sense her about a few meters ahead. It only allowed him to conclude that Wasp was indeed chasing after Sari.

OoooOoooO

Bee was only half correct on that. Wasp was indeed chasing after Sari, but not for the reasons that Bumblebee was thinking. Sari had challenged Wasp to a race and so far, Sari proved to be more agile and quick. But Wasp had a GPS system that gave him short cuts as well as a lot of cyber-horse power in his engine so he had the advantage in speed. Wasp was always a faster racer on Cybertron because of his small body that made him more agile then his bulky friends. The only person that came close to beating him was the Bumbler, and it was only because ehe would often fall off the racing tracks because Wasp would accidently 'push' him off. He now intended to use every trick in the book to beat sari, who was lighter and far more agile then he.

Because the winner gets a big kiss in the end.

So of course, Wasp had to win. He was so focused on winning that he failed to notice a yellow bug driving behind him.

OoooOoooO

Sari smirked as sped down the streets, narrowly avoiding cars. She could feel that Wasp was just a block away. She was going to win this race and declare herself champion of the world. As she skated down the road, Sari felt a slight tug at her spark and feelings of love, happiness, and safety.

'_That's odd. I can feel Bumblebee! I know he's here and stuff. Am I becoming psychic now?'_ Sari grinned behind her mask. Now that would be cool. No one could ever catch her off guard again if she had that power. She felt the tug again, only it was mingled with fear and worry for her. Sari subconsciously sent reassurance back at him, causing her spark to swell with relief no doubt from Bumblebee.

Sari smiled behind her mask. She missed Bee and it was good to feel that he still cared about her. She sent her feelings to him as she sped down: Happiness, compassion, and affection.

OoooOoooO

Bumblebee felt Sari close by. Apart of him wanted to speed up and get to her while the other part told him to focus on Wasp, who still was speeding down the streets like his life depended on it. Deciding to deal with Wasp first, Bumblebee went into over drive to deal with former Autobot. As Wasp turned the corner, he slowed down before picking up the speed. Bumblebee didn't understand why he did that as it slowed him down and he had enough traction to control his turn. He sped up to capture Wasp in a surprise assault.

Bumblebee should have remembered that it rained last night and speeding while doing sharp turns was dangerous.

"Whoa!!! Whoaaaaa!!!" Bumblebee shouted as he suddenly lost traction from the wet streets and crashed into a dumpster. Garbage fell all over him as they covered his whole body.

"Ooooohhhh, yuck! This is so not my night." Bumblebee moaned.

Wasp heard a crash and focused his scans on the side, just in time to see a car crash into a dumpster. Wasp moaned in sympathy, remembering running into something like this the first day on earth. That poor car!

Then he panicked when he realized that Sari had sprinted off to the finish line.

OoooOoooO

In a small playground, Sari was waiting for him at the swing set. Her mask was removed and she was grinning like a clown. She saw Wasp just turned the corner and transformed into himself. He walked up to the insufferably pleased girlfriend.

"I win." She squealed, happy to collect her prize.

Wasp rolled his optics. "So What does Sari win?" So much for that kiss. No doubt Sari wanted him to give her a piggy back ride or to play a game with her.

Though he did like the new game twister. Who knew humans could be so flexible, especially Sari.

"A great big kiss!" Sari answered.

Wasp was snapped out of his daydream of Sari playing twister. "But that was Wasp's reward for winning."

Sari giggled. "No, I said the winner gets a great big kiss. And I'm the winner." She grinned snarky.

Wasp smiled at the logic. "Okay, Wasp can deal with that." Wasp reached forward and kissed Sari, who let out a tiny squeal.

"Let's do something tonight." Wasp said with a grin.

"We could go to a drive in movie after that and watch old movies. They let you watch seven minutes of cartoons before they show the feature presentation." Sari giggled as she climbed back on the swing set. Wasp pushed her from behind with one hand while scratching his helm with the other.

Wasp blinked his optics. "But if Wasp is stuck in alt. mode, how will Sari make-out with Wasp?" Wasp asked. Movies were his favorite parts of dates because it was dark enough and romantic enough to kiss and cuddle your date.

Sari raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk. "Wasp, I don't think every movie we watch together has to end up with us kissing."

"Then where's the fun?" Wasp asked.

Sari laughed.

OoooOoooO

It was a lucky break. He had been walking back to reload his food supply when he stumbled across her. She was playing on the swing set and her tinker toy boyfriend wasn't too far off. He was in an Alt. mode a few yards away, apparently taking a recharge.

"Sir I found her target is locked down." The young assassin stated on his phone to the leader. He was a rookie and this was his first time in killing someone without a mentor.

"Get rid of her before she disappears again."

"Yes sir!" he saluted and eagerly pulled out his weapon.

OoooOoooO

Wasp sighed as he eyed his girlfriend as she played in the swings. Seeing her take such simple pleasure in some crudely made machine was almost heartwarmingly cute. It reminded him of the better days with his family when he had been so naïve on how the real world worked.

"_This is a mistake! You'll regret this!" Wasp shouted at the guard who rolled his optics at listening to what had to be the fiftieth time he heard that line. Wasp snarled as he tried to pace around the room without aggravating his wounds too much. He had gotten them when one of the Decepticons had decided that he wanted to 'get to know Wasp' in the shower racks. Wasp knew that he had won the fight because they had underestimated him. But how long until someone eventually overcomes him._

_Wasp shuddered. He did not want to think about it._

_As he walked up to his cell bars, his spark felt the feelings of his family. Stopping, he looked out and cheered up and his spark pulsed with elation. His family was here! They'd get him out of here! It was all a big mistake! After he was released he'll have Bumblebee demoted to what he always believed he should always have been: A Gear Grinder. Then he'll have Sarge demoted for that as well and then he'll smack Ironhide and Cliffjumper upside the helms. Things will go back to normal._

_Why did his family take so long in coming here? He had been here for three weeks and he had received no visitors from anyone. Not even his friend and classmate Ironhide came to see him. ……………… where were his parents going? They didn't even visit him or stop to say hello? Wasp tried to reach through the bars and call for them, but they ignored him. Only his brother acknowledged him with a smirk before leaving. His guard came back with a cruel sneer on his faceplates. _

"_Your creators dropped by to inform you that they want nothing to do with a traitor like you and are disinheriting you. The money goes to your brother Hornet. Looks like Daddy ain't gonna be here to save you now, Turncoat." The guard sneered._

_Hornet gave Wasp a mocking salute as he left with his parental units. Neither of them looked back once as they left the building. Wasp was still calling for them to come back and that this was a mistake and he was innocent! It got to the point that the guard rammed the rifle to his face plates to shut him up. Wasp was shaking in an unknown fear as he tried to comprehend what was going on with his life. It was then that he felt a cold numbness in his spark. He realized that his family were blocking him from their sparks. Suddenly, he screamed and started to scratch his chest as he felt several painful attacks on his sparks._

_They had just completely cut him off, literally._

_It finally sank in Wasp: His creators weren't going to help him. No one was coming to get him out! He was trapped, in the stockades for the rest of his life._

"_This is going to be your new home, traitor. Better get used to it." The guard spoke flatly as he left Wasp alone in the darkness. Wasp collapsed on the side of the wall as he hugged his legs. He didn't want to believe it! His own family. He and Hornet didn't get along, he'll admit it was mostly because he was the oldest and the one groomed to someday take his father's place among the Autobot Council while Hornet was just 'spare parts', but his own creators! Didn't they know him better than that? Didn't they know that he would never sell them out to the Decepticons?_

_Wasp, for the first time since he got here, felt hope ebb away from his spark._

OoooOoooO

Wasp started to hyperventilate as he recalled how things went from bad to worse since then.

"They didn't believe Wasp! Why did they leave Wasp, was Wasp not a good creation? Did military career mean more the Wasp?" Wasp hiccupped as his system suffered from a minor little glitch whenever he got too emotional.

He knew his father held his status as an Autobot Council member very high, probably even more then he held his own life, but to denounce him, cut him off the family, and leave him to rot in the stockades. He didn't even have the decency to say it to him; he let his guard do it. What made it worse was that he knew that he had not gotten a fair trial (He didn't even have a trial at all!) and yet he had been thrown to the stockades immediately after Bumble-bot said the word.

The steller-cycles there had been murderous there. Being surrounded by Decepticon prisoners, actual traitors and other badniks had opened his eyes about the rumors about the stockades. Things there really were as bad as the stories said they would be. When he hadn't been beaten by the prisoners, he had been tortured for information by the guards. They were allowed to be brutal to him because once you betray the Autobots, you lose all rights.

A nd just as he had feared, someone had overcome him and raped him.

He lost count on how many times he had been forced that kind of thing. Not that he didn't sometimes win the battles against them, but they seemed so little compared to the many times he lost. It was only when he was in solitary confinement that he was truly safe and away from those monsters. And it was only there that he started to truly despise the Autobots, his former life and especially Bumblebee. When he heard that he was dead, he had been a strange cross of happiness and despair. Happiness that he was dead and despair that he didn't get to do it. When he learned that he was still alive………… well, that changed everything.

But not as much as the day he was sent to the labs for experimentation.

OoooOoooO

_Wasp came to and found himself in a white room behind a force field. Behind him, he saw several mechs looking like they just had been caught by an energy storm. Some of them were alive but they seemed like they were trapped in some sort of catatonic state. The last one was staring at him with barely functioning optics. Wasp backed up and saw that they were coming for him next. Wasp remembered how he was sent to the labs so they could experiment on a new programming to give them an edge against Decepticons. They wanted to see if it could work with an Autobot programming protocol. He had, at first, thought he could take advantage of such an upgrade and leave as fast as he could and head to the planet where Bumble-Bot was. Unfortunately, the programs were slowly destroying the processors of all other test subjects. Just when Wasp was thinking of an idea to escape, the two scientists, Rhinstone and Taratantulus immediately grabbed him and strapped him on the table. He tried to hit Rhinstone, but the green Autobot seemed to have skin similar to Ironhide and would not be budged. He found himself unable to move and was watching everything with nervous optics as they picked up their tools._

"_Now remember, the upgrade has to be gradual. Don't rush it or you'll break something." Rhinstone stated. He would have thought this scientist would have helped him, but he had used that tone many times on other subjects. He was amoral and incapable of caring on anything but his research._

"_No problem. Hahahahahahheheheheheteeheeteehee." The purple scientist with multiple servos called Tarantantulus laughed as he pulled out a screw driver._

"_And stop that blasted laughing. You know it makes the test subjects nervous." Rhinstone chided._

"_Hehehe Sorry." The clearly deranged scientist laughed as he walked up to Wasp with a blow torch._

"_No! No! Nooooooo!!!!" Wasp screamed as he felt a blowtorch cut open his cranium. They removed the top and Wasp felt his processors become perverted by an upload and new program. He desperately tried to fight it when he felt his safe-mode activate._

_Wasp didn't remember much after that._

OoooOoooO

Wasp sighed. Little by little, in the form of nightmares, Wasp had remembered what he had done.

As it turns out, Decepticons are so paranoid that they never turn themselves off completely, even on surgery. When the upgrade was complete, he had found himself awake, despite the belief from the scientists that he was off line. He waited until they got closer before he struck. He grabbed the blow torch and set the place on fire. As he escaped he spotted guards that had made his stay miserable.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy killing them the most.

And then of course, there was the Space Bridge incident.

OoooOoooO

_Wasp waited for the next Space Bridge to activate, and then he would find out where Bumble-bot was stationed and have him suffer for what he had done to him. It had been amusing at first when he learned that Bumblebee had died a horrific death with Bulkhead and the Decepticon leader on another planet. But when he had been in hiding and learned that Bumblebee was not only alive, but was fighting Decepticons and was revered a hero on another planet, he had snapped. Bad enough that the stupid bug had become an Elite Guard by now, but now he's learned that he even had the important job of guarding the fabled All-Spark. How did that klutz get to covet such a rank?_

'It should be me as an Elite guard with my own team and the authority to guard the All-Spark. I had the most talent, the potential and skills for the job! What did that yellow slag stain do to get the job, sleep with Sentinel?'

_He actually shuddered at the thought. He doubted that anyone would be that desperate for a promotion to do that._

_As he ran, he saw several vehicles behind him that were heading his way. Not wanting to get caught, Wasp picked up the speed on the asteroid rocks. There had to be a working Space Bridge somewhere._

"_Well, well, well. My least favorite mech. How's it going Wasp?" a voice from behind growled._

_Wasp turned around, expecting to see his former Sarge. Instead, he sees an Autobot his height with neon yellow plating and a gun cannon on his left servo._

"_Saber?" He remembered that neon yellow mech back at the camp. He wasn't impressed with that bot then, he isn't now._

"_It's Saber Prime now. I got promoted to Elite guards thirty steller-cycles ago."the yellow Autobot smirked with his companions._

'Elites must have really let go to hire incompetents like him.' _While not as clumsy as Bumblebee, Saber was not exactly the strongest either and was often the weak link whenever he was in a team effort job. Wasp, of course, didn't have time to reminisce. He had a space bridge to activate. Trying to avoid the team he jumped over them and proceeded to make a run for it, only to be shot down. Growling, he tried to get up and glare. He forgot Saber was an excellent sharp shooter._

"_Hold it Wasp! You're going back to the stockades where you belong." Saber snarled. He was going to enjoy putting that former rich bot in his place._

"_Wasp not go back. Better get out of Wasp's way or else!" Wasp was in no mood for this and had no qualms in shooting to kill if it came down to it._

_Saber smirked. "Please Wasp. You don't scare me. You and Ironhide may have rulled Autobot camp, but not anymore. And some of my friends here want some payback for your little of reign." He gestured to the others, who all pulled out their guns. "And by the way, What's with your voice, catch one too many viruses from your boyfriends? I heard rumors that you became quite popular around the Decepticons, gave them an overload to many of them. You've become the Cons' personal pleasure –bot, only good for an overload and cheaper than the ones in Kaon. How many did you spark with Wasp. My how the mighty has fallen." He smirked as the others laughed and made derogatory remarks about Wasp and his body._

_Wasp felt the energon boil his body as he was filled with shame, embarrassment and murderous rage. This arrogant guard acted like Bumblebee. Right down to his obnoxious personality._

_He was even…….. yellow, just like Bumblebee._

_Wasp felt his energon boil and his optics started to glow brighter until they were as red as a Decepticon. His entire body was tingling with energy that needed to be released. Wasp didn't see Saber Prime anymore. All he saw was Bumblebee, and his vision went red. Everything became hazy after that, he didn't remember what had causedhim to blackout, but when Wasp came too, he found several bodies mangled and vaporized beyond measure and his stingers were coated with diluted energon._

'Oh Primus, what have I done?'_ Wasp thought with horror. _

'They abandoned Wasp, left Wasp when Wasp needed them the most. So what if Wasp killed them, at least if they do send Wasp back, it will be for the right reason.'_ A voice cooed._

'No, I'm not a monster!'_ Wasp moaned._

'But we are, and if Wasp is monster, Autobots are at fault for making Wasp monster.'

'Besides, he acted too much like Bumble-bot for my tastes anyway; He did the universe a favor. Now no more talk, lets get out of here!'

_Wasp whimpered and transformed as he drove off until he spotted,….. yes! It was a ship. _

_As he enetered the ship, he had hoped that there was no one there and whoever had left it were on the other side of the asteroid. No such luck! He spotted a crew of scientists within it, before they could sound the alarms; Wasp felt the red haze flood his vision again._

_Two hours later……….._

_Wasp methodically picked up each bodies and threw them in one of the empty rooms. He shakily set the ship to Auto-pilot as he went to the shower racks and washed the diluted energon from his body, trying to remember what he did. But all he saw was a blur of memories and the sound of buzzing laughter in the back of his head._

'Did I really do that? Did I kill all those people? What am I becoming? Am I going mad? What will happen to me now?'_ Wasp thought as he rubbed some salve on himself and removed the energon coating his body._

_Wasp curled up in a ball as he rocked himself, letting the water hit his body. He was losing it, he was actually killing people and for the love of Primus he found that it didn't bother him too much. What had the program done to him, he had never seen even the most sadistic Decepticon to lose control the way he did._

_Was he infected with some sort of berserker virus from one of the Decepticon attackers? Had he infected himself with something when they………………… forced an interface on him._

_His optics briefly turned red. "And yet, for the life of Wasp, Wasp can not bring himself to care." His morals and Autobot programming had started to warped since he was locked up. Besides, why should he care about these beings? They betrayed him, locked him up and threw away the key, took the word of a gear grinder over his! They deserved it! They betrayed him for Bumblebee!_

_Wasp walked out of the showers and started to search the bodies for anything useful. Some of them had weapons that he could surely use while others had some information they gained from Decepticons codes, where they had a way to hide their signatures. Wasp made good use to the medical facilities and got the much needed care he needed since his imprisonment. Now that he was healthy and fully functional, he'll be able to get to this Earth faster and better prepared for Bumblebee._

_He looked at the room that held his victims. He almost looked remorseful before his faceplates hardened and he stood up straighter as he marched to the controls._

"_Wasp………………. Wasp never go back to the stockades. Never! They would have sent Wasp back! They would not have listened to a word Wasp would say! No one else did before."_

_As Wasp said this, he failed to notice that his optics were swirling with a strange violent color on his blue optics._

OoooOoooO

Wasp growled. He hated Bumblebee for what had happened. Bumblebee didn't just ruin his life. He insured it that he would never be able to have a normal one again. It would be near impossible to ever have a normal life with that programming in his system. A programming that he has to constantly monitor or else he would kill again, even someone he didn't want to kill was at risk. He would also still have that voice in his head, continuously cooing at him to do something wrong or hurt the ones he loved. Although the voice hadn't made many threats against Sari he hated the fact that it seemed interested in her. And it was all Bumble-bot's fault!!

It didn't matter if it was true that Longarm Prime was the traitor. The damage had been done. He would never lead a completely normal life again and he would have to constantly hide from the Autobots because of his murders. He would never ever forgive Bumble-bot. Not for the Elite guards, not for his so called family, not for his chance for freedom.

And no matter how much he loved her, not even for Sari.

Wasp suddenly sensed something aiming at Sari. Turning his scanners on full power, he spotted a man in a black suit from head to toe aiming a gun at her. Wasp snarled and zoomed straight towards the human. Sari blissfully swung on her swings while playing her MP3, unaware of her boyfriend's actions.

Twenty minutes later, Wasp came back with a cold look in his optics and Sari had just finished playing. He looked at his hands, which were sticky with blood. Wasp scowled. Had he known how soft and weak humans were, he wouldn't have lost his temper and squeezed the human to death. Now he was messy and sticky.

"Wasp? Where did you go?" Sari asked as she got off her swing.

"Huh? Oh nowhere. Wasp just had to clean up mess Wasp made." He answered as he dunked his hands in the river. He hoped that Sari didn't notice the red that was being washed away from the river.

Sari smiled. "Hey Wasp, could you do me a favor?"

OoooOoooO

Back in the streets of New Detroit, Ratchet glared at Bumblebee. "You lost him and crashed into a dumpster?" He was not impressed that he had left the base for nothing. Optimus had left with the Jet twins when Prowl called and informed them about the secret to Sentinel Prime's 'success' and he had been told by Bulkhead to keep an eye on the base. Instead, they've defied Optimus and were now in the middle of a wet street with a sheepish Bee.

"And you lost Sari too?" Bulkhead was not happy with Bumblebee, either. He had been hoping to see Sari for days and when Bumblebee called and informed him that he found her, he could not have been any happier. That happiness shrank when Bee informed him that Wasp was hot on her trial. It didn't help that when he finally got there, there was no Wasp or Sari.

"Well, any ideas on where he may have gone?" Ratchet groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

That was when something green zoomed past them and hit the side of Bumblebee's car door.

"That was Wasp!" Bumblebee was not happy and chased after him swearing in Cybertronian.

"And he's driving like a Decepticon Racer on overcharge!" Ratchet started the chase this time to get that Bot. He didn't care what the others have said, he will cure that Autobot if there really is a chance to do so. This time, Wasp wasn't just happy speeding, he seemed to have taking into daredevil driving with those turns and car vaults that rose him high over several cars.

"What is he doing?" Ratchet snarled. "He could kill someone!" Wasp was now doing sharp turns on the high way and was zooming in front everyone in front of him. Ratchet turned on his alarms and was able to keep up with Bumblebee, who was zooming down the streets, fiercely determined to reach Wasp. Bee watched the driving skills of Wasp. "He's a menace on the road." Most of these stunts that he was doing were the ones that even he wouldn't dream of doing. Wasp was also at some point, hitting speed bumps that were causing him to flip over before he landed on his wheels and drove off again.

Bee drove after him, trying to keep up, but Wasp was determined to break every evil kaneevil stunt known to earth.

Bulkhead was blocking the road on his Alt. mode in front of the others and was in fact, doing a good job keeping all other vehicles from crashing into him thanks to the police siren he had attached to himself. Wasp was still heading his way and he was showing no signs of slowing down.

Was it just him, or was Wasp screaming in terror?

Wasp suddenly was driving on his side of two wheels as he avoided the barricade. He was still driving on his side as he headed down town.

Bulkhead gasped as he saw Bumblebee couldn't stop in time and was heading towards him. It wouldn't hurt him too much, but Bumblebee would get seriously injured. He transformed and grabbed Bumblebee at the last minute……………………. And lost his balance and crashed right on top of Farzone's car.

"Rats! What the slag is wrong with that guy? Why is he choosing to go wacko now?" Ratchet panted as he spotted an angry Farzone. No doubt about to give him a ticket. Great.

Bulkhead sighed as he tried to get out of the dumpster. He had never seen Wasp drive like a dare devil before. In fact, the last time he'd seen driving skills like that had been when Optimus decided to cheer up Sari from being kicked out of her home by letting her drive him for the day. At that memory, Bulkhead shuddered. Now there was one human that must never be given her driver's license under any circumstances. Optimus still suffered nightmares from time to time about that event.

OoooOoooO

In the far side of new Detroit, in the entrance of the mall, Wasp drove straight towards the parking lot it did a couple of three-sixties before it eventually crashed to the side of the wall. A few minutes later, an elated sari climbed out a little wobbly on the knees.

"Woo-hoo, that was awesome!!Thanks for letting me drive, Honey." Sari squealed. Wasp shook in his alt. mode before he collapsed on his tires. Then he transformed on his bi-pedel form and just laid on the ground face first, never wanting to let Sari do anything like that again. Wasp groaned. _'Never again,'_ He thought, _'Sari_ _is a menace to society on the streets. That girl must never be given her own car.'_

Sari smiled craftily as she leaned towards his front window. "Can I drive again later?" She cooed as she kissed her car. Yep, her car.

After that kiss, Wasp agreed. Giggling, Sari left to the salon while Wasp cursed his hormones and spark connection.

OoooOoooO

An assassin who had been searching the area suddenly spotted Sari. Of course, with that driving, it was hard not to notice it. He was shocked to see her alive and well. He pulled his phone to inform on this failure.

"Sir, I just spotted our target. She's still alive? Where was agent twelve? I thought he had her."

"No clue. He hasn't reported. I keep trying to call him, but All I get is static." A fellow comrade stated as he overheard the conversation.

Their team leader sighed on his end. "Our team member failed. We lost contact with him. Take out the robot first before going after the girl." The leader stated as he instructed the other assassin. Hopefully, he won't fail like the last one.

Now if they could only find out what happened to the last one.

"Yes sir!" the assassin stated as he pulled out a rocket launcher.

OoooOoooO

"Take out the robot first." The assassin muttered as he aimed at the still bemoaning robot on the ground. He aimed and let loose the rocket launcher at Wasp, who heard it coming. His optics widened and he grabbed the rocket before it could do any damage on him. But it packed more power then he thought as he found himself struggling against it's speed and found himself carried off a few meters and landed in a national park. There was an explosion and smoke from the distance. The assassin was then aiming with a long sniper gun at Sari, who was just getting her hair shampooed and her nail polished pink as well as getting a new facial. Smirking at how easy this was going to be after days of searching, he pulled the trigger.

Only to have Wasp suddenly appear in front of the shot, taking in the bullet.

"What was that? What was stupid fleshing doing?" Wasp snarled as he glared at the meatbag that had intended to kill his intended spark-mate. He was holding his side where he had received the Cybertronian equivalent to a bruise. He had been shot and attacked from way worse weapons on Cybertron. That little toy missile only served to get him to crash into a telephone pole. But it still annoyed him and he hated being annoyed.

The young assassin nearly fell off his edge and was trying to escape when Wasp's hand closed around him. He was brought up to his face. Wasp was not happy that there was yet another human trying to kill his girlfriend and decided that this time, he would get to the bottom of this.

"What was meatbag doing?" Wasp snarled, his eyes were glowing brighter then ever.

The assassin growled and spat on his face. Wasp stood unmoving for a second before his optics darkened dangerously. Oh, he would make him regret that.

"Let's talk." Wasp calmly stated as he walked off holding the assassin. This time, he would learn why they were targeting Sari. If not, he may just punish this fleshing for shooting at him.

Meanwhile, inside the salon, Sari had finished and was going under the hairdryer. Time for the makeover magic to start.

OoooOoooO

A few hours later, Bumblebee drove by the alley where, unbeknownst to him, Wasp was currently occupying it with a killer. He decided to just head to Sari's home and pray that she'll come back home. As he drove, he passed a salon where a surprisingly attractive human walked out. Bumblebee headed towards Sumdac towers when a voice that haunted his dreams stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee is that you?" Sari's voice stopped Bumblebee dead in his tracks. He turned back and saw Sari step out of the beauty salon, looking at Bumblebee with happy tears. Sari was now in a beautiful white dress that was fit for a prom. It was a bodice at the top and a short flowing dress at the knees, where her shapely smooth legs were emphasized as well with white high-heel sandals. The top emphasized her curves quite well. Her hair had been done in a heart-shaped bun and the side of her face had red curls hanging out. She had no make-up on with the exception of mauve lipstick, but the facial she had received made her face smooth and glowing. Without a doubt, Sari had gotten the best make-over ever.

And the most expensive one yet (Dr. Sumdac will be seeing the credit bill some time near the future.)

Bumblebee stared in awe at Sari's transformation. This was little tomboy Sari? This was the girl that would play hockey or practice her circuit-su with Prowl? She looked like a little lady now, so grown up and mature. It was no wonder she had gained a boyfriend in such a short amount of time.

"Sari is that you?" Bumble asked as he stared at her. Had it been so long that he would barely recognize her?

"Who else?" Sari giggled and blushed. Bumblebee was looking at her differently, and that was making her happy. Bumblebee didn't see her as a kid anymore. She suddenly felt twelve feet tall.

"You look ……… different." He felt his faceplates heat up. _'You looked different, what kind of compliment was that?'_ he thought as he refocused his attention on Sari.

"Well, I was getting ready for another date with my boyfriend, so I'm hoping to look different. How do I look, seriously?" Sari asked as she twirled around to show off to Bee, who was still trying to understand where the tomboy Sari went.

"You look beautiful." Bumblebee smiled as he looked at his best friend. She was more than beautiful, she was gorgeous.

Sari glowed at Bumblebee's words. Hearing them from Wasp was one thing, to hear her oldest friend say she was beautiful…..

"Thank you!"

Bumblebee smiled as he watched his favorite human smile so beautifully. _'I'm such a glitch-head. Leaving her all alone and not talking to her. This only made some lucky punk to claim her.'_ Bumblebee reached forward and picked Sari up. He cradled her while he looked at her, feeling Sari's eyes on him. Sari was staring in awe at Wasp. This was wonderful! Bumblebee was holding her and actually looking at her with no anger in his optics. Did that mean he wasn't angry that he had stabbed her.

"Listen, Sari, I think we need to talk."

Sari blinked at Bumblebee and her smile waned just a bit. Then again……….

"What do you mean, About what?" she had the feeling that Bumblebee was going to say something that may complicate her life. After all, the last time she heard that line had been from her father when she saw cybernetic parts on her arm. _'Maybe he wants to say that he hates me and doesn't want to see me anymore. After all, I did stab him.' _Sari looked bravely to his face, trying not to let the tears form in her eyes. Truth be told, she wouldn't know what to do if Bumblebee left her.

"About us, Sari; I want to know exactly how you feel about me and please be honest." Bumblebee asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

Sari blushed deeper and her eyes widened. That wasn't what she expected. "What I feel about you? You want to know my feelings about you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?" she asked as she felt her spark/heart clench. _'Does Bumblebee have feelings for me? Since when? And why now, when I have a boyfriend.' _Sari felt confused. She hoped Bumblebee wasn't going to admit that he loved her because she was with Wasp. Yet a part of her still wanted to hear the words that she had been hoping for since she first met him.

"Because I lo………… I lo-----…… I lo….." Bumblebee felt his glossa tie itself in his mouthmaking it impossible to say it with Sari looking back at him with those beautiful Autobot-blue eyes.

"You lo---------…….. you lo---------…. Come on Bee, stop speaking like that." Sari encouraged. She was already figuring out what Bumblebee was saying, but it was too good to be true.

'_What about Wasp?'_ a voice pointed out.

Bumblebee suddenly felt something go off as he turned to see green Chevrolet drive off. His spark nearly stopped at that. Wasp was here! That meant that saw what he was doing. That was when he remembered why he was looking for Sari in the first place.

"Sari, go home, we'll talk later!" Bumblebee ordered as he transformed and drove to the scene. He didn't even bother to check if Sari went to do as he said. Sari simply looked confused and a little hurt as Bumblebee left her in the dust.

That was Wasp! How much did he see, had he seen him with sari or had it been too dark to see?

"What am I saying, he had infer-red installed in his optics in case emergencies like that happen. Of course he saw us. I gotta keep him away from Sumdac towers."Bumblebee worriedly drove after Wasp.

He zoomed off to the center of the city, hoping that Wasp wouldn't attack in a populated area.

He then noticed that he was in a deserted area with no sign of Wasp. He transformed and looked around.

"Where are you? Wasp? Are you here?" Bumblebee called as he jumped at every shadow.

"Bumble-bot….." A sing-song voice got his attention. "Ohhhh, Buuuumble-booooot! Come out and plaaaayyy!!!" Wasp chuckled as he allowed his voice to resonance around the streets. He really must thank Sari for introducing him to these horror movies. Not only were they great for cuddling, they gave him the most creative ideas on how deal with Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shuddered at Wasp's scare tactics. That mech was getting scarier and scarier. It also didn't help that he knew what Wasp was capable of from what Jazz stated.

'_He took his time in killing the bots especially the ones in yellow armor. For some odd reason, he had a grudge on those with yellow armor.'_ He remembered Jazz had said that. Bumblebee shuddered. He should have brought Bulkhead, or Optimus. Heck, Sentinel would have made a nice shield to use.

"Okay maybe coming here alone wasn't the brightest of plans. Why am I out here again?" Bumblebee moaned. As if to remind him, his processors played back Sari twirling her dress, asking how she looked. Bumblebee's face became determined. Right, this was for Sari! He couldn't let him near her. Bumblebee turned and saw Wasp behind him. He was standing there as if he had been behind him all day. Wasp looked at him with violet optics as he moved a=ever so slowly closer.

"Wasp, buddy, hi. Hey still mad at me?" Bumblebee asked as he smiled as best as a terrified mech could.

Wasp looked at him with blank violet eyes, tilting his head to the side almost innocently. When he spoke, it was in a calm sugar sweet voice.

"Mad? Why would Wasp be mad. So Wasp get accused to be spy for Decepticon. So Wasp go to stockades. So what if Wasp waste stellar-cycles in prison with only guards and criminals for company. So Wasp lost all his friends and family and never be an Elite guard or Autobot Commader. So Wasp is being hunted by former teammates and is going to be sent back to Stockades when caught. Meanwhile Bumble-bot living it up on Earth with friends and video games. No, Bumble-bot; Wasp not mad at Bumble-bot.

Bumblebee sighed in relief and oblivious to the sarcasm. "Really, oh, thank Primus. Here I was thinking………."

"WASP FURIOUS AT BUMBLE-BOT!!!" Wasp screamed as he tackled Bumblebee down, slamming his fists repeatedly on his face. Bumblebee kicked his legs out and threw Wasp off of him. He jumped to his feet at the same time Wasp did and ran towards him. Wasp distracted him by throwing something he had in his hands, it bounced off his face and then bounced a couple of times on the street. Then Wasp grabbed Bumblebee's wrists. Bumblebee wrestled for control and grabbed Wasp's hands. Both of them got into a hand lock deadlock and started to push one another in a game of submission. Bumblebee noticed that Wasp's hands were sticky with something else other than energon. At first, he thought it was paint, but the particular color was not something that he was unfamiliar with. It looked like ketchup, but after his scanners did a quick search he was able to identify it.………………

"No….." Bumblebee whispered as he noticed what was stained on Wasp's hands. It wasn't paint or ketchup. It was blood. Human blood.

He scanned what it was that Wasp had thrown at him. He realized that he was looking at a human.

A very dead human.

"Wasp……. What have you done?" Bumblebee whispered in horror. Wasp may not have been the nicest of bots, but he wasn't that cruel. Was it that berserker mode that was doing it? No…… this looked way too well-drawn out and from what he understood it only activated when he was under an immediate threat.

Wasp looked at the blood on his servos with little consequence. "Wasp kill waste of space. Was considered a threat." He shrugged. And not very knowledgable either. The human refused to tell him anything so Wasp considered him a dead end. So he made it appropriate and killed him.

"A threat, how could he have been a threat to you. He was a human!" Bumblebee never met a human or mutant that deserved to be killed. It was considered wrong to kill one because they were so fragile and helpless (sometimes.)

Wasp narrowed his eyes and changed the subject to something that Bumblebee wasn't too comfortable with. "What Bumble-bot trying to do, anyway. Not fighting Wasp at full strength yet won't run away from Wasp. Is Bumble-bot trying to keep Wasp from something?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no." Bumblebee stuttered. Had he been found out?

"But Bumble-bot trying to keep Wasp away from the other side of street, insisting on going far away and constantly looking behind, like trying to protect something." He moved his head forward as he rubbed his chin. "Or someone?" he moved a bit closer and pulled out his stingers.

Bumblebee was chattering in his dentures. "Wasp, what would I be hiding anything, c'mon you know that I'm alone and have no intention of arresting you….."

Wasp smirked as he gave a triumphant glare at Bumblebee. "Is Bumble-bot trying to protect someone special, someone pretty and meaningful? Someone like………..Sari?" Wasp smirked at the look of fear in his enemy's expression. Bumblebee didn't know it, but he had nothing to fear, Wasp had no intention to harm Sari.

But he didn't need to know that, yet.

Bumblebee was close to tears._ 'He knows. He knows about Sari.'_ "No, Wasp, please, I didn't mean to send you to the stockades, but I was tricked by Longarm, who's really Shockwave. He's the Decepticon spy, not you. Please, Wasp don't hurt Sari." Bumblebee shouted as he grabbed Wasp's arm. Wasp's optics flared almost red before he back-kicked Bumblebee in the chest.

"Bumbler-idiot! It does not matter if Bumble-bot was tricked or not. The fact is, because of Bumble-bot, Wasp waste away in stockades, suffer from hands of guards and Decepticons prisoners and lose all of Wasp's friends and family. Wasp can never be an elite guard and Wasp nearly loses hope of ever being happy again." Wasp snarled. "Now if Bumble-bot excuse Wasp, Wasp has to go get Sari."

Bumblebee wheezed as he got up from the kick, his armor had buckled and his circuitry was numb in the chest plates. "Wasp, please don't get her involved. She has nothing to do with this." Bumblebee pleaded.

"Sari has everything to do with this; Bumble-bot. Wasp will not leave Sari alone. Wasp will never leave Sari alone." Bumblebee lost his apologetic expression and moved in front of Wasp. There was no way he would allow Sari's life to be in danger.

"Wasp, you are not going to touch Sari. You have to walk over my deactivated body before you come anywhere near her." He growled as he remembered why he had gotten out of the base in the first place.

"Deactivated body? Now there's a pleasant thought. Besides Wasp already touch Sari." Wasp smiled evilly as he had a wicked idea. "In fact, Bumble-bot could say that Wasp did more than just touch Sari." Wasp snickered as he let the words sink in Bumblebee's processors. Bumblebee's optics went wide in terror before they narrowed dangerously.

"What did you do to her?" He hissed as his stingers came out.

"Wouldn't Bumble-bot like to know." Wasp grinned. Seeing Bumblebee this upset was making him feel better already. But he underestimated Bumblebee when it came to Sari.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!!" he roared as he charged at Wasp. Wasp almost didn't dodge in time as the stinger was headed straight towards his head. Bumblebee managed to get the side of his face and left a large cut on his left cheek, breaking the side of his face mask. Wasp growled and twisted around to shoot his enemy only to get hit by a flying van. He saw Bumblebee pick up another car, a red mustang, and threw it at his head. This time, Wasp blasted it with his stinger. But that caused him to focus on that car and not on Bumblebee who ran ahead while Wasp was distracted and slammed his stinger on Wasp's abdomen.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!!" Wasp screamed as the stinger made an impressive hole on his abdomen. As he covered it Bumblebee punched him with his normal servo and double-kicked Wasp across the chest, sending him crashing into a building. Wasp moaned and clutched his side as he slid off the wall of the building.

"I'll kill you Wasp!! I'll kill you before you ever come near her." Bumblebee growled as his optics glowed so bright, they were nearly white. He was charging up his stingers as he ran towards him.

Wasp kicked himself back up and pulled out his stingers. His optics were bright red and his stingers were charging up. For once, he had no intention of fighting the monster in him. He will satisfy his energon-lust by killing this mech.

"Bumble-bot wants to fight with Wasp to the death. Wasp is going to enjoy this." Wasp snarled as he pulled out his stingers. He, too, charged forward.

TBC

On the next chapter coming soon, Sari learns who sent Wasp to the stockades and Bumblebee learns who Sari's boyfriend is. Things will get explosive and dramatic from here on out.

Who wants to bet money that Wasp will get slagged when the other Autobots find out about him? Yeah I know. Sucker's bet.


	9. Chapter 9: Blowing it out of proportions

Happy New Years everyone! Sorry it took so long! This has been my most difficult chapter yet as I had to add on, delete and cut a few scenes that would work better in the next chapter. Here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for, Chapter nine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. There would be a season four if I did and we'd see if what happened to the other Screamers.**

Chapter Nine: Blowing things out of Proportions

BlackArachnia smiled as she snuck into the former base of her former comrades. Despite the damage, there was still many things that she could salvage. If she played her cards right, she might even find a good………………… Hello!!

"And we're in business!" She grinned in relish as she spotted a spare transwarp drive. How those Autobot dweebs had missed that, she didn't know. But luck was on her side, obviously. If this worked, she would have her body back in no time……. Of course, she wasn't going to test this out without making sure it did work. She was going to need some lab rats.

"This should prove useful." She grinned, showing her fangs. "After all, I got nothing to lose, and everything to gain." She wasn't about to throw her life away after all.

She remembered her 'sister' and the crazy glitch she was kissing.

"I think I know just the test subjects to use." She smirked evilly.

OoooOoooO

Wasp hated to admit this, but Bumble-bot had improved enough to actually give him a decent fight. He was suffering from a major injury in his abdomen and he had some rather nasty dents on his frame. Which isn't to say that Bumble-bot was doing any better. He had gotten some pretty major shots on Bumblebee and had given a matching gnash across his face. But while Wasp had control with his rage, Bumblebee's rage was a force of nature that made even Wasp shudder.

Maybe he shouldn't have pushed it.

"Wasp!!!" Bumblebee shouted as he flipped in the air while shooting at the former Autobot. Wasp somersaulted to the side ad used both stingers to shoot at Bumblebee. Wasp then grabbed a lamp post and smashed it at Bumblebee, who blocked it with his arms. Despite his success in blocking it, the damages were enough to destroy his right stinger. But this did not deter Bumblebee, who ran towards Wasp and grabbed him by his neck with right hand and slammed his left stinger on Wasp's shoulder. Wasp shrieked in pain and slammed his right stinger in Bumblebee's thigh while shooting him three times. Bumblebee howled and fell back, releasing Wasp. Both bots were suffering from major injuries and were going to go into stasis lock pretty soon. However, neither one cared at the moment.

"Wasp going to end this!" Wasp snarled as he tried to stop the energon from escaping his shoulder. He was not going to lose to him!! No way, no how!

"Don't worry, Wasp. This will be the last time I fight with you." Bumblebee stated icily as he got in a stance. _'Slag! He's tougher then I thought! I gotta finish this and get back to Sari.'_

"I can't let her get hurt." He whispered as he readied himself. "I won't let her get hurt." He launched himself again.

OoooOoooO

Sari sighed as she waited for either Bumblebee or Wasp to come back. She had been surprised to see Bumblebee after so long and had been stunned. She had been even more surprised that he had looked at her in a way that she had always wanted him to.

At one point, she had always thought she would be dating Bumblebee.

Sari sighed. That was in the past. Bumblebee was not interested in her. He treated her like his kid sister and at times, she felt that he saw her as immature, not someone to be dating her. Granted, he wasn't exactly Mr. Maturity himself, but she had at times tried to make him see that she wasn't a kid. At least, not the kid that she used to be. Wasp didn't treat her like a child. He saw her as a woman and someone that was his equal. Sure, at times there was something weird about him but she put it off as a glitch he received in jail.

But when Bumblebee paid attention to her, it was a dream come true. He did love her, or at least she thought he was going to admit it. But he did hold her, he did smile at her, he was nice to her again.

Did she love Wasp? Of course, she treasured every moment with him. He was special to her.

Did she love Bumblebee? Without a shadow of a doubt. Without him, she would feel so empty and lifeless. He was also special to her. Life without him was unbearable.

Now, which one was she going to choose as a steady boyfriend?.............. There laid the problem.

Before she could think about what she was going to do, she heard the sounds of laser fires and property damages. One of the pieces of the pavements flew overhead and was heading towards her. With quick reflexes that she picked up from training with Wasp, she pulled her blades out and released a shockwave, destroying the rock, reducing it to sand.

'_Is there a fight going on?'_ she thought worriedly. Did Bee find a Decepticon and was fighting him all by himself? Panicking, Sari ran and transformed to her Cybertronian form. She was able to enhance her optics to get a closer look on who Bumblebee was fighting.

And what she saw made her spark/heart clench in horror.

OoooOoooO

The fight was short-lived but intense. It was clear that although Bumblebee had the righteous anger and experience with fighting Decepticons, Wasp had the stellar-cycles of pent-up frustration and endurance that he gained from surviving the conditions in the stockades. It also helped that the Decepticon programming was fueling his power and strength to new levels. Bumblebee flipped over a charging Wasp and used his wheels to avoid Wasp from shooting him down. _'If he keeps this up, he'll destroy the city.'_ He thought. In retrospect, fighting Wasp was a bad idea. However, he could still hear his words, his threats on Sari's life, his hint that he may have done something to her already. Bee narrowed his optics, if Wasp did anything to her; he swore to Primus that Wasp was going to regret ever coming to earth.

Wasp could already feel that he was losing too much energon. He had to grab that bot off guard somehow. He realized that he was leaking oil. While he was upset about the wound, it also gave him an advantage. The next time Bumblebee got too close, he aimed his shot arm and had the oil fly to Bumblebee's face.

Bumble tried to wipe the oil out of his face as Wasp ran up and shot his arm off. Then he back kicked the Autobot hard on the building, causing him to crash through it. Bumblebee struggled to get the rubble off him, but Wasp was on him in a second. Wasp grinned as Bumblebee was finally on the ground. The air was thick with Bumblebee's fear that Wasp could literally taste it. If transformers had saliva glands, he'd be drooling at the moment.

"Bye bye Bumble-bot. It's been real!" Wasp smirked as he pulled his stinger out. He pulled it back, intending to slam it on his abdomen and finish what Sari unintentionally started. He was finally going to get revenge on the mech that ruined his life.

"**Wasp!!! Wasp!!!!!!!!"** A voice shouted. An all too familiar voice. Wasp and Bumblebee both turned and saw a small pure-white Cybertronian face with a human body and pretty white dress skate towards them. Sari transformed back into a human and jumped on Bumblebee's chassis, where her dress had gotten a bit dirty from running.

"Wasp, don't do it!" Sari screamed as she broke the speed record to roller-skate a fifty yard dash.

'_He must have mistaken him for a Decepticon! Why else would he fight another Autobot?'_

'_But didn't Wasp stop being an Autobot after he was accused to being a traitor?'_ her voice of reason pointed out. Sari shook that thought out, why would Wasp attack an Autobot if he wanted to prove his innocence. Bumblebee would have listened to Wasp, he's very friendly.

"Sari………. No…………." Bumblebee weakly said as he tried to get back up, but the foot on his chest was preventing that. Wasp turned to Sari direction and his optics widened at the sight of Sari. She looked a bit like in his nightmare with that white dress. Was what he had seen a premonition? Would he lose Sari today to his enemy?

"Wasp please, don't kill Bumblebee. Please!" Sari screamed as she wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck. Wasp nearly snarled. Sari was touching Bumblebee, willingly?

Bumblebee was not enjoying the hug. He was too busy being scared to death that Sari would be crushed by Wasp's hands. Wasp was not reassuring him with the growing scowl on his face.

"Sari…….." Bumblebee moaned. He tried to move, but his systems were failing fast. He had to get help. He sent an emergency message to the other Autobots. He hoped it wasn't too late. But Wasp wasn't attacking anymore. Instead, he was glaring at Sari, who looked back at him pleadingly with tear-filled eyes.

"Sari, step aside!" Wasp really didn't want to hurt Sari but nothing would stop him from getting his revenge. Also, Sari's arms wrapped around his enemy's neck and her white dress was reminding him of his nightmare of losing Sari to Bumblebee.

Sari shook her head frantically as she tightened her hold on Bee in an attempt to protect him. "Wasp, this isn't a Decepticon! This isn't the enemy. This is Bumblebee! He's an Autobot and a friend. Please, calm down and for Heaven's sake put the stinger away." Sari was dangerously close to sobbing. Wasp was starting to be aware of that fact. Although his optics were still red and glowing brightly (unbeknownst to the crying Sari), he was calming himself down. However he had no intention of backing down.

"Bumble-bot will pay for ruining Wasp's life! Step aside, Sari! Bumble-bot must face crimes." Wasp snarled, however his optics went back to normal and his hands replaced his stingers. He gave Sari another warning glare as she looked up, her face in a mask of confusion and sorrow.

"What?" Sari gasped. "What do you mean?" Did Wasp and Bumblebee know each other? Did they both train together?

Bumblebee looked between the two and was feeling a bit lost. Was he missing something? How did Sari and Wasp know each other? Warning bells in his processors were going off, trying to tell him something important as it pieced the puzzle together no matter how ludicrous the puzzle seemed.

"Bumble-bot is reason why Wasp is like this! Wasp hate Bumble-bot! Wasp going to destroy Bumble-bot." Wasp snarled as he felt his need to kill rise. If Sari didn't move by the time the programming restarted, he would not be able to stop himself.

"B-B-B-B-B-Bumble-bot?!!" Sari incredulously stuttered. She had heard that nickname before from Wasp.

"Wasp……. No……..Sari!" Bumblebee moaned. He forced his energy on his auto-recovery system. It would weaken him greatly, but he needed to be partially healed so he could grab Sari and make a run for it. What an idiot! He never should have approached Wasp. He should have grabbed Sari and made a run for it. Now because of his actions, Sari may die.

Unfortunately for Bumblebee at the moment, Sari was a very smart girl so it didn't take long to piece together what Wasp was saying, and what she figured out shocked her.

After spending her time with Wasp, she had figured out his speech and what he was talking about at times, though she still found him confusing. While she couldn't stop him from calling people fleshy-bot, she at least succeeded in having him call her Sari. (Though on very rare occasions, he would call her Sari-bot.) Anyway, from what she observed, Wasp can't say names; rather he had this habit of calling them by what he sees and ending it with the word 'bot'.

Bumble-bot, she now realized, wasn't an insult for bumbler, (though Wasp could use it as such.) It was a name! If Bumble-bot worked as a name, and she now knew that Wasp was furious and vengeful about the stockades, (Sari was observant enough to know Wasp hated the Bumbler that sent him there and he made no actions in hiding that little fact.) Bumblebee seemed to know him and both seem to hate each other with a passion though Wasp was willing to kill Bumblebee if necessary as he 'ruined his life'. With all this in her newly developed brain…….. Processors………… whatever, Sari came to one conclusion and it was a conclusion that she was not happy to have figured out. The shock of her discovery dissolved into tears as Sari whirled around and glared infuriately and accusingly at Bumblebee.

"You? You sent Wasp to the stockades?!!" she accused, her Cybertronian mask fell over her face to reveal pure fury. Bumblebee stared at Sari, wondering why she was angry at him and standing next to a now somewhat docile Wasp.

This was officially Bumblebee's worst day ever.

OoooOoooO

Several minutes before the confrontation occurred, on the other side of the city. Bulkhead sighed as he sat in front of the base looking as bored as the pit. Ratchet was grumpier than usual, probably from worry. The others were still searching for Ramjet while Bumblebee was off looking for Sari. He really hoped that he found her this time, he was getting worried. Both Ratchet and Prowl claim that they had a bad feeling something was wrong with Sari and it was getting stronger. So frankly, Bulkhead was a bit edgy.

Bulkhead saw Optimus and Prowl walk back to the base with the Jet twins happily running along with them while holding Ramjet. Sentinel was sulking behind them. He must have done something stupid judging from the look on Optimus' face. He looked more annoyed than usual.

Of course, the past days of Sari dating and the new revelations on Wasp's condition had not done any of them good for their temper.

Bulkhead smiled as he saw Prowl in his new mods. "Hey Prowl, looking good!" he commented. While he was wary about the mods since the last time he wore them, Prowl seemed to be in perfect control this time.

"Is he ever, ya'll should have seen him in battle, showed ninja skills like you wouldn't believe! He was totally badass." Jazz grinned as he proudly pated Prowl on the back, who gave him a small smile. Jazz was glad that Prowl was loosening up now. Since the Sari dating incident, Prowl had been a bit……. Testy. Especially towards Jazz, who was determined to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Prowl suddenly looked on to the direction of New Detroit. Was it just him, or was there a storm coming?

"Yeah, I feel it too." Jazz grimly answered as he answered Prowl, who had no idea that he had asked his question out loud. Jazz was stunned to notice Optimus Prime suddenly stiffen and have their optics darken, indicating that they were receiving an incoming call.

"That was Bee again, he found Wasp! He's injured and Wasp is about to kill him." He answered darkly.

The other Autobots immediately jumped and transformed to their earth modes and proceeded to burn rubber. Optimus' panicked voice spoke up again.

"There's more! Sari's there and she's trying to talk to Wasp."

The others were already breaking the sound barrier.

OoooOoooO

"What?" Bumblebee was shocked. How did Sari know about this? He never told her about this and he doubted that the others would care too much about telling her about his time in camp.

"You sent Wasp to the stockades and you had him suffer there for fifty years. How could you, Bumblebee? Do you have any idea what you did? Wasp was attacked, hit, and friendless for so many years and had icky Decepticons for company. Why did you do it?" Sari was more furious than ever before. She normally spent most of her nights with Wasp as he would tell her how lonely and frightened he'd been in the stockades.

"Sari, you don't understand! It wasn't my fault; you see there was this Autobot, who wasn't an Autobot, but I didn't know it at the time and he tricked me into thing that Wasp was the spy for the Decepticons when he was really the spy, even though Wasp acted suspicious and was a bit of a jerk to me. "

Wasp and Sari exchanged very flat looks at the explanation. Bumblebee didn't like those secret stares.

"So because one supposed Autobot said so, you sent an innocent mech to jail; someone who didn't deserve it. How could you believe that other mech and think Wasp could do something like that!" Sari tried to keep her temper in check but she had a whole week of frustration and aggravation to unleash on her best friend. The fact that she had heard all the terrible things that had happened to her friend also made her blood boil.

"Wasp isn't exactly an angel himself you know. The way he acted, you'd think he was a Decepticon! So it wasn't hard for me to think he was a traitor!" Bumblebee shouted. What was going on here? How did Sari and Wasp know each other and why was she defending him?

Wasp was half-angered and half-hurt by Bumblebee's assessment of his personality. He wasn't that bad! How could anyone mistake him for a Decepticon? The reason that he wanted to be an Autobot commander was because he wanted to save people of both his kind and of other species to those murderous Decepticons.

Sari was far from done. "But he wasn't a Decepticon, was he? Geezz, you always do this, Bumblebee! You're always wrong about something or someone and when it smacks you in the face, you make up excuses. You were wrong about Blurr, you were wrong in taking on Swindle and the SUV all by yourself, and now you were wrong about this, Bumblebee, only this time it really hurt someone. Are you even sorry for sending Wasp to the stockades?"

"I tried apologizing to him! I can't help it if he can't let bygones be bygones." Bumblebee explained frantically. Sari just stared at him incredulously. Let bygones be bygones? Young and innocent as she may be, being sent to jail when you're innocent wasn't exactly peaches and crèmes! Even she knew that!

"Actually," Wasp stated, speaking up for the first time since this conversation started, "Bumble-bot never really did apologize. Instead, of saying how it was Bumble-bot's fault he sent Wasp to stockades, he keeps saying that 'Longarm Prime tricked him'." Wasp glared at him. Even if Bumblebee did offer his apologies, he would not accept them; not after everything he'd been through. Bumblebee could take his apologies and shove them up his tailpipe.

Sari glared at Bee. "Oh that's real mature, Bumblebee. Instead of apologizing, you shifted the blame on to another Autobot." Was being away from Bee making her forget just how immature he could be? Here he was not taking any responsibilities for his actions.

"It was Shockwave's fault! He tricked me by saying that Wasp was a traitor. Considering the evidence we found and how I heard someone talking to the Decepticons, not to mention how he treated me, I believed Shockwave. I didn't know it was Shockwave who was the traitor, considering how he was the only one nice to me in camp!"

"So you believed him and sent Wasp to jail?!! Meanwhile the real Decepticon was promoted and he may have killed who knows how many Autobots during his time? Jeez Bee, did it ever occur to you that he may have been doing this to trick you? And you didn't even have the decency to apologize to him; after all he's been through? How inconsiderate can you get?!!!" Sari shouted, her cheeks getting red with frustration. Wasp was imprisoned because of a Decepticon plot that Bee may have helped with. Wasp's could have had a career if it had not been for Bumblebee.

With his temper, overwhelming guilt and the wounds in his body, it was no surprise that Bee snapped at Sari. Too bad he didn't choose his words carefully.

"At least I learn from my mistakes, unlike someone who continuously abuses the All-spark and damn the consequences we all suffer from it!" Bumblebee snarled. "Or did you forget how you decided to nearly kill me and my friends when you lost control of your upgrade?"

Bumblebee knew right then that he had gone too far! Sari had made mistakes and she had fooled around with the key, but she had done more good with the key then any harm, and he had always defended her for that because he had always seen the good she's done. Hell, he had wanted to reassure Sari that he had no hard feelings of what she did and had wanted to remind her of all the good she's done.

The look on her face, the way her hands went to her mouth and how her eyes watered, told him that he had failed in reminding her of that.

Up until now, Wasp had been listening to the conversation with amusement. Seeing his spark-mate tell Bumblebee what a fool he was had made him so happy that he was getting turned on. Just as he was deciding on whether to screw discretion and make out with Sari in the middle of the warzone that used to be a public area, Bumblebee had to go and kill the mood. He snarled angrily, this was over the top. Sari was all ready broken apart about that, why did Bumblebee have to bring that up? Sari, when she wasn't enjoying his dates, had moments when she would sob about the events that she had caused after her upgrade. He had to comfort her during those moments and tell her it wasn't her fault.

"Bumble-bot ignore Sari and refuse to call Sari, but willing to forget that when Sari decide to seek other mechs? Does Bumble-bot only care about Sari when Sari no longer is interested in whatever Bumble-bot is doing? Is Sari something to pass the time when Bumble-bot is bored? Is whatever important work Bumble-bot working on finished? Is Bumble-bot here because Bumble-bot want to stop Sari from seeing Sari's boyfriend and to keep Sari for himself?" Wasp sneered.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? You came here because you were bored from fighting Decepticons and video games? I'm just a little human to pass the time? Is that why you never called or picked up my messages?" Sari wept as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. While deep down, she knew it wasn't true, she was too hurt to care. Did he act like that when he held her because he was jealous someone was paying attention to her?

"What? Sari, that's not it!" what was she talking about? He and the Autobots had been in fact, waiting for her call. Even more so after they had found out that she was seeing someone.

"I've tried to talk to you for nearly a week, you refuse to call back or visit and you treat me like a kid! You're taking me for granted! You only pay attention to me only when I'm longer paying attention to you." She sobbed. How could Bumblebee take her for granted like that?

"**NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!"** Why was this happening? Why was Sari defending Wasp? Why won't she listen?

"Why not? You're only here because of my boyfriend." Sari shot back. Was he really going to break her away from Wasp? Not if she could help it!

"No, I'm here for Wasp!" He threw back, '_And to be here, with you.'_ He was not interested in knowing who the human boy that ensnared Sari's heart was. Once he told Sari his feelings, the boy would no longer be a problem. Sari loved him, he was sure. They had a spark connection, for Primus' sake.

The next words shattered those dreams.

"And just who do you think I've been dating for a week?" she hissed angrily.

Bumblebee could swear right there, that his spark had just stopped pulsing. What had she said, he could not have processed that right. Sari and………….. Wasp, of all bots?!! No! Not even in his worst dreams could he see that!

Sari hadn't meant for it to come out like that, the stricken and heartbroken look on Bumblebee's face caused her to almost sob. Bee looked so hurt and vulnerable right now.

This only served to make Wasp happy again. His next words were so gleeful, even Sari noticed it.

"Sari and Wasp have spark connection. That mean that Sari and Wasp are ……" He looked up for the proper words for Sari to understand. "Soul-mates."

Sari looked up at Wasp, confused and a little annoyed that he knew something she didn't. Before she could demand what he was talking about, she was interrupted by a scream of anguish and rage.

"**LIAR!!! I HAVE A SPARK CONNECTION WITH HER, NOT YOU!!"** Bumblebee screamed as he desperately tried to get his stingers out. Instead, all he received were warnings of imminent system failures.

"So how come Wasp can feel her moods. Why Wasp feel so good when Sari showers or touches her body? How come Wasp know when Sari is in pain or sad?" He smirked as he watched Bumblebee stare at him wide eyed. Bumblebee stared at Wasp, then he reached for the link with Sari. For the first time, he searched completely through Sari's soul and took a peak of her essence. He then found a barrier halting him from feeling anything any further. Reaching with his processors, he found that the barrier was made by one mech.

Wasp.

He was telling the truth………….. Wasp and Sari were spark-connected.

"No……" He whispered in denial. "No….no…no………NONONONONONONO!!!!" He screamed as his systems started to collapse faster from his emotional turmoil.

"Bumblebee….." Sari had never seen him like this and it was scaring her. Wasp, on the other hand was grinning sadistically.

"**THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE!!!"** Bumblebee shrieked as he clutched his head. Combined with the fact that he was grievously injured, only operating on five percent of his systems, Bumblebee did the only thing he could do.

He went into Stasis-lock.

"**BUMBLEBEE!!!"** Sari shouted as she reached for him. "Bumblebee? Bumblebee, are you all right?"She asked as she looked at the now seemingly off lined Bumblebee. He looked so sad, lying limp on the floor, his expression frozen in despair.

"Bumble-bot will be fine. Body shut down to help him heal faster with Automatic recovery. Will wake up on his own soon." Wasp stated. He considered shooting Bumblebee but went against it. Not with Sari so close by.

Sari gasped as if she just remembered he was injured. She reached for her neck in reflex and sobbed as she remembered that she didn't have her key anymore and she couldn't heal him. She could feel her self-loathing and uselessness returning.

Wasp suddenly picked up several energy signatures that belonged to the Autobots. _'Oh terrific! Just when I was enjoying that Bumbler's despair.' _"Come on Sari, Gotta go!" He picked up Sari and transformed, leaving Bumblebee behind. Sari gasped and placed her seatbelt on as she started to fret for Bee's life.

"But Bumblebee……" She sniffled.

"…..will be healed by other Autobots coming! Sari must come with Wasp!" He had no intention of fixing that glitch. Let him bleed to death from his own mess.

"The others?!" Sari wanted to see the others as well. She missed them so much. "Wasp, we could clear your name and …… and…… talk to Bee! We could….."

"No! Wasp fight with Bumble-bot and caused property damages. Autobots will assume that Wasp brainwash Sari into working with Wasp. Autobots will shoot first and ask questions never! That normally Wasp's lot in life." Wasp closed the conversation with an air of finality. He sighed when Sari became solemnly quiet. Some date this turned out to be.

OoooOoooO

"You're kidding? We got them all!" Bulkhead shouted at the good news as he picked up speed to head for Bumblebee's last location.

"Yep, it just leaves Slipstream." Optimus added. He had to admit, things were starting to look up.

However, the news that they were too late and that not only was Shockwave still at large, but had grievously injured Ultra Magnus was unsettling. It was not just because Ultra Magnus was their leader and would know what to do in a Decepticon fight that had him worried, because that meant that Sentinel was now the new Magnus until he recovered. What a dreadful thought!

"You're also not going to believe this, but Lockdown was helping Sentinel Prime at the time. He was the one that had captured the seekers." Optimus stated with a touch of satisfaction.

Ratchet laughed. "And why, may I ask, do you think that I wouldn't believe that? I mean, who else would be so efficient and effective in catching them?"

"Okay, it does seem very plausible now that I've said it out loud." Optimus said with humor in his vocals.

"**ARE YOU ALL DONE TALKING ABOUT ME?!!"** Sentinel shouted from behind. Were they all going to rub it on his face for the rest of his life? At least they had Decepticons in custody! That was good enough!

Bulkhead giggled. Wait until his little buddy heard this! He could almost hear him laugh…….

He nearly crashed into Optimus and Ratchet. He wondered why they stopped all of a sudden until he saw the devastated street and buildings. There were signs of an intense battle done by two Cybertronians and judging from the property damages, they were going all out. This made everyone transform and try to find Bumblebee. This was bad! Clearly, Wasp had no qualms in attacking in a public area despite the fact that humans were not out this late usually. For Bumblebee to participate in this would either mean he had no choice, or his buttons had been pushed?

It would be even worse if Sari had been caught in the crossfire.

"**GUYS!! I SEE BUMBLEBEE!!"** Bulkhead shouted as he ran towards a broken skyscraper. Everyone flinched as they saw his battered form and how low on energy he was in.

"Put him in my trailer." Optimus ordered as he reverted to his truck mode as Bulkhead carefully loaded him up. Wasp obviously had not been playing games. Strange, however that he left him alive. As the drove back to the base, no one noticed Bumblebee was clutching his chest as if his spark was in pain.

OoooOoooO

Bumblebee slowly came to in the base, his optics were slowly coming on line and his body was still a bit sore from the fight but everything was fully operational. He looked at all of his worried friends who were hovering around Ratchet, who was annoyed by this. Sentinel Prime was leaning on the wall looking disdained that he had to wait in the first place. The Jet twins were apprehensively watching their new friend while Jazz had a slight poker face.

"Bumblebee, are you functional? Where is Sari, is she all right?" Optimus asked as he helped the mech up from the berth. "What happened to you? Where are Sari and Wasp? Did Wasp succeed in taking her?"

Oh Primus, It wasn't a nightmare! It really did happen!

Bumblebee slowly looked at Optimus. Autobots didn't cry, but Bee was dangerously close to achieving that impossibility. His back was at his teammates and tucked his knees up, so no one could see his face.

"Hey buddy, did you find her? Is she okay?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at his friend. Bumblebee looked miserable. Did he find Sari or did something else happen?

Bee looked up at them with dead looking optics and a slight tremor in his body. Then his face broke into a heartbroken expression and he ran and clings himself on Optimus. One can hear the severe hiccoughing his systems were making. Optimus looked at one another worriedly. What had happened?

"I take it there's trouble in paradise." Sentinel Prime smirked. The rest of the Autobots glared at him. Bumblebee didn't say anything. He just slowly got out of Optimus' arms and walked to his room

"I'll go talk to him." Bulkhead assured a very worried comrades.

OoooOoooO

Bumblebee was lying face down on his berth. He had lost Sari, only it was worse than he imagined. Somehow, Wasp had won her innocent little heart. After the fight they went through, he knew that he was never going to get her back. She seemed set on staying with Wasp. Whatever Wasp had said too her had made her hate him. He barely heard the door open, or see Bulkhead walk in.

Bulkhead held the inconsolable mechling and rubbed his back, Bumblebee was hiccoughing so hard he was in danger of destroying his software. Bulkhead held him close, whatever had happened must have been serious.

"It helps to talk, you know." He said in a tone that said _'take your time.'_. That was the incentive that Bee needed as he really wanted to tell someone what had happened.

"Sari found out about Wasp being falsely imprisoned and blamed me as well as say how stupid I was. Then she called me inconsiderate because she thinks we didn't respond to her messages, which we never got! And…… and…….. she thinks we never called her, when we tried. I also said some nasty things to her and now she thinks I'm angry over what happened over the battle." He whimpered. "She hates me, Bulkhead. And I think she thinks the feelings mutual. She thinks I don't care about her and I take her for granted."

Bulkhead sighed. He wouldn't be the first to admit that Bumblebee was obnoxious and sometimes did take things for granted. But he did truly love Sari. Otherwise he wouldn't be torn apart like that. Bulkhead thought that he should have visited Sari or at least let her know his feelings. Now it was too late and she may decide to move on.

"But that's not the worst part Bulkhead! Oh, I hadn't even gotten to the worst part!" sobbed the sparkbroken Autobot.

"What is it? What else happened?" '_How bad could it be?'_ he asked as he held Bee. Bee looked at him and told him everything.

It turns out Bumblebee wasn't exaggerating on how bad it could be. In fact, he understated it. By the time was done, Bulkhead felt his systems go cold as ice.

OoooOooO

Optimus impatiently waited for Bulkhead and Bee to come out so he could get news on either Sari or Wasp, (Mostly on Sari). Ratchet was still reeling on how injured Bumblebee was and foolish he was to take on Wasp all by himself and Prowl was meditating so he could get used to his upgrades. Jazz had gone back inside the ship to take a quick recharge as he had not been recharging a lot lately. Sentinel simply told everyone he had better things to do then to stay with a bunch of losers and went back to the ship (That and Optimus was starting to scare him again with that look he gave him.) The jet twins also had to carry out their guard duties on the Decepticons.

A crash was heard and everyone jumped to see Bulkhead practically sprint out the room. Of course when something that big moves so fast, you get the frell out of the way fast, especially since Bulkhead isn't the agilest of Autobots.

"Guys, Bee met Sari's boyfriend." That had gotten everyone's attention. _'And the plot thickens.'_

"He did?" Optimus asked, excitedly. He then calmed himself and looked a bit solemn "I mean, did he?" Now he and the others know who to look for in their patrols, and if they should encounter him…………… well humans do tend to go missing in big cities. That's not really unheard of.

"Yeah, he's everything we feared he would be." Bulkhead sighed.

Everyone in the room felt their sparks stop pulsing as he said this. So they were dealing with some kind of monster, a man that wanted to hurt Sari rather then make her feel loved, all the more reason to get rid of him discreetly.

"Did he show signs of criminal tendencies?" Prowl asked immediately as he fingered his stars.

"Oh yeah, he's psychotic, cold, cruel and has no love for anyone but himself." Bulkhead growled.

"I knew it!" Optimus snarled. His axe was out in the wink of an optic. So the man was a threat, well he'll just have to neutralize that!

"Is he dangerous for Sari's continued lifestyle?" Ratchet demanded to know, already prepping a berth for her.

"Slag yeah, in fact, he's on the run from the law! He's been avoiding capture, still is."

"**AN ACTUAL CRIMINAL?!!"** Optimus shouted. How could Bumblebee not have taken Sari back to the base when he found her? If it were him, he'd have taken Sari and kept her in his arms at all times.

After he finished stomping on the criminal pervert to a nice mush, of course.

"Not like I could. And he's not exactly a criminal! He's just been wrongfully imprisoned." Bulkhead sighed. "But he isn't right in the head either."

Warning bells went off on the Autobots. Prime chose to dismiss them and continued his interrogation.

"I think Sari really missed us. She chose to fall for a someone that has a lot of traits similar to Bumblebee. Though, in my opinion, they're nothing alike."

Prowl's expression was frozen and one can see a mild tick develop in his eye ridge. Ratchet also started to twitch and he felt his processors start to smoke. No……… No……….way….

Optimus was either not making the connection or he was denying it sub-consciously.

"What do you mean by that? How are they similar." Optimus interrogated.

"Same size, same weight, similar built, same weapons. They're both evenly matched." Bulkhead emphasized.

Ratchet lost all light in his optics and one can see the smokes come out of his audio receptors. Prowl was frozen like a statue, for once not because he was practicing.

Optimus blinked. "So, Sari, ……. Is dating a Cybertronian…………… or the headmaster in someone's body."

Whether he was playing dumb on purpose or not didn't matter, Bulkhead couldn't take it. He tried to let them know it gently, now was the time to be blunt and to the point.

"Optimus, Sari is dating Wasp!" Bulkhead shouted. He had been badly shocked when he heard it from Bumblebee, even as he said it, his body shook in fear for his little friend.

Optimus froze like a statue as the only sign that he was still online was when his optics started blinking to show that he was trying to process what he had just heard. In a very way-too-calm-to-be-real voice, Optimus spoke again.

"Bulkhead, please do not joke with me. I know it has been a trying day but…….."

"She is dating Wasp! Bumblebee saw them together; he said that Wasp even admitted in romancing her and sleeping with her in his ship. They've been going on dates, making out and even talking about their lives together. The only thing they haven't done is spark-bond, but the way Wasp talks, it's only a matter of time before he does." Bulkhead trembled as he said the last part. He'll kill him before he does that to Sari.

Optimus looked at him with wide optics as he fell to his knees. "Bulkhead, you're not joking, are you?" He sounded like he had lost all life in his voice.

"No way, Not about this! And neither would Bee. He in his room more miserable then I've ever seen him. Not only are they dating, but Bumblebee said that Wasp has a spark connection with Sari as well." Bulkhead waited for his Commander's reaction.

He was not disappointed.

A loud screech shook the base on its very foundations.

OoooOoooO

In New York City, Isaac looked up from his work and immediately knew who that scream belonged to. Professor Isaac sighed as he decided to head back to New Detroit tomorrow. That scream must have been because of Sari. It had to be! No one else could instill that kind of reaction from Optimus Prime.

OoooOoooO

It is said that in space, no one can hear you scream. Well, trying saying that to two bickering Decepticons who were trapped inside an Autobot Spaceship.

Starscream stared at the direction the scream despite being in space and an air-tight ship. "Wow, impressive. Scientifically impossible to do, but impressive." He wondered how that scream could travel from here?

Megatron blinked in glaring confusion. "Where is Earth?

"According to the star chart of that stupid warp-hopping ship, it's on the other side of the universe. Why? Is the great Megatron homesick already?" Starscream sneered. He got smacked for it. Megatron turned back to the window in reflection.

"I could have sworn that scream belonged to that Autobot who's name continues to elude me."

OoooOoooO

Back on earth, Optimus finally stopped screaming and seemed to be going through a processor meltdown. "Sari and Wasp?!!" Optimus shouted. "My charge…………… my child……….My Sari ………. My little Sari and with that………that……" Optimus felt his tanks churn violently. He wanted to crash, hard. He wanted to have a system crash to end all system crashes and never wake up to this reality again: A reality that allowed sweet innocent girls to be enchanted by psychotic maniacs. But he could not crash for the life of him. His system was too advanced and well protected from system failures to be able to allow him to crash.

Oh how he envied Ratchet right now, who was smoking in the audio receptors and laying flat on his face.

"He's taking it better the I thought." Bulkhead said to Prowl, who was still frozen.

"Sari and Wasp?!"Prowl exclaimed, his optic twitching ever so slightly.

"Yeah, Prowl. That's what he said." Bulkhead sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Sari and Wasp?!" Prowl repeated. The twitch became violent.

"Yep! We gotta get them away from each other before they spark-bond." Bulkhead sighed again. Easier said than done. From Bumble's tale, they sounded pretty close and She was defensive of him.

"Sari and Wasp?!" His voice was now rising and his hands were shaking.

"Okay Prowl, you're scaring me." He walked up to the clearly disturbed ninja.

"Sari and Wasp?!"Now he was hyperventilating.

"Uuuuhh, Prowl?" Bulkhead attentively poked him to get his attention.

"Sari and Wasp?!" Prowl was shaking in his whole body now.

"**PROWL!!"** Bulkhead shouted to get his attention but it was no use

"**SARI AND WASP?!!!"** Prowl was now clutching his head and his vocals reached a loud hysterical pitch.

"Ratchet, Prowl's trapped in a loop. Could you……………" it was then that the larger and stronger Autobot noticed the out cold Medic. Bulkhead reached down and helped him on the couch, making sure the old medic was comfortable. Meanwhile, Optimus was falling to pieces to the latest revelations. His mind ran to all the scenarios that he thought of before but replaced them with Wasp. This was worst then all of them combine, this was worst then his nightmares about Elita-1 getting eaten alive by spiders, this was even worst then the nightmares of when Starscream became the new All-spark and used his powers on them. This was even scarier than that one particular dream where he found himself spark-bonded to Emperor Megatron, who somehow managed to get Ultra Magnus' Hammer, the newly formed All-spark and Omega Supreme in his possession. (He had screamed for an hour upon waking up and had flat-out refused to leave his room all day until Megatron was either killed or suffered an accident.)

Sari was dating Wasp? The scenarios where he had a mysterious human boyfriend doing terrible things to Sari were now replaced with scenarios of Wasp. Only the images were more violent and far more obsessive. It was a horror movie come to life, like that movie 'Deadlock' or 'Sleeping with the enemy' that Bumblebee rented them. Only it was bloodier.

So many terrible ways for Sari to die or suffer, and he still had no clue on how to find either of them.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a whimper. "This is my entire fault; I should not have thought that Sari was less important. I should have sought her out when I had the chance. If I had done that, then Sari would be here and protected." He had put capturing all Decepticons as a top priority that he had forgotten about his little human, the girl who was prone to getting into trouble. He should have known that Sari could not stay out of trouble for a day. When it came to her, it was always something.

Sari was important to him and the team. They were part of a family, with her acting as the youngest. He should have told Sentinel Prime to stick it up his tailpipe and gone after his child. _His_ child! Had he done that, Sari would have been in safe hands while they were looking for Decepticons. Now he feared she would be used as hostage, among other things.

While Optimus lamented over this, Bulkhead walked towards him. He walked past Prowl, who got out of his loop but was currently sucking his thumb in a fetal position. Clearly, his processors had been reduced to sparkling mode to handle the enormity of the situation. Bulkhead wasn't too worried. Prowl was a master of 'mind over processor', he'll snap out of it soon. Walking up to his Prime, he caught his attention with a soft tap………… that sent him falling face first on the ground. After lifting him up, Bulkhead whirled him around.

"Look, Optimus, this isn't your fault. We all neglect Sari a little and put our responsibilities above her. But it was all our faults on this, not just us. Besides, there was no way you could have seen this coming. Heck, I didn't see it coming! Prowl, with all his ninja powers probably didn't……."

Optimus suddenly noticed they were an Autobot short.

"Where is Prowl?" Optimus asked as Bulkhead noticed the gibbering and thumb sucking had stopped. The only sign that he had left was the door wide open and the leaves blowing inside the base.

Both Autobots prayed for whoever was out there crossing his path.

OoooOoooO

_Jazz smiled as he took in another high grade from one of the many pretty femmes that decided to indulge him on his vacation._

"_More energon, oh master of cool." A seeker that looked eerily like Slipstream cooed. _

"_Sure babe. I could really use some refreshments." Jazz smirked sexily as leaned on his side_

"_Ohhhhh Jazzy-poo, please tell us how you single-handedly defeated Megatron and then became Master Yoketron's successor." A blue Arcee look-alike pleaded as she hugged his arm._

"_What, again? Oh, all right, anything for you, Chromia…." He grinned. _

_A black and gold femme sashayed towards with an intent look and a strange serene smile. _

"_Hey there, gorgeous, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"Jazz flirted._

_The femme ran and wrapped her arms him as she smiled at him. She looked eerily like his home-boy ninja Prowl, not that he was picky with femmes._

"_What can I do for you, doll?" He smiled dashingly as he placed a hand on her cheek._

_She smiled pleasantly. "I want you to die. Slowly."_

"_Huh?"_

_Jazz suddenly felt his neck crushed by the femme's hands._

OoooOoooO

Jazz suddenly found himself out of recharge and in his room. Despite waking up from his nightmare, he still had the sensation that he was being strangled by……………….. wait a minute! He was being strangled!

He looked up and saw an insanely enraged Prowl straddling his hips and strangling him.

"**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND SARI AT ALL, YOU WOULD DIE FASTER!!"** Prowl shouted as he continued squeezing Jazz's throat. This was his fault! His entire fault!

"Prowl…….. dude…….. what's up?" Jazz asked as he calmly tried to remove Prowl's death grip. Prowl would be foaming if transformers had the ability to do so. As it is, he was growling like a tiger.

"What's up? What's up? **YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A NINJA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT**!!" he attempted to reach for his throat again only for him to dodge him. Yes, it was his fault! If he had just let him go out to search Sari while helping the planet out on its wild teenage problems, he'd have Sari home long ago.

"………….. Refresh my memory, ninja-bro. What exactly is my fault?" Jazz asked calmly as he backed away from the clearly emotionally unstable cyber-ninja. Maybe S.P. was right and they really weren't right in the head.

Jazz's cool behavior seemed to enrage Prowl all the more.

"You stopped me from seeking out Sari and her boyfriend. You stopped me from solving the city's over-population problem by curbing the teenage hormones. You prevented me from hunting and ending the life of said boyfriend and you talked me out of finishing him off. Where in all this should I not kill you?"

Jazz stood up straight and crossed his arms. His nunchucks were in his hands, just in case. "Is it really my fault? If Sari is in love with…………" Prowl grabbed his throat to stop him from going further and snarled as the nunchicks stroke him. It would have caused even more damage had his upgraded mods not have protected him.

"Sari's boyfriend is Wasp! Remember Wasp? He was the one with 'bad mojo' in his 'karma' as you calmly told us? The one that had a fried processor? The one that had no hope of becoming normal again? That Wasp! He has a spark connection with her as well. **AND HE NOW HAS HER IN HIS POSSESSION!!!**" Even as he said this, Prowl felt like falling apart. He had never felt so helpless in his life, especially since the one person in the world that he loved like his own child was missing and in the hands of the most depraved Cybertronian since Lockdown.

Jazz's jaw dropped on his lap. There was no way that their luck would be that bad. That was just wrong! A little Autobot/Human girl with the mind of a child and an unstable killing machine former Autobot were potential spark-mates? There was something wrong in the universe for that to happen. "Dude, your karma sucks! What the frag did you do in your past life, worship Unicron? Became one of Megatron's top assassin? Start a boy band? Seriously?"

"Is that it? Our karma sucks! Is that all you have to say? I should kill you Jazz, for stopping me from not taking Sari back. Give her a chance to grow up, you say? Give her own personal space, you said? No doubt because we waited so long she is now sufficiently in love with Wasp, to a point where she will no doubt defend him if we attack!" Prowl growled as his processors went into over drive on how to get Sari into safety if she fights them. He still remembered Bumblebee's little episode after capturing SUV. What if Sari wasn't experimenting with herself………….. What if that twisted son of a glitch had…………….

Jazz knew he had to calm Prowl down from the way he was growling animalistic. He knew that those new mods and Prowl's 'Processor over Matter' would tear him to shreds if he didn't say something soon to calm the ninja down.

"Well, if Sari is connected to him……………" Jazz waited until Prowl released him. "If Sari really is connected to him, then he won't hurt her. At least, not physically. Spark-mates can't hurt each other. The link wouldn't allow it." Jazz knew that the link would allow the attacker to feel every attack done to the spark-mate. If they bonded, it was even worse. There had been some cases where if one spark-bonded couple died, the other followed minutes later.

Prowl momentarily calmed down before he was hit be another thought. This one was frightening.

"What if Sari wanted to call them but couldn't? What if Wasp was stopping her with his forceful personality, which isn't to say he doesn't have his strength alone to stop her? Sari could be trying to reach for us while we're all having meltdowns. Wasp could be using the link against her."

"I seriously doubt that, unless she spark bonded with him. Just no way, no how, would Wasp bond so soon! It's too dangerous for the kid, being so young and all. But……….. if she's the dominate, she might have the ability to chill him out, ever think of that." Jazz had noticed that up until now, Wasp had been very quiet since his attack of Bee.

That was true, also. Sari was no submissive and had been known to back talk even Decepticons. He doubt Sari would allow Wasp to walk all over her. On the other hand, there have been cases of women who appear confident, strong and defiant but sometimes were trapped in a rather dangerous relationship because they either loved the danger or felt the need to be loved due to past relationships not working out. Prowl sighed, wishing that he had followed his intuition and gone after his student/youngling.

"Jazz, we need a plan in capturing Wasp. This is no longer a simple seek and capture mission. He has a Sari now, and I, for one, will not stand for it no matter what connection they have. We have to find him now before Sari gets seriously hurt. He may be spark-connected to her, but he is still psychotic. He might even be crazy enough to harm her, even if it means harming himself." Prowl pointed out. He knew that Ratchet and Optimus had all lost loved ones and it tore them apart even today, he himself had lost his Master Yoketron fifty steller cycles ago. They couldn't take another loss, especially not someone so close to their sparks.

Jazz nodded grimly, Wasp might be crazy enough to do something like that. Frowning, he decided that he should talk to Prime on what they would do in this new situation. Of course, he'll have to tell S.P. about this too. Yeah, that will go well.

Despite the situation, he couldn't resist one last tease.

"You know, if we do capture them, we could have a jailhouse wedding." Jazz joked. He narrowly avoided getting his head bashed in and decided to leave while he still had all of his body parts.

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, inside Wasp's ship, Sari sobbed at the loss at her best friend and first crush. How could things have gone so wrong? Bumblebee was supposed to help her get Wasp some help in clearing his name and becoming an Elite Guard again, instead she learns that her friend does something horrible and was the reason Wasp suffered so much. Then he throws it in her face that she stabbed him. She was sorry about that, okay! She had suffered extreme guilt for an entire week for that! The fact that neither him nor the Autobots have talked to her since she moved back with her father made her feel lower then dirt. She had hoped when Bee held her, he would have forgiven her, but she could see that was not the case.

'_Maybe he really does hate me! What do I do? I don't want him to hate me, I can't stand it! BUMBLEBEE!!!'_ her thoughts sobbed as she curled up in a ball.

Recent events had made things worse when she realized how cold and selfish she had acted. Bumblebee had been injured and instead of calling for help, she had yelled at him and threw it in his face that she was dating Wasp, just when she thought he may be in love with her. Oooh, how she had hoped for that!

'_I had Bumblebee back and may have just lost him as a friend! I didn't even get to apologize to him for stabbing him! He was right! I do mess up a lot and have no right to tell him how horrible he was with Wasp with all the things I've done.'_ She sobbed louder. _'And how could I be so horrible! He had been badly hurt when I yelled at him. He even went into stasis lock, which shows how bad his injuries were. And I called him inconsiderate. They might as well put my face in the dictionary under that word.'_ She curled up even more.

To make matters worse, she was confused about her feelings for him! Bumblebee was going to say he loved her, She just knew it! A week ago, that would have had her jumping to the moon and back. But now, she feels like she's trap in Black Arachinia's web, tangled in a mess that was once again her doing! Did she love Wasp or did she love Bumblebee?

The Disney Princesses in the movies never had problems like that!

If she chose Bumblebee, Wasp would be depressed and heartbroken and he had lost so much already! Who knows what he would do if she left him? She kept Wasp happy and vice-versa. Wasp had made her week! He was her first kiss, her first date, her first everything! She cared for him so much and he was someone made her feel like a woman. But if she chose Wasp, Bumblebee may be depressed and heartbroken, and decide to cut off their friendship. And she would die if she lost his friendship! She loved him just as much as she loved Wasp! While he didn't make her body tingle with excitement and adoration, he did give her that wonderful feeling of comfort of safety and affection. She was afraid of losing that security blanket. She may have already even lost it.

'_What am I going to do?'_ she thought, miserably.

As she curled up on Wasp's berth and used her dress to wipe her tears, she failed to notice she was not alone. Just sitting beside the berth was a mech with glowing red eyes, hovering over her in worry while at the same time thinking evil thoughts of a certain Autobot's demise.

TBC

Tune in next chapter when Sari and Wasp have a fight of their own and how the others will deal with these new revelations. Not to mention what they will do about it!

The Assassins come in the next chapter! And they actually succeed!!!

Warning: The following chapters will be bloody.


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Accomplished

Sorry it took so long to update. Between mourning and looking for a job to pay for next semester and fixing my laptop, which had entered the blue screen of doom! My life was nerve racking. Well, I finally found one. And while I still miss grandma, at least I'm not falling to pieces every time she's mentioned. I gave her a nice eulogy of our good times with our arguments or culture clash (It was a love-hate thing we had. She was a traditional Haitian girl and I was an all-American babe.) Everyone enjoyed my attempt at humor. Which is good; I wanted us to mourn, but Granny wouldn't want us to tear ourselves apart from grief.

Also, my laptop is getting fixed in the shop (And that woman is taking her sweet time fixing it.)

Anyway, let's start.

**I do not own Transformers Animated. I'm pretty sure both factions would declare war on me if I did.**

Chapter Ten: Mission Accomplished

Wasp sighed as he watched Sari sniffle on his berth as she finally succumbed to sleep. As he placed a warm cover over her he stood up and walked out of the room as he thought about today's events that had happened.

When Wasp and Sari had returned to his ship after his confrontation with Bumblebee, He had carried the heartbroken angel home and placed her on his berth. The moment she was laid down was when she finally burst into tears once more, glowing blue droplets falling out of her eyes while her voice broke out in heart-breaking sobs. Her body started shaking with emotional pain and no amount of comfort from him was calming her down. In fact, he doubted that she was aware that he was still in the room.

Bumble-bot was the reason for the tears! For that alone, he will die!

Looking at his self-diagnostics, he realized that he had to get himself fixed up from his fight with Bumble-bot. it still amazed him on the damage the idiot manage to do when he had been a lousy fighter in the camp. His whole right arm was now rendered useless, and his face was damage where the stingers had hit him, not to mention his chest had some punctured wounds and one of them actually went through him.

It was a good thing he had not been aiming at the spark chamber.

As he entered the medical facility of the ship and started to fix his arm. Wasp started to wonder about what had caused Sari to suddenly be confused on her feelings towards him and Bumblebee and decided he didn't like it. Sari should not be having second thoughts on their relationships. Sari will be happier with him! Bumblebee couldn't do anything right and this was just proof that he would hurt her! Bumblebee, in his first encounter in a week with her, had decided to start an argument with her all because she made the decision to defend him. A very sweet thing to do, really!

And look what he did now! He made her cry! He brought up that stupid mistake, how dare he? System malfunctions happen all the time during upgrades or reformats and Sari is the first of her kind, so of course when she tries out her new upgrades, there's bound to be a snag or two. It happens and one must never run towards them when they do suffer from it, otherwise stuff like being stabbed will happen; and who cares if she stabbed Bumblebee and nearly killed him anyway? That wasn't a problem; that was a bonus!

However, a new problem aroused now: The Autobots were no doubt, now aware of his relationship with her. He had hoped that by then, he would have either spark-bonded with Sari sometime in the future or that they would be halfway across the galaxy. Now they could take her from him! The others will hunt him, tell vicious lies about him and force her to choose sides. No doubt Bumblebee already told them and they were already now planning on separating her from him forever.

He snarled as he felt his arm become functional again and he started working on his face now. Sari was not going anywhere, not if he could help it.

'_Poor little Zari! Loozing Zari's bezt friend must be hard on Zari'_ A voice mockingly cooed within his processors.

'_Leave her alone. She already has enough problems in her life. Who needs you?_' Wasp snarled as he tried to focus on his anger.

'_We now a problem to Zari, huh? Zari should be happy, Wasp finally have Zari and Zari finally zee Bumble-bot for Bumbler iz. Sari will get happier once Wasp finally make her ourz.'_

Wasp wasn't liking this conversation. What was he planning? _'What are you saying?'_

'_Wasp sparkbonds with Zari, keep Zari and Wasp never have to be alone again and Zari will be happy and raize Wasp's sparklingz.'_

Wasp was now growling as he clutched his helm, what the frag was this thing in his head thinking? Was the voice a primitive violent version of him or something? All it thought about was killing Bumblebee and claiming Sari.

'_Why would I force Sari to sparkbond with me? She's fine with the way the relationship's going! Besides, she's too young, way too young! if I do that now, it might hurt her!'_ he shouted. _'Is that what you want? To hurt her?'_

'_No, never!' _It actually pouted at that. _'But how long until Zari runz back to Bumble-bot? Maybe they kizz and make-up?' _

'_Shut. Up.'_ Wasp snarled. More and more he was starting to hate this voice. If he had his way, he'd find a way to mute it.

'_It happen very zoon and Wasp know it! Zari is already zorry for leaving Bumble-bot. Zari is crying to zleep that Bumble-bot iz not here. How long until Zari leave Wasp for Bumble-bot?'_

'_Shut up, shut up, Shut Up!'_

The voice was now on a roll._ 'Zoon, Zari will go back to Autobotz! Zari will be with Bumble-bot again, will be friendz again, will have fun again and forget little ol' Wazp, Wazp the criminal, the murderer, the traitor. We are monsters, no one will ever love us!'_

"**SHUUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPP!"** Wasp screamed at the top of his lungs as he clutched his helm, his voice had echoed all over the base. It became silent again and he felt that it had retreated to the deepest part of his processors. But Wasp was not optimistic. It would come back to antagonize him again.

It always did.

He then realized that his scream may have woken Sari up. As he ran in, he saw that Sari, curled up like a larva and her face was a mess with mascara, had gone into a very deep recharge. She hadn't even heard the scream. Sighing, he realized that it was getting late and he needed to cool down his system in his recharge mode before he could face his enemy again. He crawled on the berth and very carefully lifted Sari up, placing her on top of his torso as he fell into recharge mode.

Normally, Sari would be sleeping peacefully on top of Wasp as both their sparks pulsed in unison. But tonight, her spark was reaching out for another spark, pulsing in the same manner as the other. However, instead of peace, she felt nothing but pain and turmoil from that spark.

"Bumblebee…." She whispered as she curled on Wasp's chest, weeping in her sleep. She could feel it in her spark that Bumblebee too, was also curled up in his berth in misery.

Wasp sighed. Hopefully, by the next morning, Sari would be cheerful again.

OoooOoooO

Black Arachnia smiled as she finally landed on Dinobot island. Not exactly a place she ever wanted to visit again, but she needed a large amount of area to move around and as little disturbance as possible. As she laid out her equipment, she looked around for her favorite dim-witted stooges.

"Ahhhhh, there they are!" She smirked as she saw the Dinobots heading her way. As soon as she sets everything up, the real planning begins.

OoooOoooO

The next morning, the sunlight hit Sari's face as she was slowly aroused from her fitful sleep. She had spent most of the night dreaming of a dying Bumblebee again, only this time, he looked heartbroken. Her words and her temper continued to haunt her even now as she recalled that she made no attempt to heal him and had allowed him to fall into a stasis lock. Bumblebee's reaction also tormented her as she recalled how angry he was about being stabbed by her and her accusations. Not to mention she didn't stop Wasp from telling him about her relationship in such a harsh manner especially when she now knew he had some form of feelings for her. His reaction to learning that she and Wasp was seeing each other had nearly devastated her.

Some friend she was.

Sari sighed sadly. She was starting to regret yelling at him and saying those things. She may be angry with him, but she still missed her friend. However, she was still angry with him about the lack of calls and she was also upset about the fact that he still thought Wasp deserved to go back to the stockades. Honestly, she's been with Wasp for nearly a week, there was nothing wrong with him or dangerous. Strange, yes he was. But he did not deserve to be taken away and locked up with cons. If Bumblebee and the others decided to send him back to jail, then she'll fight them. Wasp was not going back, he was staying with her on earth.

She hoped it didn't come to that. She didn't want to have to fight her friends and maybe even hurt them again. Not to mention she had learned the hard way from fighting them and training with Wasp that getting hit was painful. She had seen them get hit before and they would still get back up and continue fighting, but it wasn`t the same with her. When Wasp was training her, he would give everything he had because, according to him, the Decepticons will not go easy on her just because she's half human or a newspark. But still, she had to remind Wasp once or twice that she couldn't take a hit like the Autobots can.

The possibility of the Decepticons hurting her was unsurprising to her. The Decepticons would attack her since she holds all-spark energy in her body. With the all-spark shattered and so few shards to be found, it was only natural that they would do anything to get her.

"I really did screw up upgrading myself. I wanted so badly to help them; I keep forgetting that I'm human and liable to get hurt more easily then they could. The others realize that and that's why they protect me all the time. I thought after finding out who I am, things would make things easier for me. I thought it would bring me closer to them. I guess I really do get in the way."

As she walked up to the recreation area, where Wasp was making himself some energon supplements. On the table across was eggs and bacon, with the eggs sunny side and the bacon with extra pepper and a side of toast, just the way she likes her breakfast.

"Ahhh! Morning; Sari! Feel better?" He asked as he noticed Sari now.

Sari gave him a fake grin and nodded. She didn't want to depress Wasp at the moment. Wasp obviously fell for it because he beamed at her and helped her on the table to have her breakfast. As she ate she couldn't help but notice that Wasp's optics seemed to have darkened, something that she thought made him look like a Decepticon.

As Wasp was talking to her about the morning news he saw on the internet, Sari was unusually silent and she was deep in thought about the situation. On one hand, Bumblebee had been her first friend as well as her first crush. But Wasp was her boyfriend now and he made her feel things that she never felt before.

Speaking of Wasp, what was up with his behavior last night? She could understand that he was furious and unforgiving with Bumblebee for what he did, but he looked like he was really enjoying telling him that they were… spark-connected? Now that she thought about it, what was spark-connected? Was that why she felt so close to both Wasp and Bumblebee? Whatever it was, when Wasp revealed it to Bumblebee, it had really sent him over the edge.

Sari decided that she should try to learn more about her Cybertronian side.

OoooOoooO

Prowl let out a sigh as he looked on at the scenery before him. It was a beautiful park, one of the few in the cities untouched by humanity. He remembered when Sari was recently a child and she had made a flower wreath for him. Normally, he was not comfortable of flowers plucked out of the ground and had impressed it on her that the flowers needed the ground and water to live or they would wither and die. But when Sari offered it and gave him that sweet smile that brought a sparkle in her eyes, he had smiled appreciatively and allowed her to place it on his head.

It was moments like this that had made him appreciate the small one and reminded him why he was fighting so hard to protect this planet from the Decepticon. Sure, the planet's natural beauty was had a mystique sense to him, but seeing small children like Sari play in them and enjoy what nature had to offer them made fighting for earth worthwhile. It gave him a sense of purpose again.

Now Wasp had taken his sense of purpose. With Sari so confused about her feelings and her new body, there was no doubt that Wasp, in his madness was taking her innocence for granted and doing things to her that no one had the right to do to a child, especially to his Sari.

As soon as he made sure Sari was okay, he was going to kill Wasp.

"Ninja Jazz, ninja Jazz, does whatever a ninja does….." Jazz was singing in the Spiderman theme song as he smoothly danced past him.

Check that: First, he would find Sari, then he would massacre Jazz, finally he would kill Wasp.

"Jazz, weren't you trying to help me look for Sari?" Prowl tried not to growl, but he found himself doing that more often, especially when dealing with Jazz.

"Funny, last time I checked, I was trying to avoid being assaulted by a fellow ninja." He grinned showing that he was teasing.

"If you hadn't made that comment, I wouldn't have been so aggressive to you." He pointed out, not at all sorry that he almost throttled Jazz again.

"I was just kidding!" he grinned. The grin died at the glare he received.

"Well don't! This is too important, too serious to be taken so lightly. Sari could be in a lot of danger for all we know. She might even be forced into something that no one has the right to force her into." Prowl growled. Jazz was taking this like a joke. "Why are you not worried? Don't you care?"

Jazz looked insulted. "Of course I care about the little lady, what do you take me for? I'm not worried because I know Sari is okay. Look, I know that her dating Wasp sucks, considering that he's got a screw loose. But he won't hurt her! He had all week to do it and from what you told me, she's fine. I know you love her, but charging all over the city and jumping him will not win brownie points with Sari. She'll definitely be peeved with us if we attack her boyfriend."

Prowl sighed; another thing to worry about. Sari was fiercely loyal to her friends and could be downright devious when it came to protecting them. But if she passed that loyalty to Wasp, they'd be hard press to do anything.

Jazz smiled as he placed his hands on Prowl. "You worry too much, man. That ain't healthy. We'll find her and she'll be unharmed. Wasp can't hurt her! Remember the spark connection." He finished with a small message in an attempt to calm his high strung friend down.

Prowl growled. Of course he remembered that accursed thing! If only it had stayed with just Bumblebee. He could live with that romance. He knew Bumblebee would never hurt Sari and would treat her with the respect that she rightfully deserves.

And as Ratchet pointed out, they knew where he slept at night.

Prowl calmed down but his face showed frustration. "I just wish I could find her! I've looked everywhere for her in this city. The clubs, the salons, the parks, everywhere!"

Jazz smirked. "What about the lookouts over the city?"

Prowl frowned. "Why would they be there? There's nothing of interest there?" He asked, never having studied the human rituals, especially those of teenagers.

"Dude, don't you watch the movies? What do you think teens like Sari do in cars on hills that overlook the cities at night, especially with their boyfriends? Of course, Wasp is a car too. Wonder how that works?" Jazz grinned lecherously. Prowl immediately understood this and started growling again, causing Jazz to lose his smile again and back away slowly.

Seconds later, a white sports car was driving past the park with a murderous motorcycle not too far behind. If one paid attention beyond the engine roaring, you could almost hear the car **"IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!"**

OoooOoooO

In the rec. hall of the stolen science ship, Wasp was not in the best of moods. Sari had been ignoring him all morning, his ship was still low on fuel which meant that escape was impossible. The Autobots were now aware that he was dating their most 'Precious human', and to make matters worse, Bumblebee still had the audacity to continue to function.

This planet was really out to get him.

'_This wouldn't happen if you had just ignored Sari and fall through with threat to kill had Bumble-bot exactly where Wasp had him and Wasp stop attack because Sari beg!'_

'_Oh shut up!'_ he snarled as he poked his energon with his fingers.

Sari walked up to Wasp, who seemed once again, embroiled in a conversation with himself, something that she noticed was a normal thing to Wasp. She smoothed her hair as she took a deep breath. What she was about to say would not be welcoming to Wasp and she knew it.

"Wasp….." again, he seemed embroiled in his thoughts, but she knew he heard her. She simply waited until he finished whatever he was thinking.

Wasp was glad to get a distraction from his thoughts, especially since he had not been sleeping well again. The thought of Sari running back to Bumblebee was on his mind.

"Yezzzz, Sari?" maybe she would get his mind off of his 'problem'.

Sari took a deep breath and shuffled her feet. "Do you think I should tell my friends about us?" Sari asked as she twirled her dress.

Wasp blinked and looked at Sari. What brought this on? "Sari, Wasp can't let anyone know about Wasp! Wasp is fugitive, remember?" he reminded with a twinge of worry. What if Sari already contacted them?

'_She's having second thoughts about hiding us. Maybe even have second thoughts of keeping Wasp?'_

Wasp actually froze at that. Was Sari thinking of going to the Autobots? To expose him to the very faction that sent him to the pit? Was she also thinking of leaving him for Bumble-bot?

"Sari cannot tell anyone! And Sari promised never to leave Wasp."

"I know, Wasp. But Bumblebee was hurt and the others would misunderstand why you attacked and I'm really worried about him. He's my best friend…."

'_Looks like Sari is going to break promise. Can't trust pretty face anymore, huh Wasp?'_

'_SHUT UP!'_ He snarled in his head, getting angrier by the second. Sari would not betray him. She was honest and loyal unlike some people he knew.

'_She's going to leave Wasp! She loves Bumble-bot, always has!'_ the voice cooed. He was enjoying the anger , it meant more power for it.

'_No! Be quiet!' _Wasp could feel his energon pump.

"Sari can't go back to Autobots now! Now that Autobots know about Wasp and Sari, Wasp will be looked for and captured again! Don't forget Bumble-bot still hates Wasp" _'And vice versa'_

'_Sari sends Wasp back to stockades and Sari runs to Bumble-bot and spark-bonds to get him to forgive Sari. Bumbler that Bumble-bot is, Bumblebot will forgive Sari."'_

Wasp was unaware of it, but his optics were turning red again.

"But I have to see them again. I can't hide this anymore Wasp. Besides, I miss them! And they'll help clear your name….."

Sari never finished the sentence as Wasp rose up and glared at her dangerously, causing her to freeze up, for the first time, in fear of Wasp.

"**NOOOO! AUTOBOTS ARE THE REASON WHY WASP IN PRISON! AUTOBOTS WILL NOT FIND WASP, AND SARI TELL THEM ABOUT WASP!"** Wasp roared as he grabbed Sari pulled her closer to him. Sari flinched at the hatred and insanity in his face and his optics glowed brighter than ever. This was the first time she had been a target of Wasp's temper and she did not enjoy it. Her entire frame shook in terror as she realized that there was a downside in having someone like Wasp for a boyfriend.

"Wasp, you're scaring me." Sari whimpered as tears of fear started to slide. However, Wasp was so emotive that he failed to notice them.

"**SARI NOT TELL OTHER AUTOBOTS ABOUT WASP OR WASP WILL BE ANGRY WITH SARI! WASP NEVER GO BACK TO STOCKADES! **_**Never!**_**"** Wasp hissed the last word and looked every bit as dangerous as he was, his optics were now blood red, and his features seemed so much sharper and deadlier.

It didn't help that Wasp had the most frightful expression on his face.

"Wasp, you're scaring me. Really badly. I….I…..I …." She now started sobbing fearfully as she fell limp on his hand. In a smaller voice that she hadn't used since she was eight, she whimpered "I wanna go home. I want my daddy."

Her wet terrified eyes and tiny voice finally snapped Wasp out of his anger.

"W-w-w-wasp is sorry, Wasp didn't…" he looked down as he realized that he had completely lost control of his rage. It was okay if he did on Bumblebee, but not on Sari. Never on her. Without finishing his apology, Wasp walked out of the room to calm down and decide on how to approach Sari. Sari watched him leave and only when he closed the door did she start to calm down.

Sari knew that Wasp had a temper and could be violent sometimes, but she thought that she was an exception to those violent bursts that he sometimes had. She believed that Wasp would never lift a hand against her.

For the first time since she dated him, she was starting to doubt that.

OoooOoooO

Powell was getting impatient, and they knew it. He was not happy to learn that not only was she still alive, but she had gained another robot guardian. One that had taken out two of their best snipers.

To make matters worse, they had lost her again. They had found another body from one of their soldiers only to wonder what they were dealing with. This mech was clearly not like the other Autobots whom were queasy on the thought of harming humans, even criminal ones. Wherever she was, she was no longer in the city.

One thing they did notice; however from spying on the Autobots was that they were looking for Sari. It was only a matter of time before they would find her and lead them to her.

And so, the assassins kept an eye on the cyber ninjas, where one was dancing and dodging from the one called one Prowl, who seemed intent on causing him physical harm for some reason or the other.

Odd, wasn't he the normally peaceful one?

OooooOoooO

Wasp had been avoiding Sari for the whole morning after his scare. He had never felt so guilty in his life, and he had done some things in the past that he wasn't sorry for. He had attacked Sari! Something that he had never expected to do ever since he had met her! Sari had been in the category for the following things: Fragile, handle with care (trainings, notwithstanding.), treat like a gem, and keep away from harmful objects.

Sighing, he walked past his room and was about to go to the hall when he spotted Sari. She was staring out the window and seemed to be crying again.

"Sari? Sari, what is the matter?" Wasp asked, concerned.

"What do you care?" She sullenly said as she continued to wipe the tears from her face. She eyed Wasp wearily, expecting him to go nuts at any minute.

Wasp could feel his spark break. _'She hates me already.'_

"Wasp does care about Sari. Wasp is sorry about this morning, Wasp was going through issues." Sari explosively interrupted him.

"You're always going through some issue." Sari replied coldly. "What about me! You think I'm not going through some stuff. Did it ever occur to you, _Waspy_," She sneered that last one, causing Wasp to flinch, "that maybe I have problems of my own? How can I talk to you about them if I have to worry about how you'd react to anything I say. Aren't boyfriends supposed to be charming, supportive and understanding?"

Wasp realized that Sari may be having second thoughts about the relationship and had to rectify it quickly.

"Wasp promise not to get mad again. Wasp swear on spark! Please tell Wasp. Wasp won't hurt Sari anymore. Sari can tell Wasp anything! Wasp can be charming, supportive and understanding!" Wasp pleaded as he kneeled down to Sari's level. Sari glared at Wasp, who looked rather pathetic at the moment. No! She moved slightly back as she took in a deep breath. She would not feel sorry for him now. If Wasp freaked out again, she was leaving, whether he was apologetic or not.

"I was thinking about Bumblebee." She answered as she looked at him for his reaction.

Wasp shuttered his optics and his fans turned on. "Go on…." He muttered, rather impressed that he was able to hold back his anger.

Sari seemed impressed too as she gave him a cautious but appraised look. "I've been thinking that I should see him." Once again, she paused for effect. When she saw that Wasp was calm, she let the words flow. "He saw me after days later since I stabbed him, and he was happy to see me. I wrecked it by acting like a shrew to him. To make matters worse, while he was injured, I called him insensitive and cruel things. I should have been healing him when he was hurt; instead, I helped him go into stasis lock. This is the second time I sent him to that state, only I was deliberate on that one." She said as tears trailed down her beautiful face.

Wasp watched with slight horror as Sari's optics filled with tears again. He grabbed her in a hug and held her as he tried to stop her from crying.

"Sari was angry and hurt, it happens. Besides, Sari can't heal anymore, remember? Key is gone." Wasp reminded her of that painful fact.

"I know, but I still could have found some way to help him instead of arguing with him." She sobbed. "What if he never forgives me? What if he decides that he never wants to see me again? I was so mean to him." She hiccupped as more tears fell. Wasp smiled lovingly at her. Despite his distaste for Bumblebee, Sari was simply too kind to ignore when she was this distressed.

"Will he ever talk to me again?" She whispered as she leaned on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort.

"Wasp not sure Sari, but Wasp know that Bumble-bot has forgiving heart. Way too perky, way too friendly to stay angry forever." The way he said it, one would think that was a bad thing. "Bumble-bot is kinda stupid like that." He said with a smirk as Sari giggled a bit. She had to admit, that was kind of funny.

"Besides, if Bumble-bot not forgive Sari, then Sari can always stay friends with Wasp. Wasp promise never to hurt or blame Sari for anything." Sari smiled at Wasp's declaration as tears fell off her cheeks. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Wasp's neck as she sobbed. Wasp cooed as he rubbed an index finger on her back while rocking her.

Even as Wasp was comforting Sari, he couldn't help but think that Sari was better off without Bumble-bot, anyway. Bumble-bot was not only clumsy and a trouble-maker, but he was an attention-seeker. For a guard's job whose job was for stealth, infiltration and Intel, it was highly dangerous for him to act the way he did. With a mech like him, though, Sari would stay out of trouble.

Sari turned her head to the side and leaned further into Wasp's neck as she tried to figure out her emotions especially on Wasp. Wasp's behavior was strange before, but now it was downright frightening. Not just this morning, but she was starting to notice something strange about his behavior last night. When she had encountered Bumblebee and him fighting in the streets, He had acted completely different from the mech she had grown to love. While she could understand that being near someone that had placed him in jail for a crime he didn't do would bring out the worst in you, she had felt like she was looking at a different mech. He seemed so violent, so cold and cruel. And that was before he calmed down. She was positive he was enjoying seeing him in pain.

She could also swear that his optics had been red several times.

Speaking of the fight, there was something else that had been bothering her all night and all this morning,

"Wasp?"

"Hmmmm?" he hummed as he cradled the love of his life.

"What's a spark-connection?" she hoped that it wouldn't be an offensive question, seeing how little she understood of the Cybertronian culture and structure.

Wasp smiled again, but it was more fondness then his usual smile. Now here was a question he didn't mind answering.

"Spark connection means that systems and spark are compatible to one another. It means the body is perfect for one to exchange and interface with. It is very rare to find systems that are completely in sync with one another that would allow for both systems harmonize with one another." Wasp smiled. "In human terms, it means soul-mates."

Sari stared, stunned by those words. Soul-mates? The strong feelings she got from Wasp's were really his feelings? And yet, what did that mean for her and Bumblebee? Did that mean that he was not the one for her? That they couldn't be together?

Just the thought of it froze her insides, until she remembered something.

"Wait, I felt Bumblebee when I was racing with Wasp. And I felt him again when drove past the beauty parlor. And I know I felt him last night. Heck, I always wondered why I spend as much time as possible with him whenever I go to the base. It felt so good being with him. Is it possible I have one for Bumblebee too?"

If anything, that made things worse! Two connections, and to the two mechs who can't stand each other. This was so unreal to her and she still couldn't decide who she wanted to be with?

"Well, yeah, that possible." He admitted grudgingly. "Spark connections are rare. But having two is even more extraordinary. Sari can have both connection, but Sari has to choose to spark bond."

"Spark bond?" something inside her told her this was significant.

"When sparks become one." Wasp's eyes glittered as if deep in thought. "When that happens, Wasp and Sari can be together, even when worlds apart. Wasp and Sari can easily read and speak in each other's processors, can tell when one is in danger even in another country and can share many programs together. Consider it, a marriage." Wasp smiled.

Sari, for one brief moment, envisioned herself in her a chapel while wearing her grandmother's Indian wedding dress. The idea of marriage was every girl's dream come true. But the problem was that she couldn't see the face of the groom. Would she ever choose between Wasp or Bumblebee? If she spark bonded…..

"Is it possible for three people to sparkbond?" That question clearly bothered Wasp as his face contorted into rage and disgust and his optics darkened.

"Yes, but Wasp wouldn't recommend it!" he growled.

Yep, she got her answer on that one. It was clear Wasp would go for that option over his dead body. She had the feeling that Bumblebee would feel the same way. But that still left her to wonder on who she loved more. Wasp or Bumblebee? Could she really choose? What happens to the other when she does choose?

Noticing her thoughtful face, Wasp tilted Sari's head up with his finger and started to kiss Sari. Sari, at first, was going to push him off. She was, for the first time in a week, in no mood to kiss Wasp or do anything romantic. However, Wasp had been nice to her, answered her questions calmly and he did comfort her when she needed it. Could she push him away and risk hurting and even losing him in the process? Sighing and once again wondering why her life was so complicated, she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Right now, she was confused with everything happening to her.

Wasp continued to kiss Sari with relish, not at all noticing that she wasn't kissing him back.

OoooOoooO

Back in the Autobot warehouse, Ratchet slowly onlined his optics as he was greeted to the new day on this confusing and dangerous planet that they temporarily live in. His back felt sore and his audios receptors were especially sensitive, which normally happens after he over heats himself.

While he had crashed, he had suffered from a terrible dream.

Yes, it was a dream. It had to be. Well, it was more like a nightmare. That was the only other explanation as to why Bulkhead told them that Wasp and Sari had gotten an illicit affair together and had a spark connection. It was preposterous! Obviously, all that Decepticon hunting, Sari dating a boy and the lack of news of Wasp's last location had finally attacked his processors to a point where it gave off corrupted information. There was no way it could not be true! Sari didn't know Wasp, she would know better than to approach a known…. Wait, Sari doesn't know Wasp is a criminal. She doesn't even know who he is. Well, even so, she would not be dating him. She was too young and would not…. Wait, didn't her upgrade turn her into a teenager? Ratchet sighed and rubbed his aching helm. Just thinking about this was painful enough.

"Yo, Ratch! You're awake already?" A deep voice asked.

He looked up and came face to face with Bulkhead. Normally, such a breach to his personal space would have him flying off the handle. But right now he needed reassurance that all was right in his world.

"Bulkhead, why am I on the couch? And has Bumblebee come back with Sari yet?" he rasped as his systems started to calm down from the system failure.

Bulkhead blinked. Obviously, he was either in denial or his processors have erased the whole conversation. Maybe even both.

"Rachet, Sari isn't here. She's with Wasp, remember? She's dating him." Bulkhead reminded him with as much subtlety as a monster truck.

Ratchet froze in horror as his memories played back what had happened last night. "Nooooo…." He whispered. It couldn't be! It had to be some sort of sick joke! Not Sari, not her! No, no, no please for the love of the allspark, not Sari….. It had to be a lie! Please! Let Bulkhead laugh and say he was just kidding!

But Bulkhead was being surprisingly brutal about this. "Sari and Wasp are officially a couple. They've been dating for nearly a week. She has a spark connection with him as well as Bumblebee." Bulkhead sadly said. It was really starting to get to him that Sari was seeing Wasp and he hadn't even known about it. If only he had visited her often, or at least warn her about Wasp, she would have been home with them.

Ratchet gasped and jumped off the couch with a speed and agility that one would not expect from an old model. It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a dream! It was all true! How could this happen to someone like Sari? A little girl who should be out playing with not a care in the world? She shouldn't be with insane sociopaths! Ratchet covered his face and started to shake, if he had the ability, he'd cry like the human do. Was Primus his enemy? Did he do something to offend him? Why was it every time he let his spark open up for the people he loved, they always paid for it? First Arcee, then Omega Supreme, now Sari!

Ever since he met her, he had been fond of the little one. At first he was annoyed with the girl. She was loud, way too perky and enjoyed finding ways to make his life miserable. The fact that she called him a grouch was also uncalled for. But like this planet, he had grown affectionate of the little girl and found that he liked having her near him. Especially in the med lab where she sometimes helped him repair those risk takers. But he still feared what would happen to her with her getting so close to them. She was a helpless little girl and they were soldiers that were trained to fight Decepticons. The Decepticon elite were on the planet and they have had several close calls with her nearly being killed.

The fact that she's a teenager now made it worse.

From what he deduced, Sari was still the eight year old girl that they had met even though her intelligence increased and her body became more Cybertronian in abilities. He had seen, however, that she was going through something that humans called puberty at an alarmingly fast rate. For humans, it was raging, especially for the femmes. But for someone like Sari, it was dangerous.

Her systems were active and ready for all sorts of things such as weaponry, hacking, downloading and interfacing. Never mind what the human hormones were now doing combined with that. She was now going through ranges of emotions and confusion for what her body wanted or was doing. And if what he understood from the internet was true, her body was now sensitive and easily sexually aroused.

"No… no no, NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Ratchet moaned as he buried his face on his hands. Why now? Why, when they had to look for the remaining Starscream clones and look for Shockwave? Why did it happen with Ultra Magnus in the repairs while that left (Dear Primus!) Sentinel Prime in charge? Why did it have to happen when everything was falling apart on them? Most of all, why did it happen to a little girl who should have a normal life instead of being involved in their stupid war?

"Prime? Where's Optimus? What is he doing about this? Please tell me that he's looking for her?" he didn't care what orders were! If Optimus wouldn't look for her, then he would. He'll search the whole planet if he had to. Frell, he'll search the whole galaxy for her!

Bulkhead sighed as he shook his head. "Prime is taking a nap."

"**HE'S SLEEPING! THAT'S JUST GREAT! MEANWHILE SARI IS PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH …"** It was then that he remembered that Sari had been having sleepovers with Wasp. **"OH PRIMUS! SHE IS SLEEPING WITH HIM!"** Ratchet felt his systems heat again as his tanks nauseously lurched. He was going to kill him, he was going to take him apart and have his body melted down for spare parts.

"I meant he's unconscious." Bulkhead said as he pointed to the floor where Optimus laid face first with a dent on his head.

"What happened?"

"He was crazier then Blitzwing. On minute he was calm, the next he was shouting out incoherently, yelling at Sentinel, then moaning at how it was his entire fault! There was nothing I could say to calm him down. Prowl is out and he took Jazz with him. Although, it looked like Jazz was running and Prowl was chasing him. Sentinel locked himself in his ship when Optimus started swinging his axe and he started making threats against Wasp's interface cord. The twins are off either looking for Wasp or playing video games. You were knocked out and couldn't help. So I handled it like I always handle everything."

Ratchet sighed as he went to check on Optimus. After this, he needed a drink. A heavy drink.

Bulkhead moaned. Everyone was losing it and it was up to him to keep a cool head, otherwise, Sari would not be rescued. He started to remember what that bully did to be in the academy. Sari was like his baby sister and that punk decided to come after her. There was also the fact that Wasp had a reputation for being a femme magnet and shamelessly flaunting to many others that he could have any he wanted. He was disgusted over the fact that he may be connected to Sari in a way.

"Wasp better not do anything to her or I swear to Primus, I'm going to turn him into a new sculpture of pain for my art gallery." Bulkhead wasn't one to make threats, and when it came to violence, he had one sure fire method: Breaking stuff.

His creativity was normally reserved for the arts. But for Wasp, he'll make an exception.

"Get in line, kid. You're not the only one who wants a piece of that glitch." Ratchet growled from his position on examining Prime. "If he so much as touches her, I swear I'm going to….." His processors went into overdrive on how he was going to deal with that lunatic. Being an old war veteran, he had plenty of ideas. It helped that he was a medic and knew a mech's body better then they knew their own.

It was then that he noticed one important member of the Sari protection program was missing.

"Where is Bumblebee? I would think he'd be out there demanding that we look for her?" Ratchet asked the million dollar question.

Bulkhead looked every bit as miserable as he felt.

"He hasn't left his room since last night." He stated gloomily.

OoooOoooO

Indeed, Bumblebee had not moved from his bed since last night. He started going over how everything went wrong, starting from when he had realized that Wasp was innocent.

Bumblebee curled up further in a fetal position. He should have taken Sari back to the base and ignored Wasp for now. He should have driven full speed to the base and locked Sari in his room for her safety. But there hadn't been any time and he wasn't sure if Wasp may have decided to chase him afterward. He couldn't take the chance that Sari might get hurt or be discovered by Wasp. He had been so fearful that Sari would be used for revenge or attacked for his association with her.

Now he lost her. She was in his enemy's arms and was spark- connected. In a way, he should have seen this coming. Wasp had everything and everyone taken from him the day he was sent to the stockades. Now, just as Wasp promised when he came to earth for revenge, Bumblebee was going to find out what it was like to lose everything he loved.

Karma truly sucks!

In retrospect, he should have realized who Sari was seeing. Wasp had shown up on earth and at the same time Wasp enters the scene, Sari has been going on dates while there was no sign of seeing Sari, her phone calls do not pick up and she had been talked to into going to a sleepover with Wasp. If Sari had any feelings for Wasp, Bumblebee wouldn't be surprised that she would jump at the chance of being spark bonded to Wasp.

"It also wouldn`t shock me if Wasp was doing this entirely for revenge." Suddenly, Bee jumped on his bed.

It was as if enlightenment punched him hard in the face as he suddenly understood that may be what Wasp was trying to do. What if that was Wasp's master plan for ruining his life! What if Wasp was simply using the spark connection as an excuse that he belongs to Sari? Suppose Wasp intended on separating Sari from him, breaking her trust in him and spark-bonding with her simply to throw it in his face?

Sari would be trapped. Even if she did learn the deceit and decided to go back to the Autobots, Wasp would have her in his complete power. She would never return to him even if she wanted to! Wasp would have succeeded in destroying Bumblebee's happiness, even at the cost of her own happiness!

"He's using Sari! He doesn't love her at all; he's just using the spark connection to have his vengeance on me. She's an innocent pawn in his game of vengeance!" he concluded as a cold feeling attacked his tanks.

Bumblebee felt a growl form from his chest plate before it escaped in his vocalizer. His body trembled at the thought that Sari was going to be trapped in an abusive 'marriage' and being nothing more than a trophy wife. After stellar cycles in the stockades, he figured that Wasp was now capable of anything now.

Bumblebee felt his energon boil. His stingers popped out as his eyes glowed the same power as his stingers. Memories of an eight year old Sari popped in his vision as well as images of Wasp from Boot camp and the more recent ones when he attacked him and switched helmets and paint jobs. Little Sari trapped by that…..bully… monster….. murderer! His memories of Wasp and Ironhide bullying him were now mixing where instead of him being teased and attacked, it was Sari. Wasp first insulting her and then beating her up just because he could, Wasp telling her what he really thinks of her and how she was just a tool for his revenge! WASP HURTING HIS SARI!

"**!"** He roared as his system started to power up his weapons to a dangerous level; his anger for the mech that made Autobot camp unbearable reached new levels. Whatever sympathy he felt evaporated. For the second time this week, he wanted Wasp dead! As dead as can be!

"Wasp, you better hide, because when I find you, I'm going to make you wish you had stayed in the stockades." He snarled, his optics glowing pure- hot white in the darkness.

OoooOoooO

In the streets of New Detroit, Prowl was seeking out his young ward from the ground level while Jazz was looking for her on top of the buildings (Truth be told, Jazz wanted to put a great amount of distance between him and Prowler.) Prowl found himself noticing a lot more children than usual on the sidewalks with their parent. He was reminded of an over eager hyper eight year old Sari that had been spunky but still dependant on him.

Where had the stellar cycles gone? Oh, that's right! That thrice damned key stole it from him, leaving him to deal with this mess of a situation.

"Still no sign of her?" Prowl asked on his comm. link.

"Nope! Listen, maybe we can use those mobile phones I've heard." Jazz suggested as he scanned the scene. New Detroit was no Cybertron, but their cities weren't so bad.

"I've tried that many times! She either turned hers off or she left it at her house." Prowl complained. Another thing that bothered him. According to Bulkhead, Sari had tried calling, but there had been no messages on their computer. Either Sari was lying, or someone deleted the messages.

"Did she go back home?" Jazz asked as he deemed it safe to come down.

"No, I specifically told the secretary of Sumdac to contact me as soon as she did. She has not."

"Any friends that she might know?" Jazz questioned.

Prowl sighed sadly. "We are her only friends."

Jazz gaped. "Seriously?" A cute kid like Sari didn't have a lot of friends?

"Many of the humans here are very arrogant and consider themselves superior to others. Anything deemed different is treated with disdain. Even before the transformation, Sari was deemed different. Because of that, what they do not understand, they tease and insult." Prowl answered as he remembered how the children at Sari's birthday party treated her. (Although he had to admit, Sari needed to improve on her social skills. Just because you don't like the punch, doesn't mean you should spit it back in the punch bowl.)

Jazz groaned in frustration. They could be searching all day and by then, Wasp may decide to fly the coop with Sari to outer space. If that happened, then it was all over. They'd never be able to find them, ever! Wasp could take her anywhere in the universe and they'd never be able to find him. It was only the fact that they knew he would come here for revenge on Bumblebee that they were able to track him. Sari would be lost to them forever.

"Slag it! If only she was a full transformer, we would have scanned her by now on our scanners. Better yet, we would have contacted her through her own comm.. link instead."

Prowl paused and stared ahead, agape. Then he slapped his forehead at the sheer 'D'uuuuhhh' of the resolution. Jazz noticed the look and guessed what had caused it.

"You're kidding, right? She has one and you never thought of calling her through there?"

Prowl scowled at the smirking Cyber ninja. "We just recently found out she was half Cybertronian. It's easy to forget that she has our capabilities!"

"Excuses, excuses!" He teased, and dodged a high kick aimed at his head.

Prowl immediately sent out a long range comm. praying to Primus she would answer or even have a comm. Link on her.

OoooOoooO

Sari sighed. Wasp had left her saying that he was going to find something for them to do for them. She knew he was still guilty about his temper and was simply looking for a way to amend it, but she already forgave him for it with a kiss on the cheek.

She won't forget it anytime soon, but she forgave him.

So here she was, alone in the base. Naturally, he reminded her of the ground rules like no going to the areas that were locked, no touching the science equipment and to be in the ship when he came back. This ship sure had a lot of science junk, which was odd because Wasp didn't seem like a scientist to her. Did he steal this to escape? Sari rolled her eyes. Well of course he stole it, it's not like anyone would give him a ship to escape the Elite guards.

Sari lowered her head on the table, so tired from everything that had happened. She was about to sleep when her processors picked up a signal. Almost sub-consciously, she activated her Cybertronian form and initiated the link between her and whoever was contacting her. A voice message appeared.

"Sari, please answer me! Please! I want to talk to you! Sari! Can you pick up? Please answer me! Please answer me!" Despite the urgency and strong hint of fanatic, she recognized the voice of her teachers and one of her best friends.

"Prowl, is that you?"

There was a small pause before her comm. exploded with questions. "Sari, are you all right? Has he hurt you? Are there any injuries? Where are you? State the coordinates of your location! Don't you know how worried we've all been? And what about Wasp? Has he touched you? If he has, I'll….."

"Prowl!" She had never heard Prowl talk so much before nor has she ever heard him sound so frantic about anything. Usually, he was the one guy you could trust to always keep his cool. Was he truly worried about her?

"Forgive me, Sari. But you have no idea how worried everyone is. They were all convinced that you were being raped or tortured. Lucky for them, I was keeping a cool head as usual." He stated calmly even as Jazz gave a off a loud "HA!"

Sari blinked in confusion. "Nope, I'm fine, Wasp hasn't hurt me. What's rape?"

Prowl's optics widened and twitched. To explain rape, he would also need to explain what intercourse was. And he would rather have his spark consumed by Megatron then do that.

"A terrible ordeal, Optimus will explain it to you far better then I. Among other things." Prowl knew Optimus would make him pay for this, but no punishment could possibly compare to this.

"Nice save!" Jazz grinned while giving him thumbs up. Prowl smirked back at the gesture, not even feeling guilty that he had further complicated Optimus' life.

"Jazz!" Sari shouted as she heard that familiar deep melodious voice.

"Hey, girl! Heard about your new upgrades and that you're a real knock-out! I really can't wait to see you for myself!" he flirted. Sari heard a loud **CLANG!** Followed by a feminine scream.

"Prowler, that's a sensitive area!" Jazz whimpered.

"That's why I kicked you there!" Prowl smirked, and then suddenly became serious as he needed to know how Sari was doing and what evil he had to undo that was done to her.

Prowl sighed. "Sari, we have tried many times contacting you…"

"No, you didn't." she bluntly stated as she narrowed her optics.

Prowl frowned at the interruption and disrespect. "Yes we have, we assumed you were resting and…."

"You didn't call me at all! In fact, I left several messages to you guys and none of you called me back! Not even Bumblebee! You clearly didn't want to talk to me." She finished as she stopped the tears of anger to form.

Prowl's optics widened behind his glasses, surprised. "What? But we did call you! And we have not received any messages from you, not even an email. The computer showed no signs of your calls." Prowl explained, mystified. Sari tried to call and they had not received it. What was going on? He'll have to ask Prime about this mystery later.

But first, he needed to know just one thing.

"Sari, why didn't you come to our base if you failed to receive a call from us? Surely you must have wondered why? We would have explained things to you; we would have even welcomed having you there with us." He paused as if in thought. "The base has felt empty since you left."

Hearing this, Sari felt tears in hers eyes as she realized her friends never received her messages and had not been avoiding her.. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry , Prowl. But I thought…" she didn't finish the sentence as her eyes watered glowing tears that she was trying not to let loose.

"You thought what Sari?" He spoke softly as he felt Sari was a bit stuck on words. Surely whatever it was that was wrong, Sari would tell him.

Sari's tears dripped on the floor. "I…. I… I…"

"Sari!" This time he sounded stern.

"I thought you all hated me after what happened! I lost the key and upgraded myself prematurely, nearly destroyed the city and all my friends and I almost skewered Bumblebee! I thought you would be better off without me. I thought life would be better for you if we never saw each other again!" she sobbed.

All was quiet as Prowl processed this. At first, she thought that Prowl was furious and was going to yell at her on how right she was and how pitiful and pathetic she behaved. She was only half right.

"**THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST DIM-WITTED, UNITELLIGENT THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY EXISTENCE! AND I LIVE WITH BUMBLEBEE, FOR PRIMUS'SAKE!" **Prowl shouted in fury, more to himself then at her. How could they have allowed Sari to think that? How could they have let this get this far? Calming down, he spoke in a calm but stern voice.

"Listen to me carefully, Sari! You could be a herald for Unicron, Megatron's daughter, and even a spy for Starscream for all I care, but that will never change how I feel about you! And don't you ever tell yourself otherwise!" he stated with a touch of passion on his normally bland voice.

Sari gasped as her spark felt a tinge of hope. "You don't hate me?"

"Never, Sari, Never!" He emphasized. "You are the most important member of the team and our otherwise very strange family. You are my favorite student and my favorite human…. You are….. you are my Sari and … and I care…." He paused as he called forth the strength to say what he had secretly felt for her. "I love you!" he finally blurted out. "You are like a daughter to me. A creation that I would do anything, even die for." Prowl's whole body trembled and it was only the steady hand of Jazz that kept him from collapsing. He had now admitted to Jazz, Sari and even himself that he had a strong attachment to her.

Sari's eyes widened. Did Prowl just say that he loved her! "Really! You're not just saying that? And the others? DO they love me too?"

"Yes! I love you! We all do! Even Ratchet! We all want you home! Our home, the base downtown! Please come back to us, Sari!" Prowl was now sounding a bit desperate that Jazz picked up. Her absence must have affected him more than anyone thought.

Sari felt her tears fall. They didn't hate her! They didn't resent her! In fact, they loved her! Prowl, the man who hides his feelings like she hides her candy, admitted that he loved her! And he was no liar, so that means that the others loved her too. This made her feel worse. She had hurt them, frightened them into thinking that she was gone or worse. How could she treat her friends like that?

"I love you, too. And I miss you! I do want to come home." If she could, she would have been hugging Prowl by now.

"Where are you? I'll come and pick you up."

"I…. I…. I can't tell you! I promised Wasp." There was a pregnant pause.

"… you promised Wasp?" His voice was alarmed. Was it her, or was there a hitch in his voice?

"Yes! He's my boyfriend. I promised not to tell anyone and I won't betray his trust." She stated with steel in her voice.

"B-b-b-b-boyfriend?" He stuttered, even though he knew they were dating, to actually hear her admit it was filling him with dread. And considering that they had a several megacycles together, and who knows what they've been doing.

Sari was starting to feel anxious from all the silence. "Are you going to arrest him?"

"Sari!" he then calmed down. "Sari, I do not wish to talk about this here, or right now at the moment. But if you can't tell us where you are, will you at least meet with me?"

"Of course!" she still wanted to see him, even though she could tell he didn't seem to like Wasp. Did they go to Autobot Camp together as well?

"Meet us at the park in these coordinates." She suddenly found a data page that showed a map of New Detroit. As her processors were taken in the new info, Sari wondered if she should tell Wasp.

"Naaaahhh, I'll be back in no time! He'll never know I was gone" She decided . she fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup and smoothed the wrinkles on her white dress. Then she used her energon skates to race off.

OoooOoooO

The head assassin smirked as they saw the motorcycle and car leave. Judging by the excited look on the white Autobot's face and the small smile on Prowl, they had finally found their elusive quarry. Contacting his men, he ordered them to spread out around where the Autobots were and see if they can reach her before two Autobots could.

There was no room for mistakes this time.

OoooOoooO

Twenty minutes after Sari left, Wasp came back. Of course, he hadn't decided to what they were going to do today, so it was either a videogame, (Which he had gotten real good at playing with) or this scary movie about a killer in dreams. (On the internet, it was a sure guarantee to get your girlfriend to cuddle with you.)

With a step in his feet, Wasp walked inside the base. Ten minutes later, he was tearing like heck out of the base and driving straight towards the city to look for her. The cars of New Detroit quickly moved out of the way when a green Chevrolet zoomed past them and made no signs that he would serve for them. Indeed, they either moved or he would go right through them.

Wasp drove off to the street and tried to zero in on her signature, his processors going over time in wondering what would push Sari to leave him without a note or saying goodbye.

'_Why did she leave me? Is she still upset about how I reacted? Does she hate me now? Is she going back to Bumblebee? She promised not to leave me!'_ Wasp thought miserably. _'Was it because of this morning?'_

He'll admit that his temper had been a bit high lately with Bumblebee and his 'internal' problems, but he felt that he had managed to control himself very well. He had not physically attacked Sari and he managed not to destroy anything this time.

Still, even he had to admit he had given her quite the scare; perhaps he should get her something as a means to make it up to her, maybe more video games? Or watching another sissy romance movie with princesses and evil sorcerers? Maybe let her drive him again?

He shuddered fearfully at the last part. _'Primus, I hope I don't have to resort to that.'_

For once, he was glad his little voice was silent, he didn't think he could handle him telling him how it was his fault or that Sari was a traitor. His spark desperately reached out for her as he tried to keep his hurt emotions in check. For all he knew, she might be visiting her father or visiting someone in the hospital?

What if she was in the hospital because she was attacked by the assassins that were after her yesterday? She wasn't aware of them and he never told her about them!

Wasp floored it and went through traffic, not caring that he was getting the attention of the human authority figures.

OoooOoooO

A few kilometers close to her destination, Sari looked around to see if she was heading in the right direction. Prowl sounded very worried when he called her, almost frantic. She could understand it though as he probably believed that Wasp was a criminal and probably did something bad to her. She would have to reassure him that Wasp had treated her well and that he wasn't a criminal. He'll believe her once she tells him about her dates with him, the sleepovers and even trusted him enough to see her naked and take a shower with her.

Not once, in all these scenes had Wasp harmed her. Surely they'll understand that he's no threat to her.

"At least Jazz is here." She liked Jazz. He was a relaxed and smoother version of Bumblebee. He normally countered against Prowl's ultra serious attitude. She had to admit that he was kinda cute, too.

"Don't go there Sari, you have enough boyfriend troubles as it is!" She reprimanded herself. She was not about to cause even more trouble when she has one with Wasp and Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee." She sighed as once again, her thoughts went back to him. Now there was someone that made her feel different and not in the different way Wasp made her feel. She missed his cheeriness, his smile, his playfulness and his ability to make her happy.

'_And safe.'_ She thought. Right now, she didn't want danger, romance or training anymore. She wanted to feel safe again. She wanted to be in his arms again and tell her everything will be fine. She wanted to see him fight off the bad guys while making wise cracks. She wanted to watch him show off in front of her. She wanted to play video games with him again, have sleepovers with him, play games with him and have her explain the cultures of earth to him. She wanted to see him again.

She _needed_ to see him again.

"Bumblebee." She whispered again as her hand went to her spark/heart. She made her decision, despite everything; she was going to see Bumblebee and apologized. She would also ask how he felt about her, if he loved her, she'll have to decide whether she should be praising her gods or screaming in sheer agony. And if he hated her, she would understand.

She would probably kill herself after that, but she would understand.

"Please don't hate me." She silently prayed, hers clasped and head bowed.

It was then that Sari noticed a red dot on her chest. Thanks to Wasp's training, she ducked immediately even before she heard the gun shot. It hit a car, instead. She looked up and targeted where the shot came from. Enhancing her eyes, it was there that she noticed a man in a dark hazel mat suit aiming a sniper rifle at her.

Sari ran.

OoooOoooO

Wasp jumped as his spark throbbed with fear and adrenaline. Sari was close by and something was chasing her and had the intention of killing her. Why wasn't Sari fighting back?

The answer he received from the connection was simple: Because they were human and she did not know how to fight humans in her upgraded form. Any skills that she would normally use against a Decepticon would kill them, and Sari did not perceive herself as a murderess.

Primus, how could he have been so stupid and not deal with this threat to Sari's life? Sari was alone outside the city and the assassins from the other day were waiting for her. He didn't even warn Sari about them so she never was on guard. Now she's about to pay the price for his silence.

'_In protecting her, I have weakened her from real danger.'_ He wretchedly reflected.

Scanning her spark, he picked up some thoughts that were passing by her processor. She was not only outnumbered but she seemed out gunned too.

'_Frag it! They came better prepared and Sari's too scared to hurt them!' _He growled as his headlights turned red_. 'But I'm not! I gotta get to her before it's too late!'_

"Hang on, Sari. Wasp is coming." Wasp drove like a maniac down the streets

OoooOoooO

Back at the Autobot Headquaters/Warehouse, Bumblebee's spark snapped him out of his rage, informing him that someone from the other end was scared and panicking.

All sensors suddenly went full alert as he ran out of his room. He burst into the main room, where Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus were feverishly planning for how to get Sari back. Anyone with observation skills could see that Optimus was sitting far away from an apologetic Bulkhead. Ratchet was between them and he was reviewing all the plans on how to handle Wasp. At the moment, the only thing they agreed on was that he couldn't go back to the stockades since he was innocent. But they needed to know how to handle him and keep him away from their child.

So far, their favorite plan was Bulkhead's: Leave him on Dinobot island until it was safe to take him back home. The Dinobots would make him feel very welcomed.

One look at Bumblebee told them that something terrible was happening and Sari was at the heart of it.

"Bumblebee; what is it?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee looked like he saw a ghost.

"Something's wrong with Sari!" he shouted as he stood up to the table. "She's in trouble!" he was already racing outside to get to her. No doubt it was Wasp that was putting her in danger. Oh, why didn't he take her home when he had the chance?

"Bumblebee, wait!" Bulkhead shouted as Bee transformed and drove out of the base so fast that he would give Blurr a run for his money.

It was then that Optimus realized something.

"He knows where to find Sari! He's found her!" Optimus stood up and transformed after him. Bulkhead and Ratchet exchanged bewildered glances and transformed as well.

Sentinel was waiting outside when the side of the warehouse was opening. "Hey Rejects! We still have to look for that Decepticon femme fatale, Slipstream! If you've all stopped wallowing in your miser…..oOOOOPPPPHHH!" he was promptly run over by Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet. The aforementioned mechs didn't even slow down from their hit and run.

Jetfire and Jetstorm looked down to see their flattened Superior, who was in a transformer shaped with tire tracks all over him.

"Don't just stand there, you two. Get the crowbar and my polisher!" He moaned painfully. (1.)

OoooOoooO

"Bumblebee, Bumblebee!" she shouted as she ran. They were coming for her. She didn't even know why they were after her but her senses tell her that they were armed and dangerous. She wanted to fight back, she really did, but every time she thought of activating her Cybertronian mode, she had an image of her spar with Wasp and how easy she could hurt someone with her powers. Decepticons; she didn't mind hurting, but not humans. Not yet.

'_I have to find Bumblebee! I need to get to him.'_ She thought as she placed her accelerated speed to the max. Wasp may be a soldier and a survivor, but Bumblebee has always been her protector, it has always been him that has saved her! It has always been him that she felt safe with!

"SARI!" A worried voice got her attention.

She spotted a green Chevrolet down the street. She used her spark connection to see if that was Wasp. Yes, she could feel his concern, worry and an overprotective nature. She ran towards him with open arms.

"Wasp, Help!" she screamed as she ran towards him, tears of relief in her eyes. She was almost there, all she had to do was enter in his alt. mode and she was safe from the…

**BANG!**

Sari stopped and looked down on her chest and saw blood on her white dress, turning it into a red dress. She looked up at the car as her blue eyes suddenly lost the glow and was replaced with dull scarlet eyes.

"Wasp…." She whispered before she collapsed in the puddle in the streets, her hair coming undone by the water and fell in waves in the water, which was turning blood red. The green Chevrolet was the only witness to this ghastly scene.

A screech of rage and anguish filled the city. Many people on the streets shuddered at the sound.

OoooOoooO

The Autobots continued to follow Bumblebee, who was speeding through traffic and turning dangerously around corners to get to his destination. They were suddenly aware of two things: One, They could hear the sound of Wasp screaming.

Two, Bumblebee has stopped dead in the streets.

Bumblebee transformed and collapsed in the middle of a street intersection as he clutched his spark, ignoring is friends who had to serve to get out of his way. The pain, the pain was too much! Bumblebee was screaming and clutching at his chest, as if he wanted to rip his spark out.

Then the emptiness came. His spark suddenly felt hollow and cold, like a warm light was just snuffed out. He knew that he had failed! Wasp had finally gotten Sari.

His Sari was gone!

"**SARIIIIIIIIIIII!"** His screams could also be heard with Wasp's.

TBC

(1) I just realized that I had not bashed Sentinel Prime in nearly two chapters and have let him be, whie the only Elite Guard getting hurt was Jazz. This is unacceptable. I shall henceforth make sure something happens to him.

Anyway, New Detroit is going to have a bad week when Wasp is done with it. This time, he's had something precious taken from him.

Don't worry, I didn't kill Sari off! (Don't hurt me, please!) In the next chapter, Wasp is going to have to get creative to save Sari, but he's going to have to go through the Autobots first since they think he's the one that hurt Sari. Meanwhile, we witness more of Wasp's descent, and a bit of Bumblebee's as well.

Also, Wasp does something to save Sari's life, but may have some unexpected consequences for Sari.


	11. Omake 1:Optimus Prime: hero or Father

Most of you are curious about how far the Autobots are willing to go for Sari. Well, this is an example on how deeply they feel for their "Little human." If I made the mayor or aide OOc, well, I don't remember much about them as they were shown very little. But their attitudes work for this story.

Omake 1: Optimus Prime: Hero or Father

Farzone did not know what he was getting into as he drove to a large warehouse. He had been filling out a report when the leader of the Autobots called him. Normally, this was normal as the leader often had the decency to call him when he captured a criminal or needed advice on how to proceed on something without breaking the law. But today, his conversation was very curt and vague.

"Meet me in the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of New Detroit in 23h00 hours. Come alone" Then he hanged up, not even waiting for his answer.

So here he was, driving down in his car with no back up to meet with Optimus Prime. As he parked his car, he noticed a limousine pull up and the mayor Edsel and his aide come out.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" she snootily asked.

"I could ask you the same." he was not a big fan of the mayor or the aide. The mayor didn't have a backbone and the aide always came off as a snob.

"I can take that badge at a moment's notice. Now what are you doing here?" she demanded as she poked his chest.

Farzone narrowed his eyes. "I received a call from Optimus that he wanted me here."

She raised an eyebrow. "So did I. But for what, I do not know. The mayor need s his rest for tomorrow's speech and we can't do that if..."

Optimus interrupted the rant. "Will you three please enter!" It sounded more like an attempt to be polite rather than a request.

Optimus waited until they all arrived and finished their bickering when they arrived and halted ten feet from him. Optimus crossed his arms and looked at them. Farzone may not spend very much time with the machine (Which is how he liked it,) but he knew enough of the leader to suddenly be worried about he was going to hear. Optimus Prime, though a soldier and an elite at that, was normally very friendly, despite his rather serious demeanour. His face was grim however, and his stance looked very tense, like a cat waiting to strike at any minute.

Farzone had the feeling that whatever Optimus was going to say, he had to listen with two ears.

"Mr. Optimus, why have you called us here? The mayor is a very busy..." Optimus was clearly in no mood to be polite and stopped her rant.

"Which is more important: money or protection?"

The alarms went off in Farzone's head. Optimus was normally very mild-mannered and calm. To hear him speak so brusquely meant that this was more serious then he realized.

"W-what? What kind of a question is that?" the aide sputtered, not used to being cut off so rudely.

"It's a rather simple question. Or do you wish for me to simplify?" He stated as he looked down on her.

Farzone did not miss the condescending tone. Nor did anyone else. Ignoring the glares, Optimus stood straighter and gave her and the mayor a look that reminded him of the way that Sentinel jerk would look at humans in general.

"Very well, allow me to be very specific. Which is far more valued to you: money that Powell has given you or protecting New Detroit as well as yourselves?"

Farzone suddenly groaned in his hands as he realized that his intuition was correct: This was serious! Jesus, Just what did that money-grubbing idiot do now to offend the Autobots? Farzone had been leery about Sumdac's machines before, but he preferred them over Powell's war machines any day! Fact is that he hated the man! He seemed to believe that with money he could get away with anything and was willing to do anything to get it, even pay to have Henry Masterson AKA the Headmaster cleared of charges and back to working in Sumdac Tower, despite the fact that he was a loose cannon and criminally insane.

What the hell did that bastard do now to have Optimus Prime himself here; treating them like those Decepti-creeps would normally treat them?

"What do you mean? Porter C. Powell has not been bribing us, he is an upstanding...EEEEKKK!" she suddenly screamed as Optimus stomped his foot near her, causing cracks on the ground. Farzone stared in shock; this was as close as Optimus has ever gotten to threatening a human with physical harm.

"Do not lie to me. My sources have shown that Powell gave you a large amount of money to make things difficult for us!" He growled.

Farzone frowned. The Mayor and his aide were making things difficult to the very bots that were protecting them from the evil robots that were currently hiding on their planet? Have they all lost their arrogant little minds! So far, their own weapons had little effect on these beings, and they seemed rather obsessed with gaining as much power as possible as long as those allspark shard thingys were still on earth. From what Optimus told him, these guys were conquerors and warmongers that saw organics like humans as either slaves to serve them or pets to play with.

As much as he hated machines, there was no way he was going to lose the only allies he had against them.

"Hey Optimus! I'm sorta clueless here, exactly how they making this difficult." He gave a glare to the frowning aide and the sheepish-looking mayor. That man was not getting his vote in the next election.

Optimus gave the Captain of Police a grateful look for asking the right question before he hardened his expression.

"For the past three weeks, my base has been invaded by a group of inspectors." He answered. "You call them social workers."

"W-w-what?" It was Farzone's turn to be confused.

"They came here to see if we were the correct people to foster Sari." He said as it suddenly became clear to everyone as to what was upsetting the normally genteel Autobot.

'_Dear God no! Not her!'_ Farzone thought as he now understood the true meaning behind his rage. There was one thing that every super villain and criminal understood quickly is that you do not mess with that girl!

Besides being a crook and liar, he hated Powell for what he did to Sari Sumdac. Not only did he remove her from her position as the owner of Sumdac Towers (which he knew was rightfully hers), but he had gleefully kicked her out of her home with nothing but the clothes on her back. He did not know what was said, but the girl was in tears. What had bothered him the most was when he spotted Bumblebee taking her to their home base; in all the time he had known the wise-cracking annoyingly cheerful robot, he had never seen a look of pure loathing in his optics. The only thing keeping that robot from attacking the tower was the weeping girl in his arms.

"At first I had put up with their silly notions and inspections around the base," Optimus continued. "I allowed them to talk down to my men and me, and actually put up with their protocols and rules about childcare. I understand that there are many things about children that we do not know about, but I really do not see how there is a proper number of toys we should buy her or the proper number of sweets we give her would either say we were neglecting her or overindulging her. Their insults about us and our race as a whole and even telling us how we were a menace to society were also put up with, although I'm sure Ratchet wanted to say a few choice words to them. We have been diplomatic with every different inspector who either gave us new rules, new protocols to follow in child care or even newer insults to us." He suddenly looked furious and disgusted. "Our tolerance came to an end, however, when one of them tried to manipulate Sari's words in the interview to make it seem that we were cruel to her. His report stated we were abusing Sari." He spat out the words as his blue optics glowed with rage.

Farzone was now furious himself. He would accuse the Autobots of a great deal of things, but he would never accuse them of hurting a kid, especially Sari! They wouldn't so much as give that girl a death glare. How dare that man charge them with such a crime! He suddenly didn't blame Prime for being so angry.

"I hope you took care of that fella." Farzone said with his eyes narrowed, causing the aide to huff and the Mayor's eyes to bug out.

"He left in quite a hurry when we made it clear to him on how we felt about that comment. I believe he transferred to another city after that." Optimus said airily as he examined his servos. "I had hoped this was the last of our problems until yesterday afternoon, Sari was nearly kidnapped by two police officers."

Farzone snapped out of his anger and stared at Optimus incredulously.

"No way!" one of his men had gotten involved in this crazy scheme?

"Way." He said, looking only a bit sorry for mentioning this to him. "They claim to be trying to protect her from the evil machines and were going to take her somewhere out of our reach forever. They did not have a warrant for it and according to the Autobot I assigned to watch her at the time, they had treated her far too roughly. They had even handcuffed her and slapped her when she bit one of them." Optimus was now growling.

"Did those cops happen to be former officers Garcia and Jones?" Farzone asked with a hand on his face.

Optimus raised an eye ridge.

"Former?"

"Yesterday, they turned in their badges in and begged to be arrested. Said that they would admit guilt to bribery, drug trafficking, police brutality and accessories to a lot of crimes if only we promised to change their identities and send them as far away as possible from that scary yellow robot. You wouldn't know anything about that, would ya?

"Bumblebee is very overprotective of Sari. They should not have been so forceful to her in front of him." Optimus smirked. While normally, he did not like it when humans feared them, the video of the two cops lubricating on themselves while backing away from a deadly yellow supermini was rather amusing.

"Speaking of which, what do you mean by protection?" The aide asked, wanting to get this over with. "Are you threatening us? Are you trying to say that if we took that girl from you, you would harm us? Surely you realise that we can have you exiled from this planet if you did such a thing. The people of New Detroit would not stand to have you threaten the mayor." She haughtily stated, thinking she had power over the Autobot leader. The mayor didn't seem to be disagreeing with her either.

Optimus glared at the woman before he walked up to the back of the warehouse and pushed a large TV screen. He then pulled a disc out and slipped it in the screen.

"Me, harm you? I am an Autobot. We do not harm organics beings. And even if we did," his optics dimmed as he sneered t her. "I am the least of your worries." With that said, he pressed play.

What they saw would give them nightmares for a very long time.

In scene after scene were Decepticons fighting, killing and even tearing to pieces Autobots and a great deal of them laughing and roaring in triumph. As the scene showed them the Great war, another scene froze their hearts in terror.

Alien beings similar to earthlings were being captured by the Decepticons. The scenes showed how some of them were killed off like cattle, others showed them working them off as slaves in mining, machinery and even forcing them to polish them. For entertainment, the stronger males were used as what had to be their version of a cock fight as Decepticons betted money on whom the strongest was. Another showed a beautiful teenage girl singing in a small gold cage for one entranced Decepticon. More scenes showed them being stepped on or attacked simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and another scene showed scientists cutting them open or experimenting on them to see if enhancements could be added.

One scene that scared Farzone the most was the breeding rooms. They forced human to mate and the child is taken from them as soon as it is old enough to walk so it can be 'properly trained'. He had two sons, one was married in Oregon with his new wife and another was just starting college. His wife was even four months expecting. His sons could be taken to the breeders or forced in gladiator fights while his unborn child would be taken as soon as it turned two to begin a life of slavery.

When the screen went blank, he turned to the mayor and aide. The mayor's aide looked close to hysteria while the mayor was as pale as his hair. Farzone gathered his wits and was the first to speak.

"Why did you show us this?" he was not going to be sleeping well tonight if this is what he should expect should the Autobots leave.

Optimus gave Farzone a sad resigned look while he gave the aide and mayor a look that was only reserved for Decepticons. "I do not wish to threaten you. I do not even wish to ever see any planet subjugated to the Decepticons. I do not want to hurt anyone." He narrowed his optics and spoke in a lower voice. "But I do not have to save anyone, either."

"You would leave us to those monsters!" the aide shouted. This was not part of her contract; dealing with snippy alien robots was not part of the deal.

"As my superior once told me, I do not have it in me to be a hero." He looked thoughtful. "Perhaps he is right. I cannot see myself continuing to protect a planet that would take away the sole reason for me to remain." Actually, Optimus probably would continue to protect it because he would have felt guilty to leave any planet to these monsters. But they didn't need to know that.

"My men care for Sari." Optimus stated. "They want her happy and safe. One of the main reasons we have stayed on this planet was to protect her. The Decepticons will stop at nothing to get to her as she holds something precious to them." He sighed. "And many of the human villains would harm her for her relationship with her father or simply out of malice. My men will do anything to protect her from that, even die for her." he stated with so much passion, it was clear it came straight from the spark.

Farzone could see that while Optimus wasn't admitting it himself, it was clear to the police officer that Optimus felt the same way for the child.

Optimus continued on. "If I have to protect her from this planet itself, then so be it. I will simply take her away and have her leave on Cybertron. She may be the only human there but she will have us as her family and she will be safe from both Decepticons and the earthlings trying to harm her and take her from us." He leaned down and gave them a long look.

"I will ask you one more time: which is important: Money or protection?"

It was silent within the warehouse. Even the wind outside stopped blowing and the crickets stopped chirping while the owls remained silent. It was as if the earth itself wanted to know the answer of the important question on whether the Autobots will stay or be ripe for the picking to the Decepticons.

The aide looked at Optimus as she tried to hide the loathing she felt in her eyes. That Powell will be hearing from her office for putting her in this mess. She would not risk her life or that of Earth to those evil machines simply because that fool feared that he would lose a company to a little nobody. If the Autobots wanted her, let them. It's not like she existed in the system anyway. Who cares what they did to her!

"We accept your terms. She is your sole responsibility and there will be no more social workers, police officers or inspections." She coldly answered.

"I will hold you on that promise." Optimus stated curtly. One would think he could read minds with the way he was looking at her. The aide shuddered at the glare and turned to live as quickly as possible. Maybe a few rounds in the bar will make her forget about this night.

The mayor sighed as he followed his aide. He too did not understand the importance of this girl. In one hand, Powell clearly saw her as a threat to his seat of power (Really now, an eight year old?) In another, the Autobots treated her like she was their precious allspark thing. Powell would definitely make things difficult for his next election for this! On the other hand, he did not want to lose the city's heroes and the only things standing between them and the enslavement of earth.

As they left, the only one left was Farzone, who actually gave him an appraisingly look.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll tell the boys to cut ya some slack and that you aren't attacking police officers. And I'll also tell Jones and Garcia Bumblebee sends is love."

Optimus laughed. "He would love that."

Before he turned to leave, Farzone said one last parting.

"Ya got a lot more self-restraint then I do. Nobody gets between me and my kids. If that idiot did that to anyone of my sons and tried to take them from me, I'd be after him guns blazing, screw my badge!" Farzone stated with a small smile. Then he walked out to his car.

Optimus smiled at the back of him and decided not to mention to the captain that he had, earlier today, sent Prowl to have a 'word' with Powell.

END

This is the first of omakes that I might make. What do you think? Do you want more? Who wants to see what Prowl says to Powell?


End file.
